


Tutta la vita è un processo di demolizione

by Blackbird_J



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Art, Epistolary, Gay, Historical, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Piano, Slash, dandy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_J/pseuds/Blackbird_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1868. Louis Tomlinson è uno degli uomini più rispettati e temuti dell'intero Regno. Ama l'arte, seduce donne, ammalia gli uomini. Eccelle in ogni ambito della sua vita e la sua fama lo precede in ogni angolo. Nonostante nessuno se ne accorga, Louis giostra la propria esistenza e quella degli altri che gli ruotano attorno con diligenza, seguendo dieci semplici punti di un decalogo che lo ha reso quello che è. Poi, però, incontra Harry ad una festa.<br/>Tu sei stato in grado di rendere la mia decima legge l’unica legge applicabile alla vita, e lo hai fatto nella maniera più naturale e silenziosa che ci si potesse aspettare. Grazie a te, e per te, ho inconsapevolmente violato ogni imposizione del mio essere. Perché tutta la vita è un processo di demolizione, e solo tu sei riuscito a demolire ogni mia credenza, ogni mia certezza, ogni mia sicurezza. Solo tu mi hai reso quell’uomo che se ne stava assopito nel mio cuore, quello che conosceva la vera via per il Paradiso ma che non ha mai osato parlare perché fatto tacere dalla mia diligenza<br/>AU Dandy!Louis | ~35k</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutta la vita è un processo di demolizione

 

 

 

  
  
  
_3 Novembre 1868_

   
_Mia ancora, mio amore, mio tutto._  
_Questa lettera è il mio ultimo tentativo disperato per poter parlare con te ancora una volta. Avevo promesso che ti avrei scritto, dopotutto, ed eccomi qui a mantenere il mio giuramento, seppur con un ritardo così grande che probabilmente te avrai già dimenticato il mio volto. Spero con tutto il cuore che ciò non accada mai perché io, il tuo volto, non riuscirò mai a dimenticarlo._  
_Ancora una volta mi ritrovo ad invertire la realtà e le apparenze, a sorprenderti come ho fatto il giorno che ci siamo conosciuti._  
_Ti scrivo perché ho bisogno di parlarti. Ti scrivo perché ho bisogno di crederti ancora una volta vicino a me. Ti scrivo perché mi manchi. Ti scrivo perché non posso farne a meno, perché la mia voce ha bisogno di viaggiare per il mondo e di raggiungerti ancora una volta._  
_Ti starai probabilmente chiedendo dove io sia finito, per quale motivo le mie parole ti stiano giungendo con un così immenso ed imperdonabile ritardo. La verità, amore mio, è che temo di non sapere io stesso dove si trovi il mio corpo, in questo momento. Sono qui, in una landa desolata e dimenticata dal mondo intero. Non ne conosco nemmeno il nome. Sono solo, esattamente come desideravano._  
_La mia mente, però, è altrove. Ovunque all’infuori di qui. Buffo, vero? La mia mente è sempre stata altrove, ma mai come in questo momento sento il peso della solitudine._  
_Mi sento un albatro, elegante volatile ma goffo animale terreste. Esattamente come lui ero solito ergermi sopra a chiunque altro, dall’alto del mio mondo. Eppure tutto è cambiato. Sono stato catturato, sono stato deriso, sono stato costretto a vivere in una voliera di cristallo. La mia voliera è grande, rigogliosa, simile all'Eden in terra. Mi permette di volare come facevo un tempo ma non di viaggiare lontano come la mia natura ha sempre richiesto._  
_Mi sento in trappola. Mi sento morire. Mi sento snaturato di me stesso._  
_Non voglio morire. Non voglio perdermi. Non voglio perderti._  
_Ho bisogno di parlare di me per non perdere la concezione di quello che sono, di quello che ero. Ti sembrerà egoistico da parte mia, ma sono sicuro che solo tu possa capire quello che veramente sto vivendo in questo momento. Perché tu, e nessun altro, ha capito quello che ero._  
_Non ho avuto l’occasione di rispondere a quel quesito che mi posi quella sera, non ho mai avuto l’occasione di parlarti davvero di me e probabilmente questa mia lettera sarà l’unico mezzo per poterti illuminare sulla mia vita tanto quanto tu hai illuminato la mia intera esistenza._  
_Credo di aver scoperto la mia strada quando avevo poco più di sei anni. Mio padre per la prima volta mi aveva portato con sé per mostrarmi la città. Lui doveva fare delle compere, io dovevo scoprire il mondo. Eravamo di fronte alla drogheria più rinomata quando incontrai un uomo bizzarro. Bizzarro, almeno, era per i miei occhi di bambino che nulla aveva visto al di fuori della propria casa. Ricordo una sola cosa dell'aspetto di quell'uomo: i guanti in seta rosa. Mi rimasero impressi perché quella tinta ero sempre stato sempre solito vederlo addosso a mia madre, o alla mia tata, ma mai indosso ad un uomo. Mi incuriosì: volevo conoscere quell’essere così stranamente elegante o, almeno, ammirarlo dal più vicino possibile. Sgattaiolai dalla presa poco salda di mio padre, troppo occupato a discorrere col droghiere per preoccuparsi di me, e raggiunsi quella buffa figura ferma al lato opposto della strada._  
_Quando lo chiamai tirando una delle code della giacca si voltò quasi scocciato. Qualcosa di me, però, lo fece sorridere sotto i folti baffi. Mi salutò come un gentiluomo, togliendo il cappello a cilindro che portava sulla testa. Ancora oggi non comprendo il significato che lui diede a tale gesto, se si trattasse di un saluto di scherno o di un buongiorno gentile; so soltanto che io, in quel momento, mi sentii per la prima volta alla pari di un adulto che, in modo del tutto inaspettato, mi salutava come fossi un uomo come lui. Fu probabilmente in quel momento che realizzai di voler essere un gentiluomo come lui._  
_“Da grande voglio essere come voi, signore” gli dissi, senza pormi freni. Ero un bambino esuberante, amante della vita e delle novità. Soltanto il tempo e l’educazione sono state in grado di insegnarmi a dosare i miei stati d’animo, a pormi dei freni. Il mio entusiasmo forse eccessivo, però, lo fece sorridere. Ricordo ancora le sue parole come se quel giorno fosse ieri. Si chinò per essere al mio livello e rise appena prima di scompigliarmi i capelli pettinati alla ben'e meglio dalla mia tata. “Saresti davvero perfetto” e la sua voce, in quel momento, mi sembrò sincera. Ero felice: non solo qualcuno era al mio livello per parlarmi, ma aveva anche espresso un giudizio positivo sul mio conto. Oggi potrebbe apparire cosa di poco conto, ma quel semplice complimento accese in me un piccolo fuoco fatto di orgoglio e di amore di sé che fino a quel momento nessuno aveva mai osato accendere. Lo stesso fuoco che in questo momento arde come mai, che mi rende necessario mostrarti una parte in più del mio mondo._  
_Quell’uomo si guardò intorno, mentre dentro di me mi inorgoglivo per qualcosa che allora non comprendevo. Qualcosa dentro di me si stava muovendo, il mio vero io stava iniziando ad uscire e a ribellarsi all’educazione rigida impostami fino a quel momento dai miei genitori. Non c’era nessuno intorno a noi, se non qualche raro passante distratto e mio padre col droghiere dalla parte opposta della strada. “Sai mantenere un segreto?” mi domandò, lisciandosi i baffi con una mano. Annuii, mentre dal fuoco dentro di me nasceva, con un urlo sordo, una fenice pronta a spiccare il volo. “Ti svelerò il segreto per diventare come me”._  
_E fu lì, in quella via poco trafficata, che scoprii il segreto per tirare fuori ciò che dentro di me era sempre esistito. Quell’uomo dall’abbigliamento bizzarro, dai guanti rosa, dai modi aristocratici, colui di cui non seppi mai il nome, mi insegnò, con poche parole, a curare la mia anima, a nutrirla, a farla fiorire come una meravigliosa creatura della natura. Perché, mi disse subito dopo, non tutti gli uomini nascono uguali, ed alcuni sono più portati di altri ad esaltarsi nella bellezza del mondo. Fu quel giorno che realizzai di essere uno di quei privilegiati._  
_Un privilegiato, certo, ma con un triste destino. Perché, si sa, l’albatro vola ma è destinato ad essere deriso dagli uomini schiacciati nel mondo che non conoscono nulla di migliore di ciò che vivono ogni giorno. Ma qualcosa di migliore esiste, ed io sono riuscito a scoprirlo proprio grazie alle parole di quell’uomo che mi trattava come suo pari, colui che scoprì in me quella sensibilità nascosta che nessun altro aveva mai notato._  
_Il suo consiglio era semplice: le regole erano scritte e non erano apparentemente difficili da seguire. “Mi piace chiamarlo il decalogo del dandy” mi spiegò ed io, in tutta onestà, non compresi le sue parole. Ero un bambino, non conoscevo parole come ‘decalogo’ né tantomeno ‘dandy’, ma col tempo capii. Ed imparai a seguire quelle dieci semplici regole che mi aveva elencato con tanta passione. Forse fu proprio il suo entusiasmo a motivarmi, a smuovermi dalla mia banale esistenza e spingermi fuori dal nido._  
_La prima regola non era poi così difficile, e la conservai nella mia mente fresca ed innocente di bambino: un uomo non è tale senza un adeguato abbigliamento. Il modo di vestirsi è la rappresentazione esteriore della nostra filosofia della vita* 1. Crescendo imparai a sviluppare le mie conoscenze ed i miei gusti riguardo all’universo dell’abbigliarsi, incrementando la mia vena critica riguardo alla moda e alle voghe del momento. Imparai a creare il mio proprio stile, impeccabile, perfetto. Imparai a fare del mio stesso aspetto la mia unica e sola ragione di esistenza, il mio marchio di fabbrica, il mio modo per essere riconosciuto ovunque nel mondo._  
   
Louis Tomlinson era spesso considerato uno degli uomini più affascinanti di Londra. Ne esistevano a decine, forse centinaia, di uomini con le sue medesime caratteristiche fisiche ma nessuno era in grado di gestirle e di esaltarle come lui era in grado di fare. I suoi capelli castani, più lunghi rispetto a quanto consigliasse il costume dell’epoca, erano sempre acconciati in maniera impeccabile. Non vi era mai un momento in cui si potesse notare una ciocca fuori posto, così come era impossibile che esistesse una piega che stonasse col suo volto. Louis, generalmente, si adoperava a pettinarli all’indietro, lasciando scoperta la fronte alta. Non sempre era solito radersi la barba lasciando liscio il viso dalla pelle chiara, ma anzi si compiaceva spesso per il modo in cui riuscisse a mantenere curata anche quella di pochi giorni che, generalmente, donava agli uomini un’aria sciatta e trasandata. Uno dei moltissimi pregi di Louis Tomlinson era che sciatto e trasandato, lui, non lo era proprio mai. Quel filo di barba donava ombra e mistero a quel suo viso dai tratti delicati ma duri, spigolosi ma morbidi. Ogni donna ed ogni uomo che restava incantato da quel viso angelicamente demoniaco non riusciva a trovare una giusta parola per definirne la bellezza. Tutti, però, erano convinti della medesima cosa: ciò che più incantava ed abbindolava chiunque erano i suoi occhi. Azzurri come un cielo senza nuvole, brillanti come zaffiri, freddi come i ghiacci del Polo, impenetrabili come la notte. Gli occhi di Louis erano in grado di far innamorare e di uccidere, di parlare e di rendere insopportabile il silenzio. Erano la sua arma più potente: più del denaro che amava spendere, più delle parole che sapeva dosare con destrezza, più della pistola spagnola che teneva in un cassetto.  
A Londra, però, ciò per cui Louis era più spesso notato e ricordato era il suo abbigliamento. Molti altri uomini curavano il loro modo di vestire in maniera più accurata di una donna in preparazione per il suo primo grande ballo, ma nessuno era in grado di farlo come Louis. La moda non gli era mai interessata, quasi la disprezzava, e si trovava spesso a sostenere, nelle sue conversazioni, che gli abiti alla moda erano talmente brutti da dover essere cambiati ogni sei mesi. Il modo di vestire che aveva lui andava ben oltre i gusti comuni e passeggeri della società borghese dei suoi anni. Amava il vintage, Louis, e spesso si ritrovava ad ordinare capi d’abbigliamento dall’altra parte del globo pur di soddisfare un proprio capriccio. Era sempre stato in grado di miscelare in maniera eccellente l’aspetto migliore di ogni stile, creando un modo innovativo ma raffinato di abbigliarsi. Adorava i colori sgargianti, le camicie vaporose, le giacche dai grandi colli e i gemelli preziosi. Le sue scarpe erano commissionate abitualmente ad un artigiano italiano, lo stesso famoso per aver confezionato le calzature di numerosi principi e papi, che lo soddisfava volentieri in ogni sua richiesta. Il capo che però più caratterizzava il modo di abbigliarsi di Louis, il suo evergreen, il suo pezzo forte, erano i pantaloni. Non in velluto come era in voga per gli esteti dei suoi anni, ma leggeri ed aderenti. Le gambe affusolate, i polpacci definiti e le cosce muscolose, le ginocchia piccole ed il sedere sodo erano ben fasciati ed esaltati da tale modello di calzoni, che tutti ammiravano ma che nessuno osava imitare per paura di sfigurare di fronte alla perfezione di quelle grazie ben messe in mostra.  
Uno solo era il difetto di Louis Tomlinson: il ragazzo, di certo, non eccelleva in altezza. Contava qualche centimetro in meno rispetto alla media degli uomini della sua città ma nessuno aveva mai osato fargliene una colpa. Egli, infatti, era in grado di ammaliare chiunque al punto da non far pesare ad alcuno la sua mancanza. Ogni qualvolta una persona invidiosa, in una conversazione, facesse uscire questo aspetto allo scoperto, ce ne erano sempre due a prendere le sue difese, ad esaltarlo e a lodarlo con il solito “Le cose migliori sono in piccole confezioni*2”.  
   
_Sfoggiando con orgoglio il nodo complicato che gli circondava il collo, poi, quell’uomo dettò la seconda regola, direttamente collegata alla prima: dedicare tutto il proprio amore e tutte le attenzioni possibili alla propria cravatta._  
_In tutta onestà non avevo mai avuto una cravatta, fino a quel giorno, e di nodi, di certo, non ero in grado di farne. Mio padre, poi, uomo semplice ed affatto frivolo, non aveva mai prestato grande attenzione a questi piccoli ma immensi dettagli dell’aspetto di un vero uomo e, per questo, non mi era mai stato da maestro sotto questo punto di vista. Ne possedeva poche di cravatte, tutte nere o grigie, e le annodava sempre nel medesimo modo tradizionale. Impiegai parecchio tempo, perciò, ad imparare ad amare e ad onorare la mia cravatta, a scegliere quella giusta, ad annodarla nei modi più disparati, a esibirla con fierezza come un pavone fa con la propria coda. Ma, comunque, imparai, e non potei più fare a meno di idolatrare le centinaia acquistate._  
   
Louis si svegliò tardi, quando il sole era già alto e tutta la città era già indaffarata nel proprio lavoro. Alzò gli occhi assonnati verso il piccolo calendario posto sul mobile al lato del letto: era il 12 Settembre 1868. Un giorno qualsiasi di un mese qualsiasi di un anno altrettanto qualsiasi. La sua vita andava avanti fra la noia e la voglia di dissiparla da fin troppo tempo. Non c’erano giorni più rilevanti degli anni: tutti erano assolutamente uguali a quelli precedenti. L’obiettivo di Louis, però, era quello di vivere ogni giorno ed ogni momento al pieno delle sue potenzialità. Era per questo motivo che non restava mai a casa, usciva, incontrava persone, si intratteneva con loro, si concedeva a qualsiasi desiderio gli passasse per la testa, raggiungeva i locali più disparati per passare il tempo, bere e fare conquiste.  
La nottata precedente si era conclusa alle cinque del mattino, dopo una breve visita al bordello e dopo una quantità indefinita di assenzio consumata in compagnia di quei poetucoli che tanto credevano di poter arrivare al livello di Baudelaire. La gente benpensante di Londra aveva sempre additato Louis come uno scansafatiche, come un uomo fin troppo dedito alle proprie passioni ed affatto al proprio dovere, e non avevano tutti i torti. Lui, però, si era sempre giustificato sostenendo la sacrosanta verità “Di lavorare, io, non ne ho certo bisogno”. Ed era vero: figlio unico di una nobile famiglia dello Yorkshire del sud, orfano da molti anni ed unico detentore dell’intero patrimonio di famiglia, Louis possedeva abbastanza denaro e beni per continuare a vivere nel lusso sfrenato per il resto della sua vita senza il bisogno di lavorare. E lui, di soldi, ne spendeva in continuazione, concedendosi ogni vizio e soddisfando ogni genere di voglia.  
Quella mattina del 12 Settembre 1868 si svegliò tardi ma con il desiderio di uscire per passeggiare sulle sponde del Tamigi. Si alzò, quindi, ed incominciò il suo solito rituale di bellezza che lo avrebbe tenuto impegnato per le due ore successive.  
Uscì dalla stanza da letto indossando una leggera vestaglia in seta rossa a coprire l’abito da notte. Sulla porta, proprio come ogni giorno, lo attendeva Zayn, il suo gentiluomo da camera. Si fece preparare un bagno e fece avvertire la cuoca di essere sveglio.  
“Potresti aiutarmi?” domandò, indicandogli la vestaglia. Non aveva affatto bisogno di aiuto, entrambi lo sapevano, ma non gli importava. Zayn si avvicinò per servirlo, ubbidiente, senza proferire parola.  
Da sempre il loro rapporto si era limitato nell’ambito del padrone e del servitore fidato. Nonostante questo Louis considerava il proprio gentiluomo da camera come l’unico confidente fedele che avesse al mondo, nonché l’essere più vicino ad un amico che conoscesse. Si faceva servire e riverire come un vero signore, tenendo particolarmente a mantenere nella mente di entrambi la differenza dei loro ranghi e l’importanza dei loro ruoli. Nei discorsi, però, lo considerava un suo simile: gli piaceva il suo modo di ragionare, di vedere il mondo e di rapportarsi ad esso. Non era nobile nella carta né tantomeno nell’animo, ma era un uomo sincero ed un servitore fidato e questo a Louis bastava per farlo rientrare in quell’area amichevole nel quale nessun altro era mai riuscito ad entrare nella sua vita.  
Zayn, dal canto suo, conosceva fin troppo bene i limiti della propria posizione, e godeva dei numerosi privilegi del quale si serviva grazie al rapporto instauratosi col suo padrone. Spesso aveva timore di lui, delle sue collere, dei suoi non rari momenti di depressione, dei suoi modi freddi e distaccati che si alteravano ad attacchi di eccessivo attaccamento. Temeva la sua voce glaciale e tagliente, i suoi sorrisi indecifrabili e la sua mente impenetrabile. Il suo timore era accompagnato da sempre da un profondo rispetto per i modi di vivere e per i pensieri di Louis che, ai suoi occhi, appariva come l’uomo più intelligente di tutta Londra. A Zayn piacevano i loro discorsi, invidiava un poco la vita viziosa del proprio padrone e gli era profondamente riconoscente di esserne una parte così importante. L’unica cosa che detestava era quell’imponente aura carica di fascino che circondava il suo padrone. Come chiunque altro avesse avuto a che fare con Louis, anche Zayn ne era infatti profondamente incantato. Nel modo peggiore in cui si possa essere incantato da una persona: la sua stima ed il suo timore erano la base solida di un’ossessione mentale e fisica che mai era riuscito a placare o a reprimere.  
Louis conosceva fin troppo bene l’ossessione del suo servitore nei suoi confronti, e proprio per questo motivo si divertiva nel tentarlo per puro diletto. Il suo ego aumentava a dismisura per ogni dimostrazione di sottomissione nei suoi confronti, fisica o mentale che fosse. Zayn era la sua cavia preferita, colui col quale poteva maggiormente osare senza il timore di conseguenze disastrose.  
Il farsi aiutare nel suo bagno mattutino era uno dei mille modi che Louis metteva in atto per tentare il suo servitore, per allenare il proprio sex appeal e la propria influenza su coloro che lo circondavano. Si fece sfilare la vestaglia di seta rossa mentre, con un sorriso a sformagli il volto, studiava con attenzione le movenze del proprio gentiluomo da camera.  
Zayn gli sfilò la camicia da notte, schivando il contatto visivo ed evitando di lasciar cadere lo sguardo sul torso nudo del padrone. “Quali sono i programmi della giornata?” chiese, con tentata disinvoltura, mentre con le mani slegava il laccio che teneva i pantaloni leggeri ancorati alla vita di Louis. “Non ne ho, come sempre” fu la risposta divertita del signore che, con sguardo glaciale, osservò l’altro mentre si inginocchiava lentamente per far scivolare a terra i calzoni. “Potrei voler uscire, come potrei voler restare in casa. Chi lo sa, deciderò durante la colazione” continuò. Zayn annuì appena per poi rialzarsi con in mano i pantaloni dell’abito da notte del padrone. Continuò a guardare quello straccio di tessuto prezioso fra le mani pur di non lasciar cadere il proprio sguardo sul corpo ormai completamente nudo del suo improvvisato carnefice. Conosceva ogni angolo di quel corpo da cima a fondo, lo conosceva illuminato da qualsiasi luce, lo conosceva così bene da ignorarne qualsiasi difetto. Trattenne il respiro per un attimo, mentre lo sguardo inquisitore di Louis lo obbligò a guardarlo. Lui era soddisfatto, sorrideva raggiante: era di buon umore, e la tensione creata in quei pochi gesti lo aveva reso più orgoglioso che mai. Conosceva il proprio potere, Louis, ed adorava utilizzarlo contro chiunque. “Vai a prendermi la colazione, Zayn. Ti aspetto nella sala da bagno”.  
Poco dopo Zayn entrò nella sala da bagno col vassoio della colazione fra le mani, sospirando silenziosamente. Louis lo accolse avvolto da una fitta nebbia. Il vapore dell'acqua calda e lo sbuffo di fumo che fuoriusciva dalla sigaretta si fondevano e confondevano in una spessa coltre che abbracciava la tinozza da bagno in lucida ceramica bianca. Il signore alzò lo sguardo verso il proprio servitore e il suo volto si sformò in una smorfia di perfida ironia.  
“Sbrigati, ho voglia di uscire” lo pressò con le parole, indicando con una mano il piatto in ceramica contenete gli oli pregiati ed i panni da bagno. Zayn annuì, poggiando il vassoio su un mobiletto in legno in prossimità della vasca, a portata di mano del proprio padrone. Non capitava molto spesso che Louis chiedesse di essere lavato, la propria pulizia era qualcosa che aveva talmente tanto a cuore da non poter essere delegata a nessuno, ma quella mattina aveva fin troppa voglia di giocare col fuoco dell'orgoglio di Zayn. Orgoglio irrefrenabilmente schiacciato dall’insaziabile desiderio.  
Il gentiluomo da camera raccolse ogni cosa gli fosse necessario per il suo lavoro e si sedette sul bordo della vasca. Versò il contenuto di uno strano color lilla sulla schiena di Louis che, in un sibilo, si rilassò. “È meravigliosamente freddo” commentò, mentre Zayn, mordendosi le labbra con lo scopo di non proferire parola, iniziò a massaggiargli la schiena appena arcuata. Con le mani unte di quella strana sostanza, il ragazzo percorse quel corpo che più di qualunque altro lo faceva impazzire. Oliò le spalle larghe e spigolose, facendo ben attenzione a avvolgere completamente le scapole leggermente all'infuori. Proseguì senza esitazioni lungo la spina dorsale, contando attentamente ogni costa della cassa toracica. Le sue dita scivolavano in modo sicuro su quella pelle chiara, in azioni che fin troppe volte Zayn aveva immaginato di poter compiere in situazioni più compromettenti di un semplice bagno. Tornò nuovamente sulle spalle e si spostò delicatamente con le dita sul pomo d’Adamo ben in evidenza. Esitò per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato, immaginando la meravigliosa sensazione di appagamento e liberazione nello stringere la propria presa su quel collo morbido, nel sentire l'aria giungere a fatica in superficie, nell'udire l'ultimo soffocato respiro di colui che lo teneva incatenato in quella posizione da troppi anni. Ma non lo fece. Il sorriso malizioso di Louis, sicuramente consapevole di quei violenti pensieri, lo distolse da ogni tentazione. Non avrebbe mai potuto privarsi o privare il mondo di una simile meravigliosa creatura. Demoniaca, ma pur sempre meravigliosa.  
Zayn riprese quindi a massaggiare il proprio padrone, spostandosi sul petto. Sentì il cuore battere e si rabbuiò: sebbene Louis fosse ciò che più si avvicinava al Diavolo, il suo cuore batteva come quello di un qualsiasi essere umano. Esisteva un lato buono in lui, celato fra la spessa coltre di frivolezza e di cinismo, e, magari, anche qualcosa di simile all'amore. Un amore mai provato, un amore sconosciuto. Ma quando “Zayn, credo tu abbia dimenticato un paio di punti” sostenne, mangiando un paio di acini d'uva, il servitore comprese che, probabilmente, l'oscurità si era nutrita di quella poca luce che risiedeva in quel cuore di ghiaccio. Sporcandosi nuovamente le mani con la lozione alla lavanda che aveva utilizzato fino a quel momento, Zayn si adoperò ad obbedire ancora una volta. Ricominciò a far scivolare le dita lungo la schiena, stavolta ignorando il limite imposto dal livello dell'acqua. Scese fino ai fianchi, pressando sulle fossette di Venere che facevano da preludio a tutto il resto. “Un po' più giù” gli indicò Louis, spezzando con le dita un croissant francese. Zayn obbedì, come era costretto a fare, ed affondò le dita nei glutei sodi del padrone poggiati sulla ceramica fredda. Il signore ridacchiò appena all'incapacità di controllo del proprio servitore, mentre questi lasciava la presa salda nel tentativo di non compromettersi ulteriormente. Accarezzò delicatamente la pelle liscia di quel sedere che spesso si ritrovava a fissare come uno sciocco, sperando di aver causato nel proprio padrone la stessa reazione piacevole che lui stesso stava provando sulla propria pelle -e nei propri pantaloni-.  
Il servitore fece riemergere le mani calde, un po' per l'acqua bollente un po' per l'eccitazione, per cospargerle nuovamente di olio. Tornò sul torace, sulle ossa sporgenti, sulla cassa toracica evidenziata dalla postura del suo signore. Cercò disperato il suo sguardo e quando questi gli concesse con uno sguardo di poter scendere con le mani obbedì senza remore. Ignorò vittorioso il pelo dell'acqua, affondando le mani alla ricerca di altri spazi del corpo di Louis che ancora non avesse lavato. Circondò l'ombelico con le dita, carezzando dolce ogni lembo di pelle che gli capitasse a tiro. Mantenendo lo sguardo basso, scese ulteriormente di poco, fino a sentire chiaramente col tatto gli incavi scavati degli inguini. Li carezzò e li cosparse di olio profumato con dedizione, trattenendo il respiro. Era quasi giunto a destinazione, pochi millimetri di pelle e avrebbe scoperto se quel massaggio avesse provocato qualcosa in lui. Iniziò a far scivolare lentamente le dita verso il suo obiettivo primario quando “Zayn, ho terminato la mia colazione” venne fermato da una stretta solida al polso. Alzò lo sguardo verso gli occhi di ghiaccio di Louis, frustrato. Quelli gli sorridevano, divertiti ed orgogliosi di tutta la tensione creata. “Va a portare il vassoio in cucina, termino da solo il mio bagno. Resta pure fuori, non impiegherò molto tempo”.  
Soddisfatto di aver iniziato la propria giornata nel migliore dei modi, Louis continuò a prepararsi col sorriso stampato in volto. Dopo essersi asciugato con cura, dedicò tutta la propria attenzione ai capelli, pettinandoli all’indietro. Fra l’infinita scelta a sua disposizione in quanto al vestiario optò semplicemente per ciò che più si adattava al genere di giornata che aveva in mente: oziosa. Puntò quindi ai colori freddi, cupi, spenti. Come sempre il suo aspetto esteriore aveva il compito di mostrare ciò che era dentro. Indossò i calzoni beige e vi infilò dentro la camicia bianca dal collo ampio, stando ben attento a non creare antiestetiche pieghe. Fra tutti i doppiopetto che possedeva ne scelse uno in color carta da zucchero, con decori floreali tono su tono. Per la giacca, infine, scelse quella color Tamigi* 3 di recente produzione, consegnatogliela da pochi giorni direttamente dalla Francia. Sembrava la giornata perfetta per sfoggiare i suoi nuovi abiti.  
Impiegò circa mezz’ora a decidere la cravatta perfetta per la sua passeggiata. Optò, dopo numerosi dubbi, per una stretta, rigorosamente in seta, anch’essa in color Tamigi. La accarezzò un poco, lucidandola col suo tocco delicato. Quel tocco non esisteva per nessuno, se non per le sue amatissime cravatte. Nessuna donna e nessun uomo aveva mai provato il privilegio di essere toccato con una tale dolcezza ed una tale dedizione dalle dita di Louis Tomlinson. Quelle piccole stoffe erano molto più di un fuggevole amante, qualcosa di più di una breve passione o di un tormento da dissipare. Le cravatte, per lui, erano il suo specchio, il mezzo per mostrarsi al mondo, l’esca da lanciare per attirare gli occhi di tutta Londra, la coda di pavone che sfoggiava con orgoglio ogni giorno. La avvolse intorno al collo per poi fissarsi allo specchio. Stringendo appena i due lembi di seta iniziò ad intrecciarli con convinzione, ma lentamente. Fece scivolare la stoffa delicata fra le dita come fosse un’altra mano da intrecciare alla sua, come fosse la persona amata con la quale faceva l’amore per la prima volta. Era completamente dedicato a lei, ogni parte di essa era sotto il suo controllo e sotto le sue più amorevoli attenzioni. La annodò senza sgualcirla, senza farle del male o senza privarla della sua natura. Con ogni cura possibile mise in evidenza ogni suo pregio, la fece sbocciare come una rosa sotto al suo collo. Quando ebbe terminato, qualche minuto più tardi, un perfetto nodo Eldredge osservava fiero il mondo. L’amore dedicatogli si era trasformato in pura bellezza.  
Soddisfatto, Louis uscì dalle sue camere.  
   
_Con un semplice “Ricorda: il tuo cuore è aristocratico”, mi venne introdotta la terza più complessa regola del decalogo. “Nonostante la carta non certifichi il tuo sangue reale, hai un animo ed una sensibilità nobile. È per questo motivo che la terza regola implica l’evitare il più possibile i borghesi. Quegli uomini rozzi e sudici pretendono di poter vivere nel lusso, credono di poter comperare un titolo od uno stato sociale grazie al denaro guadagnato lavorando. Non sanno, però, che l’odore della loro fatica continuerà a sentirsi per sempre”._  
_Questa imposizione, da bambino, mi sembrò fin troppo rigida ed assurda. Come potevo riconoscere un borghese, come facevo a sentire il loro odore di fatica? Ebbene, crescendo ho imparato quanto quell’uomo avesse ragione, e quanto fosse semplice riconoscere un lavoratore da uno che, di lavorare, non ne ha mai avuto bisogno. Odio il nostro mondo benpensante, le regole create su misura per quella classe che sta faticosamente acquistando sempre più importanza. La società sta cadendo in rovina per colpa di questi esseri che, col loro sporco denaro, stanno cercando di invertire le regole del mondo. Il denaro è tutto ciò che interessa loro perché è il denaro che porta al potere, che porta ad acquistare i titoli, a combinare matrimoni, a vivere nel lusso. Questi sciocchi borghesi non fanno altro che insozzare il perfetto status quo che vigeva da secoli prima di loro. E non c’è nulla che odi di più di un borghese arricchito che crede di essere un aristocratico._  
_Perché, lo sai anche meglio di me, certe regole sono state scritte esattamente da persone di questo rango. Noi nobili non siamo mai stati soliti imporre delle leggi morali, eppure mi sono sempre dovuto sottomettere a quelle regole che gli altri mi imponevano. Erano loro a decidere cosa era giusto fare per me, erano loro che decretavano quanto alcuni miei comportamenti fossero sconvenienti, errati o amorali. Sono stati loro, i loro dannati desideri di potere, il loro desiderio di governare il mondo intero ad avermi rovinato la vita, ad avermi portato fin qui. È stato il loro credermi scomodo nella loro schifosa società a costringermi ad abbandonare ogni cosa, perché un uomo come me non può essere visto come è realmente dai loro occhi ricoperti di monete d’oro e banconote fruscianti. Loro non capiscono, loro non sanno cosa è davvero importante nella vita._  
_E sì, non ho fatto altro che crescere con questa idea che con gli anni e con gli ultimi sviluppi della mia esistenza non hanno fatto altro che esasperare questo mio odio e questo mio schifo. Le regole della natura sono le uniche che io ho sempre seguito, e non mi pentirò mai di questo._  
   
Louis amava ed odiava Londra al medesimo modo. Amava la sua vivacità, ma al tempo stesso detestava la sua confusione. Adorava passeggiare per le vie affollate della città ma disprezzava il malessere generale che si respirava. E, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, odiava i metodi rozzi dei londinesi e il pessimo odore che aleggiava per le strade. Ogni qualvolta si ritrovasse lontano dal suo quartiere altolocato era solito nascondere sotto al guanto bianco un pomander, una profumatissima fetta di arancia essiccata con chiodi di garofano.  
Si diresse, in compagnia di Zayn, verso il Tamigi. Nonostante il suo servitore gli avesse fatto preparare un calesse, Louis preferì, per quella mattina, spostarsi a piedi. La città ed ogni suo abitante era nel pieno delle proprie attività giornaliere e spostarsi senza cavallo era un semplice modo per farsi guardare e per far parlare di sé.  
“Louis!” non era ancora giunto a destinazione, non che ne avesse _davvero_ una, quando si sentì chiamare da una voce conosciuta. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, provocando una certa ilarità in Zayn, ma si voltò sorridente verso colui che tentava in ogni modo di attirare la sua attenzione. “Niall! Che sorpresa” lo salutò, con un tono falsamente entusiastico.  
Niall era il figlio di un famoso medico chirurgo di Dublino. Era a Londra da qualche anno per seguire le orme del padre, studiando medicina nelle migliori università del regno. Era giovane, bello, ricco. Amava lo sfarzo, le feste, il divertimento, ma comunque la sua istruzione lo avevano sempre portato a venerare il denaro, mezzo di ogni cosa. Per questo studiava con dedizione: per il denaro. La professione medica era probabilmente una delle più redditizie, e questo Niall lo sapeva bene: era suo padre che lo manteneva nella capitale, era lui che, con i suoi soldi, gli permetteva di acquistare mobili ed abiti, vino, cibo. Era chiaro agli occhi di tutti come non fosse l’influenza paterna a spingerlo a studiare per intraprendere il medesimo mestiere del padre, quanto i suoi averi e le sue proprietà. Niall adorava i vestiti alla moda, e tendeva a cambiarne in continuazione. Adorava le feste, ed ogni occasione era buona per organizzarne una. Lontano dallo sguardo severo della propria famiglia era in grado di concedersi ogni vizio possibile. Sempre, però, purché non compromettesse i suoi studi: nessuno sfarzo era in grado di distoglierlo dal suo obiettivo e dal suo lavoro.  
Louis, su di lui, aveva sempre avuto pareri contrastanti. Si considerava un suo simile nella sfarzosità, nel desiderio di soddisfare ogni genere di vizio. Detestava, però, la sua mentalità così ottusamente borghese: il suo costante bisogno e desiderio di denaro, il modo in cui si adoperava ogni giorno per guadagnare il necessario per vivere e viziarsi. Mal sopportava la sua indole per la moda, per quelle cose così modernamente inguardabili che tanto intaccavano la reale bellezza. Ma, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, disprezzava il suo essere energico e vitale in qualsiasi momento, il suo perpetuo sorriso, la sua mania di essere amico di chiunque, la sua risata sguaiata e poco elegante, la sua gioia di vivere. Solo un ricco e superficiale borghese poteva apprezzare una vita del genere.  
“Non dovresti essere a lavoro?” si premurò di chiedere Louis, covando la speranza di togliersi dai piedi il giovane irlandese. Quello, però, scosse la testa, facendo ondeggiare di qua e di là i suoi capelli scuri. “Ho finito il giro di visite poco fa, ora sono libero fino alle lezioni di questo pomeriggio” lo informò, mostrandogli un raggiante sorriso. Zayn continuò a sghignazzare alle spalle di Louis, divertito dal fastidio che si ingigantiva nel volto del padrone. “Noi eravamo diretti sulle sponde del fiume per una passeggiata” tentò di svincolarsi l’aristocratico, sperando con ogni fibra del corpo che quel mediconzolo avesse qualcosa di meglio da fare che continuare ad importunare la sua mattinata. “Perché, piuttosto, non venite con me al _café_ Mullingar? Mi piacerebbe fare due chiacchiere”  lo invitò, invece, Niall, con l’evidente intenzione di non volerlo lasciare andare per un po’. Louis aprì la bocca per declinare gentilmente l’invito, come era solito fare ogni qualvolta venisse invitato da qualche borghesuccio, ma “Con molto piacere” lo precedette Zayn, sorridendo.  
Niall era talmente entusiasta di essere riuscito a convincere Louis Tomlinson a recarsi al _café_ con lui che sembrava camminare a due piedi da terra. La sua innocenza di provinciale e i modi diplomatici dell’aristocratico non gli avevano mai permesso di vedere l’astio ed il disprezzo che questo provava nei suoi confronti. La realtà era che il medico irlandese stimava profondamente Louis, ammirava il suo stile di vita e desiderava da sempre potergli assomigliare almeno un po’. Credeva di riuscirci spendendo i suoi soldi in abiti e in feste, ma mai era riuscito ad essere davvero come lui. Se Louis avesse saputo di questo suo tentativo di imitarlo, lo avrebbe schiettamente rifiutato con un semplice “Non sei autentico, Niall. Sei solo una asettica copia di qualcosa a te superiore. Non hai il cuore nobile, non hai quella sensibilità che solo io e pochi altri possediamo”, provocando in lui uno sconforto tale da spingerlo a qualche estremo gesto.  
Ma, per ora, questo non era mai accaduto, e Niall camminava a passo svelto, quasi saltellando, nella direzione del _café_ Mullingar. Louis, qualche passo più indietrò, lo seguiva lentamente, mantenendo uno sguardo glaciale nella direzione del suo gentiluomo di camera. “Cosa c’è?” chiese Zayn, incapace di trattenere l’ilarità. “Con molto piacere?” lo ammonì il padrone a denti stretti, cercando di ucciderlo con lo sguardo. Le risate sommesse di Zayn e nessuna risposta lasciarono intuire a Louis che, dopotutto, forse se l’era cercata: quella era la punizione per aver approfittato delle sue debolezze e per aver riso di quelle durante il bagno di poche ore prima.  
“Ho dei compiti arretrati da compiere per voi, Louis. Vado a sistemare alcune faccende, mi troverete qui quando avrete finito. Sicuramente la mia mancanza non sarà di peso per voi” si dileguò Zayn non appena furono arrivati di fronte al locale indicato da Niall. “Tutti desiderano un servitore dedito al lavoro come il tuo, sai? Te lo invidieranno in molti” commentò l’irlandese aprendo la porta del _café_ e lasciando entrare Louis che, silenziosamente, si limitò ad annuire.  
Il _café_ Mulligar era di proprietà di alcuni irlandesi espatriati a Londra durante la grande carestia. Il proprietario ed i vari lavoratori di quel locale conoscevano Niall e suo padre che, stando a quanto il cameriere canuto si era prontamente occupato di riferire a Louis, aveva salvato una loro giovane cugina dalla malaria. Per questo e per chissà quali altri motivi, il giovane apprendista medico era visto quasi come una divinità all’interno di quel locale, tanto che l’aristocratico arrivò a credere di essere stato condotto in quel posto per ascoltare tutte le mirabolanti avventure, le gesta eroiche e fin troppi ricami intorno alla figura del ragazzo. Il giovane Horan, in realtà, semplicemente apprezzava quel posto, lo faceva sentire più vicino alla sua casa lontana, e mostrarlo a Louis era uno dei modi per fare in modo che lui conoscesse qualcosa in più nei suoi confronti.  
Fu servito loro della cinder cake fresca di mattinata accompagnata da confettura all’arancia, un piattino colmo di scones aromatizzati alla birra e due tazze fumanti di tea. Parlarono molto degli argomenti più svariati: il tempo, Londra, l’Irlanda, l’ultima festa a cui entrambi avevano partecipato, il compleanno della regina. In realtà Niall parlò molto, mentre Louis si limitò ad annuire, proferire qualche parola di tanto in tanto per fingersi interessato e ad assaggiare ogni cosa gli venisse offerta.  
“Avrei una proposta da farti” commentò l’irlandese dopo aver addentato uno degli ultimi scones rimasti. Louis gli fece cenno con gli occhi di proseguire il discorso, le labbra occupate intorno alla candida porcellana della tazza di tea. “Domani è il mio compleanno ed ho deciso di organizzare un ballo in casa mia, verranno molti ospiti da qualsiasi parte del paese. Avresti piacere di unirti ai festeggiamenti? Per me sarebbe un grande onore averti fra i miei ospiti” gli spiegò, gesticolando appena. L’aristocratico sorrise: collezionava inviti a feste esclusive da sempre, ed il suo ego si nutriva del costante desiderio altrui di averlo alle occasioni speciali. Tutti lo consideravano una figura di spicco nella Londra dei loro anni, e questo lo inorgogliva e faceva sì che tutti lo invitassero a qualsiasi evento mondano si tenesse in città.  
“Mi farebbe davvero piacere, Niall. Mi rincresce dover declinare l’invito, purtroppo ho già molti impegni per domani sera”. Se c’era una cosa che lo inorgogliva ancora di più, però, questo erano le facce rassegnate degli sconsolati personaggi rifiutati. Ed al giovane irlandese, in quel momento, sembrava fosse appena crollato il mondo. “In ogni caso buon compleanno, Niall”.  
   
_La quarta regola è stata quasi la più semplice da mettere in pratica per me: mostrarsi superiore, freddo, indifferente di fronte a qualunque situazione._  
_Fin da bambino, infatti, ho sempre vissuto con questo mio carattere che in molti definivano timido, ma che solo in pochi nominavano semplicemente chiuso. Non sono mai stato timido, affatto: si può dire, anzi, che io fossi fra i ragazzini più spigliati ed acuti della contea. Flamboyant, mi piaceva definirmi da adolescente. Semplicemente non mi piaceva esporre quanto avevo dentro, sempre limitandomi a parlare ed a punzecchiare chiunque altro per ciò che diceva o faceva._  
_Sono cresciuto così, lavorando sul mio stesso carattere ed imparando a farlo accostare con la regola che l’uomo dai guanti rosa mi aveva dettato. Ho imparato a non espormi, a non rendere chiaro agli altri quanto accadesse dentro di me. Ho sempre nascosto la mia noia, il mio male di vivere, i miei desideri più nascosti ed ogni mia necessità, così insieme a qualsiasi genere di sentimentalismo e di schifo nei confronti del mondo. Semplicemente non mi sono mai espresso direttamente su nulla, mi sono sempre mantenuto distante dal mondo intero. Ogni gioia, ogni disgrazia degli altri per me era sempre un nulla in confronto alla vastità del mio mondo interiore. Non m’interessava, semplicemente. Non era ciò che mi lasciava interdetto, infastidito o felice._  
_Grazie al mio carattere, ho imparato anche a dosare le mie parole: quando nulla ti colpisce, nulla può essere in grado di mitigare il tuo tono di voce, la tua fermezza, la tua indifferenza e insofferenza. Ed è così che mi sono guadagnato la mia fama di uomo di ghiaccio: credi che io non sappia il modo in cui mi chiamavano in città? Tutti mi temevano perché non riuscivano a decifrarmi o ad impressionarmi, e quanto mi riempiva d’orgoglio tutto ciò!_  
_E come uomo di ghiaccio ho continuato a vivere per anni, mostrando solo ed unicamente ciò che gli altri avevano voglia che io mostrassi loro, perché nessuno in realtà si è mai impegnato ad andare oltre quanto lasciavo trasparire._  
   
Proprio come da promessa, quando Louis uscì dal _café,_ Zayn era fuori ad aspettarlo.  
“Dove sei stato? Quali erano le tue importantissime faccende?” domandò l’aristocratico con tono placato, seppur chiaramente trattenuto. Il servitore ridacchiò appena. “Ho fatto il giro del palazzo. Non avevo voglia di stare a sentire quell’irlandese” replicò, notando l’assenza di ilarità nell’espressione del padrone. “Bene”.  
Passeggiarono in silenzio per qualche isolato, fino a giungere ad una rimessa di calessi. Louis era stanco di camminare, infuriato col suo servitore, e l’unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento era tornare a casa ed intrattenersi con dell’arte. Pittura o musica, questo lo avrebbe deciso più tardi.  
“Ho incontrato la giovane Charlotte mentre ti aspettavo” riprese il discorso Zayn, quando la carrozza a loro disposizione ebbe iniziato il viaggio verso casa. Nel non ricevere risposta dall’altro “La serva della famiglia Calder” si premurò di precisare.  
Louis sorrise. Uno di quei suoi classici sorrisi maligni. “E come sta la cara vedova Calder, mh?” domandò, con una punta di spietatezza a insaporire le sue parole. Il servitore si rabbuiò appena, pentendosi quasi di aver iniziato il discorso. “Sembra venga seguita da alcuni medici della mente, in questo periodo. A quanto pare soffre di depressione da quando il marito è venuto a mancare, quasi un anno fa”. Una risata diabolica smorzò le parole grevi del ragazzo. L’aristocratico sembrava assolutamente molto divertito dalle ultime novità della disastrata famiglia Calder. “Non mi sembrava così depressa il giorno del funerale della buon’anima di Maxwell, quando urlava il mio nome e gemeva sotto il mio tocco nella stanza adiacente a quella della sua bara ancora aperta” commentò, sprezzante, ricordando senza troppi sforzi il giorno in cui la neo vedova Eleanor Calder si era lasciata trascinare nella sagrestia vuota della Chiesa in cui giaceva il corpo ancora caldo del defunto marito. Quella giovane ed affascinante ragazza lo aveva corteggiato con lo sguardo per moltissimo tempo prima che lui decidesse che fosse il momento giusto per farle credere di essere ricambiata. E quale momento migliore se non il giorno stesso del funerale del vecchio marito di lei, in modo da provocarle una ulteriore sofferenza una volta conclusa l’estasi e compreso la reale situazione: in lutto, adultera ed abbandonata da colui che aveva finto di amarla per qualche ora con la sola intenzione di appagare i propri bisogni e di burlarsi della sua vita.  
“Forse hai ragione tu, ma in quel periodo non doveva mandare avanti la sua vita mantenendo un figlio bastardo da sola. Credo sia legittima la sua situazione, non credi?” domandò Zayn, aggiungendo alla vicenda ulteriori interessanti dettagli. “Ha un figlio?” chiese infatti Louis, ignorando completamente il resto del discorso dell’altro. Quello annuì, senza sorprendersi molto dell’ignoranza dell’altro. “Pare che ti somigli molto, tra l’altro” aggiunse, provocando un’ulteriore risata nel suo padrone. “Dovrebbe gioire, piuttosto. Non sono in molte a poter vantare una copia carbone in miniatura di Louis Tomlinson, sai?” commentò questi, non appena si fu ripresto.  
Zayn annuì di nuovo ed il discorso cadde lì. Rimasero in silenzio fino al loro rientro in casa.  
   
_“Osare sempre”è un mantra che ho portato sempre con me, una di quelle regole che ho sempre portato avanti con orgoglio e buoni propositi._  
_Ogni essere umano ha i propri limiti ma il mio scopo nella vita è sempre stato quello di infrangerli e si spostarli qualche passo più avanti. È anche per questo che mi sono sempre reputato superiore a chiunque altro, è anche per questo che io, come un albatro, sono riuscito a spiccare il volo e ad erigermi al di sopra dell’umanità intera. Gli ostacoli sono qualcosa che non mi ha mai fermato, che non mi ha mai spaventato. Dopotutto, chi è che impone determinati limiti se non noi stessi? E sono proprio questi a rendere la nostra vita così misera, così monotona, così noiosa._  
_Non mi è mai piaciuto considerarmi un’entità finita, limitata: la mia natura me lo ha sempre imposto. La mia vita stessa è sempre stata basata su quel qualcosa in più che null’altro poteva osservare ma che io, in un modo o nell’altro, sarei riuscito a raggiungere. Alcuni lo chiamano Paradiso, io la chiamo natura: ho sempre detestato quelle concezioni così umane secondo cui tale scopo è possibile conquistarlo solo al termine di una vita intera, dopo aver trascorso i propri giorni regolarmente, senza mai tentare di arrivare prima a quell’obiettivo. Io, di attendere, non ne ho mai avuto voglia. Ho sempre desiderato approdare e conquistare quelle terre incantate di cui tutti parlano, quel mondo superiore ed inumano, quando ancora avevo le forze per farlo._  
_È per questo motivo che ogni giorno mi spostavo un po’ più in là, alla disperata ricerca di una via in grado di condurmi fin lì. E, ne sono convinto, quella via non è altro che un sentiero battuto fatto di prove per i quali gli uomini non riescono a trovare una soluzione. Io, lentamente, ho imparato a conoscere la mia finitezza ed a superarla un passo alla volta. Ho imparato a divertirmi in situazioni assurde ed inumane, ho imparato a trovare una vaga luce in fondo ad un bicchiere colmo di assenzio perlaceo, ho imparato a combattere la mia noia attraverso ogni sostanza che l’essere umano fosse in grado di scoprire._  
_Ho osato, sempre, ed in pochi anni ho imparato molte più cose di quanto non potesse mai imparare un borghese medio della nostra società. Ma questo, per me, non è mai bastato davvero. C’era sempre un nuovo fosso da saltare, un nuovo difetto da correggere, una nuova curva da svoltare per giungere infine lì dove sempre avevo desiderato giungere: un mondo naturale in questo schifo di realtà terrestre._  
   
Era seduto alla sua scrivania, le mani insozzate di carboncino, quando Louis fu colto da un’epifania.  
Tornato nella sua dimora si era rinchiuso nelle sue stanze ed aveva iniziato a disegnare. Lo faceva spesso, nonostante la propria vena autocritica gli avesse spesso sconsigliato di portare avanti quell’arte. Il suo schizzo era giunto da solo, come carico di vita, mentre lui, sovrappensiero, continuava a pensare alla vicenda di Eleanor Calder. Non erano affatto i sensi di colpa quelli che avevano smosso in lui tali pensieri, quanto la soddisfazione di essere stato in grado di sconvolgere una vita. Nonostante fosse sempre stato dedito al godersi ogni attimo al pieno delle sue forse, Louis detestava la vita. Aspirava al massimo, alla perfezione, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che, in questo mondo, l’unico elemento ad essere perfetto era il mondo stesso e la sua natura. Le sue giornate erano un continuo aspirare ed un perpetuo commiato. Nessuno, in quella città, possedeva una sensibilità tale da apprendere questo genere di concetto, ed anzi viveva nella gioia di un’epoca di buoni propositi, di innovazioni, di trasformazioni radicali. Eleanor era una di queste persone, e avrebbe dovuto ringraziare Louis per averle fatto aprire gli occhi riguardo l’essenza stessa della vita.  
Quando tornò alla realtà, dissuadendosi dai suoi pensieri di paladino, si rese conto di aver abbozzato, sul foglio ruvido poggiato sullo scrittoio, una scena di ballo. Un uomo ed una donna danzanti in primo piano, con molte altre figure molto simili sullo sfondo che facevano loro compagnia. Louis lo prese come un messaggio del suo volere: necessitava di una festa, un ballo. E, improvvisamente, un nome gli si fece vivido nella mente: Niall.  
Gettò il foglio con il disegno abbozzato nel cestino della carta, facendo spazio ai fogli che subito si apprestò a riempire di parole.  
   
L’ingresso della dimora di Niall era maestoso, degno di un re. Louis, avendone sempre evitato il proprietario, non aveva mai avuto l’onore di scoprirla anche all’interno. Quando, il giorno della festa, venne accompagnato, in compagnia di Zayn, dall’entrata principale al grande salone dei festeggiamenti, l’aristocratico non poté fare a meno di guardarsi intorno.  
Era una bella casa, su questo non c’era da discutere. L’apprendista medico, o chi per lui, aveva avuto un discreto gusto nello scegliere ed abbinare i tappeti, apparentemente pregiati, agli arazzi e ad i quadri disposti ordinatamente lungo le vaste pareti. I mobili lasciavano trasparire un forte apprezzamento per lo stile passato, d’altri tempi. Louis si sorprese un poco nel notare quanto quella casa somigliasse alla sua, seppur più spoglia. Il moto che aveva spinto l’arredatore e lo stilista di quell’immobile, però, aveva senza alcun dubbio la sua medesima passione per le cose belle d’ogni periodo storico. Un busto in marmo, di chiara rimembranza classica, raffigurante il giovane Niall diede il benvenuto ad i due ospiti nella sala dei festeggiamenti.  
La sala era ampia abbastanza per contenere un centinaio di persone, e sembrava che il proprietario di casa si fosse premurato di invitarne abbastanza per non farla apparire eccessivamente vuota. Louis e Zayn vennero accolti da un gran vociare, da risatine allegre, da sguardi curiosi e da musica da sala a volume molto alto. A prima vista, la maggior parte degli invitati a quella festa era la rappresentanza della popolazione benestante di Londra.  
“Louis!” gli si avvicinò il giovane Horan, le braccia spalancate pronte a ricevere un abbraccio. Zayn sorrise mentre Louis si avvicinò al loro ospite con freddezza, stringendolo in una stretta asettica. “Buon compleanno” lo salutò, allontanandosi ben presto da quella presa che sembrava non volerlo più lasciar andare. “Grazie mille amico. Ma prego, prego, entra pure. Lì in fondo c’è il tavolo con il cibo e le vivande” lo introdusse nella sala, indicandogli un punto imprecisato oltre ad un vasto muro di persone. “Se hai voglia di ballare sono sicuro non avrai fatica a trovarti una dama” continuò, facendo sorridere Louis. “Fai come se fossi in casa tua” concluse, dileguandosi nuovamente fra i suoi invitati.  
“Si aprano le danze” commentò Louis, strizzando l’occhio al suo servitore.  
   
_Uno dei tanti limiti che ho superato più e più volte è stato quello dell’amore. La sesta regola del mio decalogo era chiara, chiarissima: non sacrificare il proprio dandismo a una passione. Il dandy deve essere celibe, claustrale* 4. Nonostante questo, però, è necessario vivere il flirt come uno stile di vita, come un continuo allenamento per il proprio fascino ed il proprio aspetto._  
_Come mi dissi anche tu la sera che ci conoscemmo, la mia fama con le donne mi ha sempre preceduto. Mi piaceva corteggiare, è sempre stato uno dei miei passatempi prediletti, nonché fra i più fruttuosi. Ho frequentato, durante la mia vita, donne di ogni classe e rango, di ogni età, di ogni regno e città, senza pormi alcun problema. Non ho mai trovato differenze fra prostitute o novizie, fra serve o nobildonne: tutte cedevano al mio fascino con la stessa facilità con cui respiro ogni giorno. Col tempo ho imparato a conoscerle, a dominarle, a capirle: sapevo cosa volessero sentirsi dire, sapevo come volevano essere trattate da un uomo, sapevo come volevano essere corteggiate ed amate. Mai, però, con nessuna di esse, mi sono spinto oltre al mero piacere carnale._  
_Nell’antichità erano soliti dire che il volto ed il corpo femminile potesse essere considerato quanto di più divino e perfetto sulla faccia della terra. Ebbene, nella mia vita ho vagato in lungo ed in largo fra bordelli e castelli e mai ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare colei che potesse anche solamente avvicinarsi alla perfezione della natura. Di donne piacenti l’Inghilterra ne è piena, così come di quelle passionali, ingenue, affascinanti: nessuna, però, è mai stata perfettamente conforme a quei parametri della natura e della classicità a cui mi sono sempre indirizzato._  
_Per non parlare poi di quelle disperate alla miserabile ricerca di continue attenzioni, di amore, di un corpo che le tenesse al caldo anche dopo una notte di passione. Troppo ingenue, le donne, troppo sciocche e troppo sognatrici. Credono nelle favole che i libri cavallereschi propinano loro esattamente come un anziano inglese beve del buon whiskey d’annata. Dio, quanto le odiavo le donne._  
_Le odiavo e le amavo. Le amavo perché erano tutte così dannatamente sciocche e così dannatamente scontate da rendermi più semplice ogni cosa. Nessuna di loro mi ha mai dato tanto da poter credere di essere innamorato, nessuna di loro mi ha mai dato il giusto slancio da farmi mollare la mia intera esistenza pur di continuare a vivere al suo fianco. Ho esaudito ogni mia voglia, anche la più squallida, con il corpo di una donna addosso, ho provato piacere nel possederne così tanti e mi sono compiaciuto di ogni sottomessa iniziativa di dilettarmi. Ho amato le donne ogni qualvolta mi fosse necessario sfogare la mia noia e frustrazione, ma le ho odiate nell’esatto momento successivo al sopraggiungere del massimo godimento._  
_È stato bello usare così tante donne, è stato uno degli allenamenti più proficui e goduriosi che potessi aspettarmi dalla mia posizione. Non mi ci è voluto poi molto per diventare il migliore corteggiatore dell’intero Regno, dopotutto._  
   
Louis e Zayn vennero accolti da buona parte dei presenti in sala con sorrisi e belle parole. Tutti, a Londra e dintorni, li conoscevano ed avevano piacere di conversare con loro.  
Dopo una sfilata di gente perbene vestita a festa, iniziò ad avvicinarsi a loro Liam Payne, il capo della polizia di Londra. Era un uomo alto, robusto e dall’andatura sicura. Nonostante il suo viso tondo, contornato da una leggera coltre di barba ben tenuta, lo facesse apparire come un uomo docile ed amichevole, la serietà e la severità con le quali svolgeva il suo lavoro erano risapute in tutta la città. In molti lo consideravano un uomo di marmo, tutto d’un pezzo, coraggioso all’occorrenza e molto scaltro. Grazie alle sue doti era stato in grado di acciuffare numerosi delinquenti dediti a disturbare la quiete pubblica, e proprio per questo motivo la Regina in persona si era mobilitata per conferirgli il più alto titolo possibile del suo ambito lavorativo. In quanto direttore generale della sicurezza di Londra, ormai il comandante Payne non passeggiava più spesso per le vie della città, come invece era solito fare in passato, ma non per questo motivo era meno conosciuto e rispettato dalla popolazione. Tutti sapevano che fosse lui a celarsi dietro ogni azione della polizia, e per questo gli era incondizionatamente grata.  
Louis lo conosceva fin troppo bene per i suoi gusti e, al contrario di chiunque altro, non aveva mai apprezzato troppo i suoi servigi allo Stato. Liam era sempre fra i piedi ogni qualvolta si ritrovasse ad uscire da un locale ubriaco, ogni qualvolta utilizzasse sostanze in grado di calmarlo od eccitarlo, ogni qualvolta si trovasse a discutere con qualcuno per la strada. La sua presenza lo infastidiva: si sentiva seguito, perseguitato, come se fosse lui il prossimo delinquente a dover essere gettato in gattabuia. Ed ora era lì, ancora una volta, di fronte a lui, la divisa nera agghindata a festa, i bottoni in argento lucidati e il distintivo bene in vista. Nero, come la sua ombra.  
“Mister Tomlinson, quale piacere rivederla” lo salutò, sfilandosi il cappello. “Signor Payne” ricambiò Louis, contenendo l’espressione schifata. Quell’uomo non abbandonava il suo ruolo nemmeno nei giorni di festa, questo la diceva molto lunga su che genere di persona fosse. L’aristocratico, pur di non mostrarsi eccessivamente, lasciò cadere lo sguardo sulla donna che stringeva saldamente il braccio del suo interlocutore. “E lei deve essere la signora Payne, quale onore” si chinò per baciarle la mano, facendola sorridere. “Sophia” sussurrò quella, senza interrompere il contatto visivo creato fra loro.  
Se c’era una cosa in cui Louis eccelleva, quello era capire le donne. Sapeva leggere nei loro sguardi, comprendeva le loro esigenze ed i loro desideri. Ed in quel momento i grandi occhi castani della consorte di Liam lo stavano implorando di chiederle di ballare. Louis alzò lo sguardo verso il poliziotto: di certo lui non aveva l’aria di un uomo dedito alle frivolezze di una festa. Perciò, convinto, strinse la mano alla donna e “Posso?” chiese.  
Liam strabuzzò appena gli occhi, sorpreso e lievemente interdetto. Sua moglie era quanto di più prezioso possedesse al mondo. Nessuna medaglia al valore, nessuna nomina, nessun incontro con la Regina sarebbe mai valsa più dell’amore incondizionato che donava e riceveva ogni giorno dalla sua adorata Sophia. La amava come nessun’altra perché nessuna, come lei, aveva compreso l’uomo che si nascondeva dietro quella divisa e quell’aspetto da duro. E, per un attimo, all’udire quella richiesta, Liam vacillò. Louis era bello, talentuoso, conquistatore e mille altre cose che lui non sarebbe mai stato. Sua moglie si sarebbe invaghita di quell’uomo come qualsiasi altra donna che aveva avuto il piacere di condividere con lui qualche fugace momento? Si voltò a guardarla. Lei batté numerose volte le lunghe ciglia, cercando di convincerlo ad andare. Il sorriso sincero sulle sue labbra carnose, poi, lo fecero realizzare che lei, probabilmente, sarebbe stata immune al fascino di quell’aristocratico tentatore. Non lo diede per scontato, ma sperò fino in fondo che l’amore che lei gli dimostrava ogni giorno bastasse a non farla cadere in tentazione. “Certo” rispose, quindi.  
Sophia strinse maggiormente la mano di Louis e, insieme, si unirono alle altre coppie che vorticavano al centro del salone. Non si dissero nulla nel momento in cui assunsero le classiche posizioni del cavaliere e della dama. Le dita delle loro mani giunte si intrecciarono in una presa salda, sicura. Louis poggiò l’altra mano sul fianco di lei, leggermente più in basso rispetto a quanto consigliasse il buon costume. La strinse a sé con foga facendole mancare il respiro per un attimo. Lei arrossì come una adolescente alle prese col primo amore, mentre Louis eliminava dalla sua lista mentale delle donne da conquistare il nome della signora Payne. Attesero l’attacco e, non appena questo giunse, iniziarono a ruotare e danzare insieme a tutti gli altri.  
“Non avrei dovuta lasciarla andare” commentò Liam, guardando i due danzare sorridenti. Era da molto che non vedeva un simile sorriso stampato sul volto di sua moglie, e la consapevolezza di non esserne lui la causa iniziava già a farlo impazzire. “Forse avete ragione” finse di rassicurarlo Zayn, dandogli un paio di colpetti di consolazione sulla spalla.  
“Erano anni che non danzavo” fu la prima cosa che Sophia riuscì a pronunciare. Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo: le donne erano così scontate. La signora Payne di certo non era la prima ad iniziare una conversazione con lui in modo simile. Ormai conosceva i passaggi a memoria, non doveva più nemmeno sforzarsi di improvvisare. “Lasciatemi immaginare, l’ultima volta è stato durante il vostro matrimonio”. Quella abbassò lo sguardo, colta in fallo. “Vostro marito non è un tipo da festa, immagino” “Ma ha molte altre qualità” lo interruppe, sfidandolo. “Non lo metto in dubbio” replicò, imponendosi come colui ad avere l’ultima parola.  
Continuarono a danzare ancora per molti minuti. La veste porpora di Sophia scivolava fra le gambe di Louis, carezzandole. Era una sensazione piacevole ed intrigante per entrambi. Lei credeva di star invadendo il suo spazio, comunicandogli qualcosa di più, mentre lui non faceva altro che cederle tutto quello spazio in modo che credesse di star eccedendo in tentazione. Il metodo di Louis era da sempre stato infallibile. Le donne volevano avere il potere di decidere di chi invaghirsi, e lui non faceva altro di far credere loro di avere tutto quel potere. Perciò, con una certa disinvoltura, lasciava che lei lo stuzzicasse come meglio credeva, lasciandole dei suggerimenti sul modo di comportarsi. Liberava di poco la presa sulla mano in modo che fosse lei ad affondare le unghie sulla sua pelle, inclinava un poco il collo per permetterle di aggrapparsi a lui in modo più saldo, muoveva le gambe in modo che lei potesse carezzargli le caviglie con i piccoli piedi. E, nel frattempo, tendeva a stringerla a sé con sempre maggiore vigore, facendo in modo che i loro corpi si sfiorassero. Era un burattinaio che conosceva fin troppo bene i metodi giusti per muovere i fili del cuore di una donna.  
Doveva ammetterlo, però: Sophia Payne era la donna più sensuale e ammaliatrice che avesse mai conosciuto. Tentava di sedurlo con un tale ardore ed una tale passione che, per un attimo, quasi si convinse a lasciarla muovere a briglia sciolta per il puro gusto di conoscerne le intenzioni. Ma, a parte ciò, non era altro che una donna come qualsiasi altra. Incantatrice, certo, ma fin troppo lontana da quell’ideale di bellezza e di perfezione che tanto ricercava in una donna. Era di aspetto quasi banale: capelli morbidi raccolti in una intricata acconciatura, grandi occhi da cerbiatta, labbra grandi e carnose che ogni uomo avrebbe desiderato baciare. La vita fine, il seno contenuto e gli ampi fianchi nascosti sotto l’ancor più ampia gonna non facevano altro che omologarla a qualsiasi altra donna benestante d’Inghilterra. Louis ne conosceva così tante che ormai aveva rinunciato a ricercarne una che non si confacesse a tali standard imposti dalla società.  
“Lo ammetto, non ho mai danzato in modo simile con mio marito” gli sussurrò ad un orecchio, sporgendosi in avanti e lasciando che i loro petti si toccassero senza pudore. Louis rise: era la prima volta che qualcuna si rivolgesse a lui in modo così malizioso. Sophia era stata in grado di bruciare molte tappe di seduzione solo ballando, rendendogli il lavoro molto più semplice. “Spero per voi sia in grado di danzare meglio di me in circostanze _differenti_ , allora” le rispose, con un sorriso esplicito a sformargli le labbra. Lei rise, civettuola, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca. “Questo non posso saperlo, signor Tomlinson. Dovete dirmelo voi”. Il lavoro andava esattamente secondo i suoi piani. “Potrei, ad esempio, darvene una prova. Anche subito, se volete” la sfidò, accompagnandola fuori dalla pista da ballo. Si fermarono fra la folla, certi di poter continuare il loro discorso indisturbati a causa della confusione. “Aspettatemi nello studiolo di Niall, è in fondo al corridoio principale. Bevo un drink e sono da voi” le spiegò, con voce bassa e seducente. Sophia gli sorrise, raggiante, e si avvicinò “Non vedo l’ora” sussurrò, stampandogli un bacio bagnato dietro l’orecchio.  
Louis la vide correre via. Sorrise. Probabilmente lei lo avrebbe aspettato molto a lungo.  
Forse anche una notte intera. Forse anche per sempre.  
   
_Ma se c’era una cosa per cui il mio nome viaggiava lontano forse anche più delle mie incredibili doti di seduttore, quella era la mia incredibile conoscenza e capacità dell’arte. “Porre l’arte sopra ogni cosa”, questo era il mio modo di fare._  
_L’arte della pittura, della scrittura, del disegno, del teatro, della musica: ho approfondito ogni mia conoscenza ed ho fatto in modo che eccellessi in ognuna di queste categorie. Nulla, però, è mai stato uno sforzo per me. L’arte è stata una mia compagna fedele, una tenera amante, il più dilettevole dei piaceri a cui mi dedicavo. Mi veniva naturale, semplicemente. Mi veniva naturale fare qualsiasi cosa che si ricollegasse a qualsiasi delle arti: mi basta chiudere gli occhi, trattenere il respiro per pochi secondi, lasciare che la mia mente si estraniasse da tutti il resto ed era lì che tutto iniziava._  
_Dipingere, scrivere, suonare sono sempre state le mie vie primarie per allontanarmi da tutti il resto, per dimenticare per quel poco che bastava tutto il resto, per avvicinarmi alla natura ed alla perfezione. Il mio animo nobile viveva e si nutriva della bellezza stessa che io stesso ero in grado di creare. Non importava quanto crudele fosse la mia vena autocritica una volta terminata la mia opera: qualsiasi fosse il suo mezzo ed il suo risultato, il mio tempo speso nel creare qualcosa di nuovo mi era bastato per indirizzare ogni negatività dentro di me al fine di produrre qualcosa di buono. Gioie, frustrazioni, ansie, dolori, vittorie e sconfitte: tutto ciò che non potevo e non volevo esprimere a parole a chi non era in grado di capire, lo rappresentavo sotto forma di arte, in una realtà che solo in pochi potevano cogliere fino in fondo._  
_Lo ammetto: la mia relazione con l’arte mi è quasi impossibile da descrivere. È sempre stato qualcosa di così intimo, di così mio da rendere difficile ogni spiegazione. La mia vita, però, era unicamente rivolta a quei numerosi momenti di puro isolamento, così come quei momenti erano sempre necessari affinché io continuassi a vivere. Ricordi del mondo superiore di cui ti parlavo poco fa? Ebbene, dedicandomi alle mie arti il sentiero sconnesso di faceva più semplice, diveniva quasi una poco trafficata via di campagna. Era la mia via, l’unica forse, per ricordarmi del mondo in cui vivevo, quello lontano dalla terra che tutti gli altri uomini vivono, il mio scudo e la mia protezione per non precipitare fin lì dove gli esseri umani senza anima trascorrono le loro tristi ed insulse vite._  
   
“Spero per te tu non sia così pazzo da volerti fare la signora Payne” lo accolse Zayn non appena gli si avvicinò. Il suo era qualcosa più simile ad un ringhio a denti stretti che ad un sibilo irato. “Sarebbe una pazzia?” chiese Louis, in risposta, afferrando un bicchiere di brandy dal tavolo con i liquori. “E’ una pazzia, Louis. Liam è il capo della polizia, sarebbe in grado di trovare qualsiasi scusa pur di vederti morto dopo un affronto del genere” gli spiegò il suo servitore, quasi urlando dalla rabbia. L’aristocratico scoppiò a ridere. “Il caro Payne dovrebbe imparare a gestire e trattare quella donna che si ritrova in casa. Ci sa fare per essere una borghesuccia, sai?” bevve il suo liquore in un solo sorso e posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, allontanandosi. Zayn lo seguì. “Mi stai dicendo che hai già…” Louis si voltò, poggiandogli un dito sulle labbra per farlo tacere. “Non violerò quella donna né ora né mai. Le ho solo fatto credere di essere una donna seducente e desiderata, c’è qualcosa di male in tutto ciò?” spiegò, assumendo una delle espressioni più angeliche del suo repertorio. L’altro lo scansò, scocciato ed arrabbiato: era inutile cercare di dissuadere Louis, in ogni caso avrebbe trovato un modo per avere ragione.  
Un tintinnio fastidioso disturbò entrambi da quel discorso che sembrava essere terminato con un’ulteriore vittoria di Louis. Tutti si voltarono verso Niall, la causa di tutto quel baccano. Aveva cercato di fermare qualsiasi attività e di attirare l’attenzione su di sé, riuscendoci egregiamente. “Miei cari ospiti, innanzitutto vi ringrazio per essere qui” un applauso lo fece fermare per qualche secondo. “Mi dispiace interrompere ciò che state facendo ma è in arrivo la portata principale della serata, e mi farebbe un grande piacere avervi con me intorno al tavolo che i miei servitori hanno sistemato nella stanza qui di fianco. Vi prego quindi di raggiungere l’altra sala” annunciò, in piedi su uno sgabello che gli permetteva di sovrastare l’intera folla.  
Con un vociare sommesso come colonna sonora, tutti gli invitati iniziarono a seguire disordinatamente la richiesta del festeggiato dirigendosi verso la sala indicata. Liam si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di sua moglie. Non trovandola fra la folla, però, seguì tutti gli altri. Louis lo notò da lontano, sorridendo compiaciuto per essere riuscito a rovinare la serata a colui che, solitamente, era dedito a fare lo stesso con lui.  
“Louis?” Niall lo fermò, stringendogli una spalla. Lui si voltò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “So che magari è poco cortese da parte mia fare una richiesta del genere, ma non è che avresti voglia di suonare qualcosa al piano, dillà, mentre viene servita la torta? Una canzone basterebbe. Sei decisamente migliore del pianista dell’orchestra che ho pagato”.  
Il poco implicito complimento lo compiacque più di quanto Niall si aspettasse, e per questo annuì. “Non c'è problema” rispose, prima di essere quasi soffocato dallo stretto abbraccio del festeggiato.  
Ripetendo ringraziamenti senza sosta, l'irlandese condusse Louis, trascinandolo per un braccio, nella stanza adiacente già gremita di gente. Superarono molte persone e molti sguardi fino a giungere nell'angolo est della stanza dove, poggiato al muro, un piccolo pianoforte in legno di noce li attendeva. “Per favore, signori, ringraziate con me il gentilissimo Louis Tomlinson che ha accettato di deliziare questo momento con la sua musica” annunciò l'irlandese, mentre Louis dava le spalle al pubblico che lo applaudiva entusiasta. Le sue doti di musicista erano rinomate in buona parte del regno. Moltissimi avevano avuto l'onore di ascoltare qualche suo pezzo in precedenti feste o ricevimenti, ma per molti altri quella era un'attesissima prima volta.  
Poggiò le mani sulla tastiera, carezzando appena con i polpastrelli i tasti bianchi immacolati. Vibrazioni positive lo pervasero da ogni dove. Non seppe decifrare se queste giungessero dal piano, o forse dalla folla che attendeva la sua musica, o forse dalla consapevolezza che, una volta terminato, sarebbe stato elogiato ancora ed ancora per il resto della serata. “Quando vuoi” lo invitò Niall, dandogli una pacca leggera su una spalla, prima di allontanarsi confondendosi con il resto della folla. Louis trattenne il fiato per uno, due, tre secondi. Poi, finalmente, attaccò.  
Da ogni tocco delicato ma deciso delle dita piccole ed affusolate di Louis nacquero nuovi suoni, nuove meravigliose note che, abbracciandosi, riempirono la sala di letizia. Suonava ad occhi chiusi, concentrandosi unicamente su quel lieve contatto in grado di produrre una tale incantevole reazione musicale. Non aveva bisogno di vedere quegli asettici tasti bianchi e neri, troppo candidi e lucidi per i suoi gusti. Era il suo animo, la sua sensibilità, il suo _vero io_ a comporre quella musica gioiosa ed a tratti grave. Quello era Louis, quello vero, quello autentico, quello che ricercava l’arte per innalzarsi verso la perfezione, verso la natura. Era la stessa persona che tanto detestava essere lì, che come unico divertimento aveva quello di rovinare le vite altrui, che spezzava cuori e che se ne fregava delle sofferenze altrui. Perché la musica, la sua arte, la sua unica musa, la sua via alla perfezione era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per ignorare ogni altra cosa. Non gli importava più di essere ad una festa di ricchi borghesi, non gli importava più di avere una donna in attesa di lui in una stanza di quella casa, non gli importava più di infastidire gli altri: tutto ciò che importava era quel momento, quell’elevazione alla natura che tanto ricercava e che riusciva a conquistare solamente quando impegnato nell’arte. L’arte era sopra ogni altra cosa perché lo rendeva superiore ad ogni altra cosa.  
Non si accorse minimamente della enorme torta al centro della stanza, ignorò completamente il tono di voce degli invitati che aumentava col passare del tempo, non si curò di nessuno di quelli che gli passava di lato con un piattino in porcellana pieno di torta fra le mani. Nulla, in quel momento, aveva il minimo valore. Erano solo Louis e la sua musica.  
   
_La mia arte era una di quelle poche cose in grado di donarmi l’aria necessaria per continuare a vivere. “Possedere, non essere posseduto” era un’ulteriore regola da seguire, ed il mio personale scudo fatto di cose belle era una delle poche protezioni che avevo affinché potessi seguire al meglio questo ulteriore insegnamento._  
_Il concetto era chiaro: se non sei in grado di tenere il mondo in un pugno, sarà il mondo stesso a prenderti e schiacciarti sotto il suo insormontabile peso. Ed io ho imparato, sfruttando ogni mia conoscenza ed ogni mia capacità, a tenere le redini dell’intero universo che si muoveva intorno a me, come fossi il sole intorno al quale ogni pianeta ruota inconsapevolmente. Grazie al mio aspetto, alla mia freddezza ed indifferenza, al mio superare ogni limite, al mio conoscere e conquistare le donne, alla mia arte, ognuno intorno a me era così succube di quanto dicessi o facessi per anche solo provare a contrastarmi e superarmi. Nessuno mi ha mai schiacciato grazie solamente a me stesso, nessuno mi ha mai sormontato od imposto le proprie credenze. Il mio distacco ha sempre reso inutile ogni bieco tentativo di minacciarmi o di indirizzarmi._  
_Il mondo intero non poteva possedermi o sopraffarmi perché ero io a possedere lui. Tutto ciò che desiderassi era ai miei piedi senza che provassi il minimo sforzo._  
   
Il primo a battere le mani, al termine della canzone, fu Niall. Il suo viso compiaciuto, il suo sorriso beato, la sua risata fragorosa e i suoi fischi d'apprezzamento mossero tutti i suoi ospiti, che lo imitarono. Lo scrosciare di quell’applauso ed il tintinnare dei costosi gioielli compiacque il giovane pianista che, con un enorme sorriso, si voltò verso la folla. Nonostante si fosse isolato durante l'intera canzone, infatti, era comunque certo di aver allietato tutti nel migliore dei modi, ricevendo riscontri superlativi da ognuno dei presenti. Probabilmente era stato addirittura più apprezzato e considerato del pasticcere che aveva creato l'enorme torta che ora stazionava, mezza tagliata, sul tavolo al centro della stanza. Si guardò intorno compiaciuto e si inchinò, raccogliendo ulteriori applausi e congratulazioni.  
Appena si fu liberato della maggior parte degli sguardi, Louis fu raggiunto da Zayn, un piatto di porcellana in mano per consegnargli la sua fetta di torta. “Sei la star della serata adesso” gli sorrise, soddisfatto quasi quanto il suo padrone. Attese una risposta porgendogli il dolce che gli spettava, ma l’altro la rifiutò con un gesto della mano. “Quale credevi fosse il mio obiettivo?” lo rimbeccò, alzando le sopracciglia, facendo sentire il suo servitore un perfetto idiota. Come sempre.  
La folla all’interno della sala in cui si trovavano iniziò a dissiparsi. Molti ospiti erano tornati nel salone da ballo per continuare a godersi la musica dell'orchestra che Niall aveva assoldato per garantire il divertimento generale. “Torniamo in pista?” domandò retorico Louis, ottenendo un mogio segno d'assenso da parte del suo servitore. Si incamminarono verso la loro nuova meta, in silenzio. Era chiaro che non si stesse divertendo affatto. Zayn detestava le feste, al contrario del suo padrone, ma era sempre stato obbligato a seguire l'altro, accondiscendente, ovunque fosse invitato. Detestava la folla, le persone, la confusione, la musica alta, ballare, restarsene in disparte mentre vedeva Louis conquistare donne con una naturalezza disarmante. Detestava ogni cosa della vita mondana che era costretto a vivere a metà: se solo non fosse stato un servitore di certo avrebbe apprezzato ed amato ogni frivolezza.  
Non appena entrarono nella stanza più affollata della casa si mischiarono nuovamente fra i numerosi invitati. Liam si avvicinò a loro a grandi passi, con un’espressione minacciosa ad imbrunirgli il volto. “Dove. È. Mia. Moglie?” ringhiò, scandendo ogni singola parola. Il sorrisetto maligno sulle labbra di Louis svanì nel momento esatto in cui l’altro lo alzò da terra, afferrandolo per il colletto della camicia. I piedi non toccavano terra e il poliziotto sembrava intenzionato a non lasciarlo andare finché non avesse ottenuto delle risposte. L’aristocratico gli poggiò una mano sulla sua, chiedendogli implicitamente di essere lasciato andare, ma non funzionò. “Finito il ballo che ci avete concesso l'ho lasciata raggiungervi, mentre io sono andato a bere qualcosa al tavolo” tentò di spiegare, con la voce soffocata dalla stretta. Lo sguardo di Liam si fece più minaccioso che mai. “Puoi chiedere a Zayn se vuoi, o a chiunque altro si trovasse in questa stanza in quel momento. Si sarà smarrita lungo la strada, o forse starà girovagando per la casa. Perché dovrei essere io la causa della sua sparizione?” il suo tono suonava pacato ed incredibilmente tranquillo. Varie erano le ragioni per cui Louis non era stato colto dal panico, al contrario del suo servitore che non boccheggiava al fianco dei due senza pronunciare parola, nonostante non si trovasse nelle condizioni migliori per fare lo sfrontato e mentire ad un poliziotto. Primo fra tutti, la sala incredibilmente affollata nel quale si trovavano attutiva sicuramente ogni pulsione violenta del militare. Non erano molti quelli che avevano notato quell’improvviso attacco d’ira, ma sicuramente in molti si sarebbero accorti di una zuffa fra i due. Secondo poi, Liam aveva una certa immagine da mantenere. Sarebbe stato sconveniente con chiunque picchiare qualcuno ad una festa dove la maggior parte degli invitati erano personaggi altolocati della città, figuriamoci per il capo della polizia. Rivestire questo genere di ruolo, inoltre, aveva provocato nell’uomo una sorta di deformazione professionale secondo la quale non era buona cosa accusare qualcuno senza avere delle prove tangibili, nonostante ogni inizio portasse alla sua colpevolezza. Fu proprio a questo ultimo aspetto del carattere professionale di Liam che Louis si aggrappò con ben poca disperazione.  
A confermare le sue sicurezze, infatti, il poliziotto lo lasciò andare, poggiandolo nuovamente a terra con lentezza. Nessuna parola seguì il suo gesto di infinito autocontrollo, da nessuno dei due coinvolti. Liam studiò per un’ultima volta il suo antagonista e poi, col volto ancora corrucciato, si allontanò a grandi passi, diretto chissà dove. “Te la sei vista brutta, amico” gli sussurrò Zayn, con le gambe che ancora tremavano dallo spavento. “Quell'orso non potrà mai farmi nulla... Dopotutto non ho fatto nulla perché si indignasse tanto” lo tranquillizzò, a modo suo, il suo padrone.  
Chiudendo definitivamente il discorso su quanto appena accaduto, i due si avvicinarono al tavolo pieno di manicaretti dilettandosi con uno dei loro passatempi preferiti: commentare ogni presente alla festa. Criticarono ogni abbigliamento poco adeguato, ogni acconciatura pacchiana, ogni sorriso di cortesia, ogni donna appetibile. Zayn puntò lo sguardo verso una bionda con uno sgargiante abito lilla tempestato di perle, ma Louis lo dissuase facendogli credere di non essere all'altezza per una tale bellezza. Commentarono quindi le scarse doti dei musicisti in sala, le canzoni del loro repertorio e la qualità del cibo offerta. Se non si parlava di Louis o delle sue donne, allora era necessario parlare di cose inutili. Era così che funzionava nel loro rapporto, e questo genere di disequilibrio stava bene ad entrambi.  
“Louis!” lo chiamò nuovamente Niall, avvicinandosi a loro. Sembrava che il festeggiato fosse talmente attratto da lui da seguirlo ovunque e da bramare una conversazione fra di loro. L’irlandese, stavolta, teneva il braccio intorno alle spalle di una esigua figura femminile che teneva lo sguardo a terra, apparentemente imbarazzata. Questa visione bastò a Louis per non sbuffare od alzare gli occhi al cielo come ogni altra volta in cui si era trovato a dover discorrere con il giovane medico. I due si fermarono a pochi passi dall’aristocratico. “Questa dolce fanciulla mi ha tanto pregato di farvi conoscere” gli spiegò, spingendo delicatamente la ragazza verso il suo interlocutore. Louis si avvicinò e, chinandosi con rispetto, bacio la mano della timida piccola donna che, a prima vista, aveva la sua età. Una nuova preda che giungeva nel covo del lupo di sua spontanea volontà, quale emozione. “Non sono un tradizionalista, vi avrei ascoltato anche se vi foste presentata da sola, signorina...” “Styles, Gemma Styles” completò la frase quella, ritirando la mano appena posta al gentiluomo. I due si guardarono un poco, in silenzio.  
La ragazza indossava un ampio abito turchese, talmente stretto in vita da farla apparire come un fragile fruscello. Il colore freddo contrastava ed enfatizzava l'incarnato niveo simile alla porcellana che la rendevano quasi irreale e ancora più fragile. Le lentiggini ed il rossore d'imbarazzo sulle guance erano l'unica nota di colore in quel viso così equilibrato, contornato da alcune ciocche castane di capelli che spettinavano l'acconciatura semplice ma d'effetto. Louis pensò che quella ragazza fosse esattamente l'opposto di colei che aveva appena sedotto ed abbandonato nello studiolo di Niall. Sophia era una donna dalla bellezza passionale, una di quelle per la quale daresti la vita pur di scoprirne le doti. Gemma, invece, appariva così... Innocente. Una bambina alla quale va mostrato il mondo, la luna alla quale i poeti si appellano nelle poesie sull'amore puro. Una di quelle donne da sfoggiare con la stessa cura ed attenzione che il Don Giovanni concedeva alle novizie ed alle monache di clausura. La letteratura gli aveva insegnato molto, e molto di quello che aveva letto aveva voglia di provare. Sedurre una ragazza di quel genere sarebbe stata una ulteriore conquista.  
“Ora che le presentazioni sono state fatte io posso dileguarmi” ruppe il silenzio Niall, fuggendo via come il più scapestrato dei Cupido. Gemma arrossì ulteriormente, mentre Louis gli sorrideva divertito: sarebbe stato un piacere scoprire fino a che punto sarebbe stata in grado di avvampare alle sue dimostrazioni d’attenzione. “A cosa devo l'onore di questa presentazione?” chiese, intrecciando le braccia al petto. “Volevo solamente complimentarvi con voi per la vostra musica... È stato un immenso piacere per me potervi finalmente ascoltare dal vivo. Sapete, la vostra fama vi precede” spiegò quella, gesticolando. “Voi suonate?” domandò Louis, sorridendole sornione e ringraziandola implicitamente per aver sottolineato la sua bravura. E per aver trovato un punto di partenza dal quale partire con il flirt. “Me la cavo” replicò celermente la ragazza, mentre le sue guance diventavano purpuree, sorridendo.  
“Mia sorella è sempre dannatamente modesta” sostenne una voce bassa e nasale, una voce mai udita. Louis spostò lo sguardo verso colui che aveva appena parlato, con un sopracciglio alzato. Probabilmente quel tipo era sempre stato lì, durante quella breve conversazione, senza essere stato presentato né, tantomeno, notato. Ma come aveva fatto a non notarlo? “La realtà è che insegna pianoforte alla Royal Academy of Music, quindi è di gran lunga superiore al vostro livello” continuò quello, con tono superiore, sfidando l’altro. Gemma gli diede una gomitata sul fianco, sperando di farlo tacere. Ma nel momento in cui quello si apprestò nuovamente a parlare, “Mio fratello sta mentendo ovviamente” lo anticipò, sorridendo imbarazzata nella direzione di Louis. Il fratello si voltò a guardarla, la bocca spalancata in segno di stupore e disaccordo. “Gem, non dovresti mostrarti inferiore a lui, credo che...”  
“Voi sareste?” domandò Louis, stroncando sul nascere il battibecco fra i due che, secondo le sue previsioni, si sarebbe protratto talmente a lungo da far scemare il suo interesse verso la ragazza.  
“Harry Styles” si presentò velocemente quello, senza nemmeno porgergli la mano per una educata stretta familiarizzante. I loro sguardi si incontrarono per la prima volta.  
“Harry Styles” ripeté Louis, annuendo e separandosi da quel contatto visivo che lo infastidiva come poche altre cose.  
Harry Styles, l'insolente dagli occhi verdi.  
   
_Paradossalmente la penultima legge del decalogo del dandy era anche una delle più complesse da portare a termine: vivere ironicamente la propria vita e divertirsi._  
_Da bambino non mi veniva affatto difficile eseguire una tale richiesta: ero così spensierato, senza alcuna preoccupazione, vivevo in un bel palazzo, ero servito e riverito in continuazione e tutto il mio tempo era occupato a giocare. Crescendo, però, ed iniziando a mettere in pratica ogni punto del decalogo che quell’uomo bizzarro mi aveva esposto, tutto si era fatto più complicato: è pressoché impossibile divertirsi e non prendersi mai realmente sul serio quando si hanno così tanti obblighi da seguire, così tante regole da non violare mai, così tanti obiettivi da raggiungere. Poi, però, capii: nessuna delle precedenti regole era realmente attuabile senza un minimo di ironia. Sono i borghesi quelli che lavorano sodo e si impegnano in tutto ciò che fanno, non è nella mia natura seguire le loro orme e preoccuparmi affinché tutto vada secondo determinati piani._  
_Non si può creare un proprio stile senza divertirsi, così come non si può godere dei piaceri carnali, non si possono superare determinati limiti, non si può creare dell’arte. Il non prendere troppo sul serio sé stessi ed il mondo è alla base di ogni cosa, così come il perpetuo desiderio di sconfiggere quella noia latente che accompagna continuamente la vita di ogni uomo sensibile. Quanto mi divertivo a deridere gli altri ed i miei stessi comportamenti._  
   
La conversazione fra Louis e Gemma stentò a decollare a causa dei continui interventi di Harry. Il ragazzino sembrava chiaramente intenzionato a sabotare ogni tecnica di flirt che l’aristocratico conoscesse. La sorella era la prima ad esserne infastidita, in realtà: più e più volte gli aveva rifilato delle gomitate su un fianco o gli aveva pestato i piedi nel modo più plateale possibile. Questo, però, sembrava non accorgersene o, più semplicemente, non curarsene affatto.  
“Sarebbe un onore per me, signorina Styles, poterla invitare per un ballo” sostenne infine Louis, chinandosi appena. Quella era la sua ultima spiaggia, l’ultimo disperato tentativo per potersi trovare solo con la ragazza per poter conversare con lei in tranquillità. Era sicuro di aver avuto un impatto positivo su di lei, a giudicare dalle gote perennemente arrossate e dagli occhi quasi lucidi, ma mai sarebbe riuscito ad andare oltre quel semplice pregiudizio senza andare oltre quella conversazione perennemente disturbata. Non aveva imparato nulla di lei, se non che insegnasse nel miglior conservatorio del regno, che adorasse la musica di Chopin e Shubert ed andare a teatro ad ascoltare le arie, che scrivesse brevi melodie che poche persone avevano avuto l’occasione di ascoltare.  
Gemma sorrise imbarazzata a quell’invito e fece per avvicinarsi a Louis per stringere il suo braccio ed accettare tacitamente quell’invito quando “Preferirei di no, Gem” la fermò suo fratello. Entrambi si voltarono verso di lui per incenerirlo con lo sguardo. “Non darmi ordini, Harry” lo rimbeccò la ragazza, chiaramente offesa da quel controllo che il fratello stava cercando di imporle. Quello alzò le spalle, fingendo indifferenza, e le fece cenno di andare.  
Louis, finalmente vittorioso, trascinò la ragazza al centro della sala sotto lo sguardo inquisitore del ragazzo. Attesero, mano nella mano, che terminasse la canzone precedente. I primi accordi della nuova canzone risuonarono nella stanza. Un valzer: nulla di meglio per un corteggiamento. I due si unirono agli altri ballerini. La canzone era inconfondibilmente nota. “Adoro la Traviata” il viso di Gemma si illuminò e Louis constatò che, quando sorrideva, era anche più graziosa. Non aveva mai conosciuto una ragazza talmente indipendente da rivestire un ruolo importante nella società londinese. Con lei, perciò, ci andò più cauto. Non fece scivolare la mano fino ai fianchi, ma anzi si limitò a carezzarle delicatamente la schiena. Nessun impeto per stringerla a sé, nessuna mano intrecciata alla sua. La strinse per ballare come un qualsiasi gentiluomo avrebbe fatto con la sua dama. Perché, ne era certo, per conquistare quella tenera fanciulla era necessario carezzarla e tentarla con le parole, mostrarle la sua maestria e le sue doti intellettuali e non l'incredibile capacità fisica di gestire una donna.  
Iniziarono a vorticare in mezzo a mille altre coppie, quasi confondendovisi. “Questa è la canzone del Brindisi, giusto?” chiese la ragazza, canticchiando sottovoce la melodia della canzone che risuonava allegra nella stanza. La piccola orchestrina assoldata dall’organizzatore della festa non aveva né tenore né soprano e le note scivolano leggere nell’aria senza essere riconosciute da molte persone. “Ne conoscete il significato?” Louis sfidò le sue conoscenze. Il messaggio implicito di quella quasi banale domanda era chiaro: voleva lasciarle credere che, per lui, lei aveva sicuramente una intelligenza superiore a quella di chiunque altra. Stava riservando a quella giovane ragazza il medesimo trattamento che concedeva a qualunque altra, ma sotto differente punto di vista: a tutte lasciava credere di essere migliori di lui dal punto di vista del corteggiamento e delle decisioni, a Gemma lasciava credere di essere migliore di lui dal punto di vista culturale. “Non mi sono mai soffermata a tradurne il testo, in realtà” ammise lei, arrossendo imbarazzata. Louis le sorrise: di superiore a lui non aveva proprio un bel nulla, e questo lo sapeva fin troppo bene nonostante a lei facesse credere il contrario. Il suo pensiero, in quel momento, era più che chiaro: sarebbe stato interessante provare una donna che credeva e tentava di tenergli testa anche dal punto di vista intellettuale. Quella ragazzina timida e quasi impacciata sarebbe stata la sua cavia perfetta per quel primo, ottimo, esperimento. “Voi conoscete l'italiano?” proseguì lei, cercando di non far cadere la conversazione proprio nel momento in cui le sue mancanze erano state celate. Reazione interessante. “Ho vissuto quanto basta a Firenze per aver imparato il significato di questi versi, se questo è quello che mi state chiedendo” le sorrise, immaginando di poterle rifilare qualsiasi menzogna riguardo alla traduzione delle parole di quel valzer. Parlarono della permanenza italiana di Louis per un po’. Gemma ne sembrava piacevolmente colpita, come se fosse mancato solo un dettaglio simile a farla pendere da quelle labbra tentatrici. “Ha un bel significato questa canzone? Adatto alla situazione?” lo sorprese un poco, cambiando nuovamente discorso, facendolo quasi scoppiare a ridere. Quella ragazzina ci sapeva davvero fare con le parole, su questo non c’erano dubbi. “Per situazione immagino voi intendiate il nostro incontro e non i festeggiamenti di Niall, giusto?” la fece arrossire ulteriormente. Ma, comunque, la ragazza annuì. “Con questo brindisi i due protagonisti scoprono di essere innamorati l’uno dell’altra, direi che è molto adatto alla situazione” spiegò, senza mezzi termini. “Libiam, amor fra i calici, più caldi baci avrà” canticchiò, riempiendo i vuoti della melodia. La ragazza sorrise nuovamente e gli si avvicinò un poco con gli occhi socchiusi, come pronta a ricevere un bacio. Louis non la accontentò, ma il suo ego si convinse, ancora una volta, di essere un conquistatore infallibile. Pochi passi ancora e quella donna sarebbe letteralmente caduta ai suoi piedi.  
Finito quel valzer, i due si allontanarono dalla pista. “Sarebbe un piacere per me conversare ancora con voi, Gemma. Aspettatemi qui: vado a prendermi qualcosa da bere” le sussurrò ad un orecchio. Doveva celebrare la sua ulteriore conquista e prepararsi ad oltrepassare altri limiti. Quella annuì, sorridendo. “Vi attendo qui, allora” gli comunicò, salutandolo appena con un gesto della mano. Allontanandosi, Louis pensò a Sophia che ancora lo attendeva in quello studiolo angusto e rise di lei. E rise anche di Gemma, perché anche la ragazza apparentemente più intelligente dell’intero Regno era stata piegata al suo volere.  
Louis incontrò Zayn al tavolo delle bevande, in mano un bicchiere semi vuoto di brandy. “Dobbiamo aggiungerne un'altra alla lista?” chiese, senza inutili premesse. Il padrone annuì, soddisfatto. “Con lei non voglio prendermela con calma. Potrei non rivederla più e non vorrei mai farmi scappare un'occasione simile” spiegò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. “Nel caso in cui non dovessi vedermi per troppo tempo, sarò sicuramente in qualche stanza del piano superiore. Te nel frattempo puoi fare ciò che vuoi purché non mi stia fra i piedi” terminò, secco, guardando le bottiglie disposte disordinatamente sul tavolo. Zayn alzò le spalle, rassegnato, in segno di comprensione. Dopotutto non gli era mai stato fra i piedi in situazioni simili, ed anche durante la serata non lo aveva mai infastidito troppo: di certo non sarebbe stato difficile mantenere una tale richiesta. Ci era abituato, ecco tutto. Scolò quel che poco rimaneva del suo drink e si allontanò a grandi passi, diretto verso il centro della pista.  
Louis continuò a sbirciare fra le varie proposte alcooliche offerte dalla casa finché non trovò ciò che faceva al caso suo. Nascosta fra le varie bottiglie di liquori e distillati pregiati si nascondeva una boccia dalla forma bizzarra e dal contenuto verde lucente. Era davvero difficile non riconoscerne immediatamente il contenuto, esattamente ciò che stava cercando: assenzio. Per la prima volta l’indole di Niall nel seguire le nuove mode del momento si era rivelata un punto a suo favore. L’aristocratico, sorridendo compiaciuto, se ne versò in buona quantità in un ampio bicchiere da champagne, non avendo a disposizione bicchieri adatti. Diluì il distillato con dell’acqua fredda che non fece fatica a trovare su quell’ampio bancone e, proprio come sempre, iniziò ad osservarlo. Nonostante fosse ormai una vista usuale, per lui il modo in cui i due liquidi così differenti si mischiassero facilmente fra loro era sempre uno spettacolo meraviglioso. Non si era mai spiegato come facesse l’acqua, limpida e trasparente, a rendere opaco e lattiginoso il vivido verde dell’assenzio puro. Sapeva solamente che quello era un miracolo della natura che lo avrebbe sempre affascinato.  
Una volta che la reazione chimica fu completata, Louis avvicinò il bicchiere alle labbra, pronto a brindare in grande stile alla sua ulteriore vittoria. “Non crederete mica che io vi lasci disonorare mia sorella così facilmente” una voce bassa e nasale interruppe il suo brindisi solitario. Harry, il fratello di Gemma, lo fissava con sguardo truce, come pronto ad ucciderlo da un momento all'altro. Louis lo studiò da capo a piedi. Teneva un bicchiere di vino rosso semi vuoto in una mano, e le sue guance più arrossate rispetto al precedente incontro tradivano gli antecedenti bicchieri già svuotati. Era davvero un peccato che l’alcool, in lui, non provocasse reazioni allegre come nella maggior parte delle persone: in quel momento, almeno, non sarebbe stato vittima dei peggiori istinti omicidi nei confronti di uno sconosciuto aristocratico che aveva mostrato dei segni d’interesse nella sorella. “Non oserei mai disonorarla, per chi mi avete preso?” l’aristocratico rimase serio, nonostante avesse solamente una gran voglia di scoppiare a ridere per la bugia appena raccontata e per la scena patetica che si stava trovando davanti. “Non prendetemi in giro” lo fece zittire l’altro, ringhiando. “sarò più giovane di voi ma di certo non sono uno stupido” proseguì, fermandosi poi per prendere aria. Bevve in un’unica sorsata quello che rimaneva del suo vino, per poi tornare a fissare l’uomo davanti a sé. Gli si avvicinò di qualche passo, annullando quasi completamente la loro distanza.  
“Louis Tomlinson” gli alitò in faccia. Lo aveva pronunciato in un sussurro, come fosse un segreto. Voleva spaventarlo, voleva fargli provare terrore, voleva che avesse paura di lui. Louis, all’udire il suo nome pronunciato in quel modo, rabbrividì sul serio. Era sorprendente, perché mai nessuno ci era riuscito. Ma quello non era stato un brivido di terrore, come Harry aveva sperato, quanto di piacere. La sua voce bassa, arrochita dall’alcool, condita da un lieve accenno di cadenza del nord aveva appena paralizzato l’altro sul posto. Quella minaccia, alle orecchie di Louis, era risuonata come una melodia sensuale, da brividi. Non riuscì a spiegarsene i motivi. Quasi sorrise, prima che l’altro riprendesse le sue accuse. “La vostra fama vi precede. Sarete anche un ottimo pianista e probabilmente anche un uomo bravo con le parole, ma chiunque in questo regno è a conoscenza delle vostre incredibili doti di corteggiamento. Siete un Don Giovanni senza cuore che soddisfa ogni sua voglia come e quando più ne ha voglia…” prese fiato per la prima volta “… e non ti permetterò di soddisfare le tue schifosissime voglie da pervertito con mia sorella” concluse, lapidario, digrignando i denti.  
Louis mantenne il proprio sguardo fisso in quello dell’altro per tutto il tempo di quel monologo, costringendosi a tenere il viso alzato per colpa della loro notevole differenza di altezza. Durante il suo silenzio, durante l’ascolto di quelle lodi velate e di quelle minacce ringhiate, ebbe modo e tempo di analizzare il suo interlocutore. Notò che Harry avesse ancora un viso da bambino, e che la sua apparente innocenza stonava terribilmente con il tono minaccioso che aveva utilizzato con lui fino a quel momento. Notò il suo cambio di interlocutore all’interno del suo discorso, che il tono referenziale che aveva utilizzato fino a poco prima era svanito per divenire egualitario. Notò che, probabilmente, prima di quel discorso avesse anche indagato sulla sua vita e sulla sua fama in maniera minuziosa, come pochi altri nel regno avevano fatto. Louis rimase colpito da ognuno di questi aspetti appena analizzati: nessuno lo aveva mai minacciato in quel modo, nessuno si era rivolto a lui facendo passare la sua vita come qualcosa di sbagliato, nessuno gli aveva mai dato del tu. Nessuno lo aveva mai sfidato o contraddetto nella sua vita, e l’idea che il primo fosse un ragazzino del genere lo impressionava e divertiva. Perciò rise come se quella fosse la situazione più divertente sulla faccia della terra.  
“Non c’è nulla da ridere” lo interruppe Harry, stringendo i pugni. Louis si riprese, passò una mano fra i capelli e tornò a guardare il suo interlocutore negli occhi. “Ascoltami. Tua sorella è una bella ragazza, intelligente, intraprendente e tutto quello che vuoi. Ma, ora, non voglio offenderti, ma perché dovresti credere che io sia interessato a lei?” domandò, fingendo fastidio. “Devo ricordarti che ero con voi prima che andaste a ballare? Ti ho visto come la guardavi e come la mangiavi con gli occhi, ho sentito il modo in cui ti rivolgevi a lei, compiacendola per ogni cosa. Se questo non è interesse o voglia di sedurla, dimmi tu cos’è” fu la risposta seccata di Harry. Le nocche iniziarono ad impallidirsi sotto la forza della stretta dei pugni. “Io la chiamo semplicemente educazione, mio caro. Ogni donna va trattata col rispetto che merita, va ammirata ed assecondata. Non ci capisci poi molto tu, eh? Sei molto giovane, è chiaro che tu non abbia una tale mentalità” lo sfidò ancora. L’espressione arrabbiata sul volto di Harry a quella risposta non fece altro che compiacere ulteriormente Louis. “Non è di me che si sta parlando. Non avresti dovuto invitarla a ballare con te, questa non è educazione: è seduzione bella e buona” ringhiò. Louis, stufo di quella conversazione, sbuffò. “Stammi bene a sentire. Tua sorella aveva voglia di ballare e questo le si leggeva in faccia, così come il desiderio di godersi la festa senza te fra i piedi. L’ho solo fatta svagare un po’, tutto qui. Se proprio te lo stai chiedendo, non rientra nello standard delle donne a cui generalmente faccio la corte. Se fossi stato interessato a lei, come tu tanto temi, sarei rimasto a corteggiarla per il resto della serata piuttosto che venire qui, da solo, a bere e a godermi per conto mio questa festa, non credi?” sbrodolò, mostrandogli il bicchiere ancora pieno che stringeva in mano. Mentì, ma non del tutto. In fondo c’era un po’ di verità in quelle sue parole.  
Harry non colse la menzogna e prese ogni parola per vere, così come dimostrò l’improvviso rilassamento del viso contratto di rabbia. “Mia sorella è un osso duro. Non avrebbe mai ceduto alle tue lusinghe in ogni caso” commentò, squadrando nuovamente dalla testa ai piedi quello che fino a qualche momento prima considerava il suo nemico. Ora, più che altro, sembrava solamente un aristocratico ben vestito dalle esigue dimensioni che non faceva paura a nessuno. Non a lui, per lo meno. Non era affatto offeso nel sapere che la sorella non rientrasse nelle grazie di quell’uomo dalla pessima reputazione, ma comunque era orgoglioso e soddisfatto di lei al solo pensiero che potesse rifilare un due di picche a quel Don Giovanni. “Già, probabilmente hai ragione” si finse affranto Louis, appagato dal modo in cui era riuscito a placare quel ragazzino che, evidentemente, non era mai stato soggiogato con le menzogne.  
Contro ogni previsione, il viso glabro di Harry si sformò nuovamente: l’espressione rilassata di pochi istanti prima si trasformò nel volto della vittoria. Le labbra del ragazzo si incurvarono a formare un enorme sorriso trionfante contornato da un paio di fossette sulle guance lisce. Louis, sorpreso da quella reazione, sgranò gli occhi: mai, in vita sua, aveva veduto una tale trasformazione compiersi sotto i suoi occhi. Quel volto che poco prima lo minacciava, rabbuiato, ora era luminoso, felice, e gli stava donando una delle viste più belle che avesse mai avuto il piacere di ammirare. Quello che si trovava davanti non era più il bambino che finge di essere un uomo, ma un fanciullo in crescita. Per un momento Louis credette di aver scorto, nel viso di Harry, una delle opere d'arte più belle che avesse mai incontrato nella sua vita. Ma, nell’istante immediatamente successivo, si dissuase dai suoi stessi pensieri: non era possibile. Bevve tutto l'assenzio nel bicchiere in un solo sorso per distrarsi da quei pensieri ignobili che gli si erano appena frullati nella testa: un ragazzino così stupido da credere alle sue parole non poteva essere un’opera d’arte. L’arte era ben altro.  
Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso Harry. Quel sorriso non era affatto sparito, così come i suoi inquietanti pensieri. Il suo volto assunse sicuramente un’espressione indecifrabile, perché “È forte quella roba?” chiese il ragazzino, guardandolo incuriosito. “Dovresti provarlo” fu tutto ciò che Louis gli rispose, sorridendo appena. Versò nuovamente l’assenzio puro nel calice appena svuotato e lo allungò con l’acqua fredda. A reazione chimica appena iniziata, porse il bicchiere al giovane Styles. Soltanto ammirandoli a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro, l’aristocratico poté notare che il verde opaco e spento di quella bevanda che tanto amava era fin troppo simile al verde degli occhi di Harry. Questo poteva spiegare l’inspiegabile attrazione che aveva appena provato per quelle due iridi che ora lo fissavano incuriosite.  
Il ragazzo accettò la bevanda con mano tremante: era un novellino anche in questo, probabilmente. In questo, e quante altre cose? Guardò il liquido raggiungere una tonalità stabile, strana, mai vista, e questo gli fece capire che era arrivato il momento di mandare giù quello strano intruglio che l’altro aveva appena bevuto.  
“Alla salute” brindò, alzando appena il bicchiere, prima di bere tutto in un sorso.  
La sua faccia schifata, quando ebbe finito, fece sorridere Louis come un perfetto idiota.  
   
_L’ultima regola, però, era probabilmente la più importante di tutte: non importava quanto fedelmente tu seguissi ogni altro punto del decalogo, purché che questa venisse rispettata. “Stupire, invertire il proprio sé”._  
_Non è stato affatto complicato essere una continua sorpresa per chiunque, ero un vero e proprio maestro nel cogliere tutti di sorpresa, di colpirli grazie al mio continuo trasformismo. Ero bravo, eccome se lo ero: comportarmi diversamente dal mio solito era uno dei miei passatempi preferiti, adoravo osservare le facce stupite degli altri, il loro continuo chiedersi perché mi comportassi diversamente dal solito, i loro occhi che mi osservavano confusi, incapaci di prevedere ogni mia mossa._  
_Era semplice, e divertente._  
_Adoravo le dieci regole che scandivano la mia vita, erano per me come una continua guida verso il miglioramento e l’estraniamento da chiunque altro. Le seguivo diligentemente._  
_Iniziai quando avevo solo sei anni, quando un galantuomo bizzarro mostrò molta più attenzione per me di quanto non facesse mio padre ogni giorno. Dopo avermi elencato ogni cosa con minuziosa attenzione se ne andò, scomparendo dietro il primo angolo. Fu per me come un’apparizione angelica, come un segno del divino che mi spingeva e spronava verso la mia vera esistenza. Tanto infelice è stata la mia vita, ma molto più lo sarebbe stata se solo non avessi ascoltato quelle parole che accesero questo fuoco nel mio petto._  
_Sì, hai letto bene: la mia vita è stata infelice nonostante tutto. Perché nulla, nemmeno la regola più rigida e ben seguita, è stata in grado di condurmi fino all’essenza stessa della bellezza, fino al mondo superiore che tanto ammiravo, il Paradiso a cui tanto aspiravo. Nulla, mai._  
_Eppure poi, amore mio, sei giunto tu._  
_Tu sei stato in grado di rendere la mia decima legge l’unica legge applicabile alla vita, e lo hai fatto nella maniera più naturale e silenziosa che ci si potesse aspettare. Grazie a te, e per te, ho inconsapevolmente violato ogni imposizione del mio essere. Mi hai spogliato di ogni convenzione, di ogni moralità non scritta, di ogni preconcetto che io stesso avevo creato nella mia testa nel corso degli anni._  
_Hai invertito il mio io con facilità, plasmandomi su di te senza forzarmi. Perché, dopotutto, sono io quello che ha voluto cambiare, ha voluto sorprenderti, ha voluto sorprendere se stesso._  
_Perché tutta la vita è un processo di demolizione, e solo tu sei riuscito a demolire ogni mia credenza, ogni mia certezza, ogni mia sicurezza. Solo tu mi hai reso quell’uomo che se ne stava assopito nel mio cuore, quello che conosceva la vera via per il Paradiso ma che non ha mai osato parlare perché fatto tacere dalla mia diligenza._  
_Ed è stato con te che per la prima volta non mi sono più curato del mio abbigliamento, mostrandomi debole ed in maniche di camicia di fronte ad uno sconosciuto come te che, però, già stava iniziando a capirmi un po’ di più._  
   
Che fosse colpa dell’alcool o che fosse colpa di quel ragazzino, Louis dimenticò completamente di dover tornare sulla pista da ballo per raggiungere Gemma. Sentiva di aver qualcosa di meglio da fare, in quel momento, e tentava di non ammettere a sé stesso che quel ‘qualcosa di meglio’ includeva la conoscenza più approfondita del fratello della ragazza che, fino a pochi istanti prima, appariva nella sua mente come la nuova preda da divorare.  
Il concetto era semplice: Harry era un ragazzo interessante e con lui si conversava con piacere. Louis aveva messo da parte, grazie anche all’assenzio in circolo, buona parte delle sue inibizioni. Il suo carattere generalmente non gli aveva mai permesso di abbandonare un’opera a metà, ma quella era la sua prima eccezione. Evidentemente il suo inconscio aveva intuito che non valeva la pena compromettersi eccessivamente per distruggere la reputazione di una ragazzina poco maliziosa. Oppure, semplicemente, la sua vena lunatica e la sua natura devota al continuo cambiamento lo avevano colpito ancora una volta. Sorprendeva sempre chiunque, e per la prima volta addirittura se stesso.  
Durante la conversazione di fronte al banco dei liquori, fra vari bicchieri di vino rosso, Louis aveva avuto modo di conoscere il giovane Harry e, doveva ammetterlo, quel ragazzino, ai suoi occhi ed alle sue orecchie, iniziava ad acquistare sempre maggiore interesse da parte sua.  
In realtà non avevano parlato poi molto del loro passato o delle loro origini: certe informazioni risultavano inutili, come se si conoscessero da anni. Parlarono perlopiù di feste, di musica, di stile. Harry sembrava una copia in miniatura –per l’età, non di certo per la statura- di Louis, sotto certi punti di vista. Per un attimo gli passò anche per la testa l’idea che quello potesse diventare, in un futuro non necessariamente lontano, un suo apprendista, un nuovo soggetto degno di essere avvicinato alla sua mentalità ed educato in base al decalogo che lui aveva seguito per tutta la vita. Le basi erano promettenti: con il suo aiuto sarebbe divenuto sicuramente un dandy perfetto.  
Harry era un ragazzo elegante tanto quanto lui. Indossava una giacca antracite che risaltava la pelle candida, mentre il foulard verde bottiglia attorcigliato attorno al collo lasciava che i suoi grandi occhi verdi risplendessero e risaltassero su quel viso da bambino. Era incredibile quanto lui e la sorella si assomigliassero. Stessa forma del viso, taglio degli occhi, naso, sorriso. L'assenza di tracce di barba e di baffi non lo facevano solo apparire come un ragazzino, ma anzi risaltava ulteriormente la sua pelle nivea all'apparenza perfetta. Chiunque avrebbe potuto paragonarlo ad un marmo greco e nessuno si sarebbe opposto perché, dopotutto, il suo viso tondo e sorridente era fin troppo simile a quello del cupido della mitologia. Nonostante fosse molto alto ed avesse delle gambe lunghe ed affusolate, comunque era in grado di gestire i suoi movimenti. Riusciva ad essere elegante in ogni caso, quando chiunque altro, con delle gambe come le sue, sarebbe apparso come una goffa imitazione di una giraffa.  
Non passò molto tempo prima che Louis iniziasse a sentire uno strano calore percuotergli le membra. Il vino, l'assenzio e qualsiasi altro liquore che aveva bevuto durante la conversazione stava iniziando ad avere effetto. Non era ubriaco, ci voleva ben altro per farlo ubriacare, ma una insopportabile reazione termica stava avvenendo per colpa di tutte quelle bevute. “Tutto bene?” domandò Harry quando lo vide fare delle smorfie strane. Nemmeno lui sembrava ubriaco, nonostante fosse chiaramente un novellino in fatto di alcolici. “A meraviglia” commentò Louis, incapace di trattenersi ancora per molto. Stava letteralmente morendo di caldo.  
Infastidito all'ennesima potenza da quell'insolita reazione, l'aristocratico si sfilò la giacca. Era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che si ritrovava in maniche di camicia ad un evento pubblico. Aveva appena compromesso il suo aspetto, rovinando completamente l'immagine su cui tanto aveva lavorato quella mattina. Ora era solo uno sciocco in camicia, la giacca in mano e ancora tanto caldo addosso. Non era cambiato assolutamente nulla rispetto a prima, ma anzi ora sembrava ancora più ridicolo.  
“Potremmo continuare la nostra conversazione in terrazza, cosa ne pensi?” propose il più giovane, interrompendo i suoi pensieri. Era chiaro che Harry avesse compreso il problema. Non sembrava particolarmente sconvolto dall'immagine di Louis che ora gli si presentava davanti, ma anzi si stava seriamente preoccupando per lui.  
Louis accettò l'invito, rimanendone piacevolmente colpito. Uscirono dalla porta finestra e si ritrovarono sull'enorme terrazza della casa di Niall.  
Fuori non c'era anima viva.  
   
_Ho abbandonato il mio amore più grande per te, ho slegato la mia cravatta mosso dalle tue stesse parole. Ero così dannatamente accecato dall’orgoglio che non mi rendevo conto di quanto fossi bravo ed abile con le parole, bravo quanto me e forse anche più di me. Ho abbandonato il mio amore più grande, slegandomi la cravatta, perché tu, con i tuoi assurdi metodi, me lo hai lasciato fare. Mi hai fatto credere di essere io a dominare le mie stesse azioni, eppure eri già tu a tenere le fila della mia persona._  
   
La grande casa di Niall era arroccata su una collina, in posizione rialzata rispetto al resto della città, permettendo a chiunque si trovasse sulla terrazza di godere di una visuale mozzafiato di tutta Londra. Nelle serate particolarmente limpide era possibile scorgere senza difficoltà il placido Tamigi scorrere fra i vari quartieri, la torre dell’orologio di recente costruzione e la parte già terminata della Camera dei Comuni* 5. E quella della festa di Niall, per la gioia di tutti gli invitati, era una delle serate fortunate.  
Harry e Louis trascorsero alcuni minuti in silenzio, quasi ignorandosi. Il più giovane dei due era poggiato con i gomiti sulla balaustra, intento ad osservare il magnifico paesaggio, mentre l’altro, con le braccia incrociate al petto, teneva lo sguardo alzato verso le stelle. Uscendo avevano annullato quella sorta di complicità che si era creata davanti al tavolo dei liquori.  
“Va un po' meglio?” chiese il riccio, interrompendo l’atmosfera di contemplazione, voltandosi verso l’alro che, in tutta risposta, lo guardò con un cipiglio alzato. “Stavo benissimo anche prima” replicò, acido. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma l’idea di uscire all’aria fresca era stata una vera e propria benedizione per far sì che il fuoco dentro di sé venisse domato in qualche modo. Stava decisamente meglio ma, nonostante ciò, non si azzardò ad indossare nuovamente la sua giacca per paura di interrompere il potere benefico del fresco venticello serale.  
Harry ridacchiò, annuendo appena, e tornò a guardare l'orizzonte sotto l’occhio inquisitore di Louis che lo guardava infastidito. Si stava odiando per aver permesso all’altro di vederlo in un inaspettato ed insopportabile momento di debolezza, e, più di qualsiasi altra cosa, stava odiando l’altro per sembrarne particolarmente divertito.  
“Splendido panorama, non trovi?” Harry tentò nuovamente un approccio, voltandosi ancora una volta per guardarlo. I suoi occhi sorridenti confusero Louis più del dovuto: ne era infastidito, perché non capiva cosa ci fosse di così bello in quell’ordinario panorama da poter reagire in maniera simile, ma al tempo stesso ne era affascinato, perché nessun uomo gioiva più in quel modo così ingenuo per una motivazione così apparentemente semplice. “Siamo usciti per guardare Londra? Potevamo farlo benissimo dalla finestra” lo rimbeccò, però, dando voce al lato di sé che stava detestando quella situazione. Avrebbe dovuto essere gentile con lui, non rispondergli male: dopotutto Harry, con lui, si era mostrato gentile e comprensivo. La verità, però, era che non gli fosse affatto grato per non aver commentato riguardo a quanto appena accaduto. O, meglio, lo era, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a se stesso né a nessun altro. La gentilezza di quel ragazzino lo innervosiva e disturbava per nessuna ragione specifica, se non che fosse del tutto improvvisa ed inspiegabile. Gli stava forse facendo pena?  
“In realtà siamo usciti perché così saremmo stati un po' soli, lontani dagli occhi indiscreti” fu la risposta schietta di Harry che, improvvisamente, si era fatto serio. “Sembra quasi una minaccia, sai? Sembra che tu abbia voglia di approfittare di me” ridacchiò Louis, allentando un po’ la tensione. L’altro, però, non assecondò la sua risata, ma anzi annuì seriamente “Probabilmente è quello il mio intento, non puoi saperlo” rispose, posato, facendo scoppiare a ridere l’aristocratico. Non poteva credere che quel ragazzino lo stesse utilizzando come soggetto dei suoi esperimenti di seduzione.  
“Non servirti mai di una tale tecnica con una donna, Harry. Di certo non la attirerai a te se utilizzi parole simili” gli spiegò, una volta riacquistata l’aria necessaria. Harry, in tutta risposta, si imbronciò ed incrociò le braccia al petto, restandosene in silenzio. Louis lo osservò, divertito. Ma poi, credendo che quella potesse rivelarsi una giusta prima lezione per testare se l’altro fosse davvero adatto come futuro apprendista, tornò serio ed iniziò la sua spiegazione: “Fidati, io me ne intendo. Lo hai detto anche tu che la mia fama mi precede, no? Ecco, stammi a sentire: togliti dalla testa l'idea di corteggiatore prepotente. Le donne vanno lodate, è questo il modo migliore per conquistarle. Devi far credere loro di essere le uniche al mondo. Usa complimenti e vedrai come cadranno ai tuoi piedi”. Harry annuì ma non aggiunse altro, lasciando che il silenzio piombasse nuovamente su di loro. Si voltò nuovamente verso l’orizzonte, verso Londra, e rimase in contemplazione senza dire una parola, lasciando che l’istinto da maestrina di Louis si placasse come poco prima aveva fatto il fuoco che lo aveva attanagliato.  
Il silenzio che vigeva sui due da qualche minuto e l’espressione meditabonda di Harry convinsero Louis ad imitarlo nell’ammirare il paesaggio che la terrazza aveva loro da offrire. La sua contemplazione, però, venne interrotta da due occhi verdi fissi su di lui, che lo costrinsero a voltarsi. “Bella cravatta, comunque. Mi piace davvero molto il nodo, lo hai inventato tu?” domandò il giovane Styles con una voce era bassa, pacata, sicura. L’altro sorrise appena, orgoglioso di sé per aver ricevuto dei complimenti sulla sua amatissima cravatta: Harry era il primo, in tutta la serata, ad aver notato il nodo bizzarro che aveva applicato, tanto da renderlo quasi felice. “Scommetto che le dedichi davvero molto tempo ed amore” continuò il ragazzino, guardandolo negli occhi. Louis annuì “È il mio più grande amore” sostenne, sorridendo raggiante.  
La sensazione di orgoglio ed ammirazione che quelle poche parole erano state in grado di trasmettergli, però, si tramutarono nuovamente in fastidio: Harry aveva appena controllato la loro conversazione, l’aveva domata e lo aveva portato a rispondere con un tono differente rispetto a quello che avrebbe utilizzato altrimenti. Perciò, convinto di fare un torto a quel bambino arrogante, sciolse il nodo della cravatta e, velocemente, se la sfilò da dietro al collo. La poggiò sulla giacca che stazionava, pesante, sul suo braccio sinistro, sorridendo poi falsamente al suo interlocutore che ora, secondo i suoi piani, sarebbe stato molto infastidito dal suo comportamento.  
Harry, invece, notando ogni suo movimento, semplicemente sorrise, mostrando ancora una volta le due fossette ai lati della bocca. Non sembrava affatto contrariato quanto piuttosto… compiaciuto?  
Louis, però, era certo di avere, ancora una volta, il pieno controllo di tutta la situazione. Oppure Harry stava cercando di farglielo credere?  
Una cosa era certa: imparava molto in fretta.  
   
_E quando ho scoperto le tue origini povere, la tua classe sociale, davvero non mi è importato. Non mi è importato di nulla perché sotto ogni mera definizione sociale, io ti consideravo come me. Ho lasciato da parte ogni pregiudizio, non ho considerato le ragioni delle tue ricchezze e del tuo fare nobile. Lo sentivo, esattamente come il gentiluomo di tanti anni fa sentì in me, che tu avevi un cuore aristocratico, sensibile, diverso. Eri diverso nonostante tutto, non avevi addosso l’odore del lavoro e della fatica perché eri così dannatamente a tuo agio nel mio mondo, eri così dannatamente elegante che ogni altra cosa passava in secondo piano._  
   
“Stiamo parlando da quasi un'ora ed ancora non so quasi nulla di te, lo sai?” sbuffò Louis, poggiandosi sulla ringhiera della terrazza e voltandosi verso Harry che, improvvisamente, sembrava sorpreso e positivamente colpito da quell’affermazione. “Non pensavo ti interessasse conoscermi” replicò poi, alzando le spalle con nonchalance. Louis alzò un sopracciglio, infastidito e quasi offeso per quella risposta. “Per chi mi hai preso? Per un uomo senza cuore che se ne infischia degli altri?” borbottò, facendo ciondolare la testa. “Quello, ed anche un donnaiolo ed uno che detesta al primo colpo il fratello di una delle possibili prede” lo corresse il ragazzo, tenendo il conto sulle dita. L’aristocratico lo fissò con la bocca aperta, spalancato, per poi “Touché” ammettere, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Nonostante cercasse di mantenere un tono serio, l’improvvisa risata fragorosa di Harry lo coinvolsero a tal punto da provocare anche in lui una certa ilarità. Perciò risero entrambi, divertiti da quella assurda situazione, spezzando il silenzio della cupa notte, mentre dall’interno della casa continuava a provenire un lieve rimbombare di musica da ballo e chiacchiere. Quella festa era iniziata da ore ma nessuno sembrava esserne stanco.  
“Non ti detesto poi così tanto, _ora_ ” commentò Louis, arrendevole, carezzandosi le nocche e facendo sorridere beatamente il suo compagno di conversazione.  
“Ciao, mi chiamo Harry Styles” cominciò a parlare quello, con un tono di voce volontariamente cantilenante e quasi fastidioso. L’aristocratico arricciò le labbra, alzando gli occhi al cielo, interdetto ancora una volta. Stava provando ad avere una conversazione quasi alla pari con qualcuno che aveva conosciuto da poco più di un’ora e, in tutta risposta, l’altro sembrava piuttosto divertito nel rendergli il tutto maggiormente complicato ed innaturale. “Harry, dico sul serio” si lagnò, mostrandosi seriamente incuriosito: la sua non era stata affatto una domanda di cortesia, era davvero curioso di conoscere meglio quel ragazzino di cui sapeva già tante cose ma di cui ignorava moltissime altre. Harry sembrò pienamente soddisfatto, come se quell’espressione scocciata fosse stata il suo obiettivo appena raggiunto: il suo sorriso ampio lo tradiva ancora una volta. Poi, però, tornò serio. Sospirò, prese un po’ d’aria e tornò a guardare l’orizzonte. Louis sapeva che ora gli avrebbe davvero raccontato la sua storia.  
“Il mio nome completo è Harold Edward Styles. Sono nato nel Cheshire, in un villaggio di contadini chiamato Holmes Chapel, dove ho continuato a vivere con la mia famiglia per i successivi nove anni, fino alla morte di mio padre” alzò lo sguardo al cielo, mentre Louis non osò fiatare. “Quella città non offriva grandi possibilità di sostentamento per una famiglia come la nostra, ed in più quegli stupidi contadini non vedevano di buon occhio il fatto che una giovane vedova lavorasse nei campi come un uomo qualsiasi. Per questo motivo ci trasferimmo in una città più grande, una che ci permettesse di sopravvivere in maniera dignitosa, lontano dalle malelingue. Liverpool fu la nostra meta, essendo la città più grande nelle vicinanze, dove tutti e tre, io, mia madre e mia sorella, iniziammo a lavorare cercando di racimolare qualche soldo. Iniziai a lavorare al porto, dove mi spaccavo la schiena notte e giorno per una manciata di spiccioli. Mia madre, con i pochi risparmi lasciati in eredità dal mio defunto padre, aprì un locale per marinai vicino al dock principale, e mia sorella le dava una mano a servire i tavoli. Non fu affatto facile, sopravvivevamo a stento: decisamente questa non è la parte della mia vita che racconto con più gioia”. Harry si fermò, probabilmente impegnato a rimuovere nuovamente dalla mente determinati episodi negativi, e riprese fiato. L’altro, nel frattempo, lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, sorpreso: come poteva un uomo elegante e sicuro di sé essere il frutto di un passato fatto di stenti, fatiche e privazioni? I suoi lineamenti erano armoniosi, aristocratici, e mai e poi mai qualcuno avrebbe potuto credere che quello, in realtà, fosse stato un contadino ed un mozzo. Louis, però, non commentò: preferiva continuare ad ascoltare quel racconto e scoprire il miracolo che aveva reso quell’insulso contadino un uomo nobile.  
“Mia madre, grazie a quel pub, ebbe l’opportunità di rifarsi una vita: uno dei suoi più assidui clienti, un imprenditore sbarcato lì per cercare fortuna, iniziò a farle la corte e non ci volle molto prima che i due si sposassero. Il mio patrigno aveva molto a cuore me e mia sorella, ci adottò e ci crebbe come fossimo figli suoi. Non so cosa di me lo colpì, forse il mio impegno costante, fatto sta che decise di coinvolgermi nel suo ambizioso progetto, ingaggiandomi come suo socio in affari. La sua idea era semplicissima: una compagnia di navi che facesse da spola fra la nostra isola e quella irlandese che trasportasse merci e, all’occorrenza, persone. Il nostro inizio fu decisamente modesto: lui possedeva un peschereccio, e con quello iniziammo a percorrere avanti ed indietro la sottile striscia di mare che ci divideva dall'Irlanda. Ci vollero circa cinque anni prima che guadagnassimo l’approvazione delle persone che, ovviamente, non vedevano mai di buon occhio le nuove compagnie, ma dopo essere riusciti ad ingranare tutto iniziò ad andare a gonfie vele. La fortuna, oltre che al tempo ed il nostro impegno, ebbe una buona parte nel nostro successo. Riuscimmo a comprare una nuova nave, adatta prevalentemente al trasporto delle persone, e vendemmo il peschereccio. Moltissimi irlandesi venivano a cercar fortuna in Inghilterra, e noi, col tempo, eravamo divenuti l'unica compagnia autorizzata ed affidabile in grado di trasportarli fino alla terraferma senza richiedere delle ingenti spese che, invece, erano soliti richiedere gli scafisti clandestini. Il traffico aumentò e con lui anche i nostri guadagni: comprammo altre quattro navi ed incrementammo le corse. Ora, dopo otto anni dalla prima tratta percorsa con quel peschereccio sgangherato, siamo la compagnia più importante d'Inghilterra per il trasporto verso l'Irlanda, e viceversa”.  
“Cioè sei diventato ricco grazie all'immigrazione irlandese?” intervenne Louis, approfittando del momento di silenzio che provava che il discorso di Harry era terminato. Quello alzò le spalle, abbozzando un sorriso. “Immigrazione legale ma sì, diciamo di sì” ammise, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Si soffermò poi sul volto dell’aristocratico che lo fissava con un’espressione ambigua ed affatto semplice da decifrare. “Da come ne parli sembra quasi una brutta cosa” si giustificò, poi, portandosi sulla difensiva. Louis scoppiò a ridere “Una brutta cosa? Scherzi? È un affare geniale e diabolico al tempo stesso!”. Il ragazzino al suo fianco sorrise appena, non comprendendo realmente come reagire ad una tale affermazione. Quando però ricevette due pacche sulla schiena ed un “Mi piaci, Harry, sei davvero fuori dagli schemi”, il suo sorriso si ampliò in maniera spropositata, conquistando gran parte dello spazio in quel suo volto da bambino cresciuto.  
Louis era sincero. Non aveva mai apprezzato i borghesi ed anzi aveva sempre detestato chiunque credesse che spaccarsi la schiena di lavoro fosse l’unico giusto mezzo per giungere alla ricchezza tanto agognata. Harry, però, era diverso. Nonostante avesse lavorato sodo per tutta la vita, nonostante fosse passato per umili impieghi e avesse guadagnato l’attuale posizione agiata con fatica e sudore, Louis sentiva che in Harry c’era dell’altro. Non poteva né voleva criticarlo solo per le sue scelte di vita, per la sua filosofia, al contrario di quanto non avesse già fatto con qualsiasi altro abitante di Londra.  
C’era qualcosa di diverso in lui, qualcosa che andava oltre il suo stato sociale. Qualcosa che Louis era seriamente intenzionato a conoscere, qualcosa che lo faceva sentire legato a lui in un modo o nell’altro, qualcosa che lo spingeva a volerlo come suo conoscente ed apprendista. Magari un giorno sarebbero anche stati amici come lo era stato solamente con Zayn fino a quel momento.  
Chissà.  
   
_Conoscendoti meglio, con quelle scialbe chiacchiere nella terrazza, imparai ad apprezzarti sempre di più, a sentire con te un legame incomprensibilmente forte. Ti sentivo un poco come me, sentivo come un obbligo di sangue il doverti istruire e proteggerti dal mondo. Volevo portarti fin lì dove ho sempre sognato di giungere da solo._  
_Ed è forse stato proprio questo strano legame a farmi tanto arrabbiare nel momento in cui hai cercato di giungere più a fondo nella mia natura, nel tentativo disperato di sbrogliare la matassa dei miei pensieri e dei miei comportamenti. Ed è con le tue parole che la mia indifferenza si è tramutata in collera:nessuno era mai riuscito a leggermi così bene, eppure tu ci sei riuscito senza difficoltà. Eppure io, una risposta, non sono stato in grado di dartela._  
   
“Te, invece? C’è qualcosa di te che il mondo non conosce?” domandò Harry, incuriosito. Louis strabuzzò gli occhi, sorpreso da un tale interessamento, ma poi abbassò lo sguardo “Niente di più di ciò che ho sempre mostrato. Appaio come sono, non ho bisogno di nascondermi dietro una parte”. L’altro annuì, metabolizzando lentamente quelle parole, in silenzio. L’aristocratico gli sorrise “Sono probabilmente la persona più interessante del mondo e mi applico affinché ognuno possa ammirarmi sotto ogni aspetto della mia vita, tutto qui”. “Ma anche la meno modesta” sentenziò il ragazzino che, nonostante l’evidente provocazione, lo fece ridere.  
“Sei il migliore nel mettere in mostra ciò che c’è di meglio in te, questo è sicuro” riprese Harry, studiandolo dalla testa ai piedi. Louis ricordò di essere in maniche di camicia, senza la sua fedele cravatta a dargli il supporto di cui improvvisamente necessitava, e si sentì per la prima volta in imbarazzo sotto quello sguardo inquisitore che stava percorrendo il suo corpo con tale arguzia. Si infilò perciò nuovamente la giacca, distogliendo l’altro, che ancora lo studiava minuziosamente, da chissà quali pensieri. “Ma secondo me c’è dell’altro in te, qualcosa che tieni nascosto” continuò il riccio, comprendendo di aver lasciato il suo discorso appeso ad un filo invisibile.  
“Cosa vorresti dire?” Louis era stranamente turbato da una affermazione simile: nessuno aveva mai osato fargli un appunto simile, mettendo in discussione la sua autenticità e la sua naturalezza. Al tempo stesso, però, era curioso: curioso di conoscere i pensieri di Harry riguardo alla sua persona. Forse quel ragazzino del nord era l’unico abbastanza coraggioso da comportarsi come portavoce dell’esterno, il giudizio severo proveniente dall’estraneità.  
“Voglio dire che tu sei un bell’uomo, curato, tieni al tuo aspetto più di chiunque altro in questa città. Che sei socievole ma distaccato, vivi nel tuo mondo fatto di cose belle e, sì, anche di donne. Ami l’arte in ogni sua forma, suoni, disegni, dipingi, scrivi. Sei la persona più sensibile e più glaciale del mondo, sei un ossimoro che cammina su due gambe –corte, fra l’altro, non volermene-. Sei un componimento poetico talmente complicato e con talmente tanti messaggi fra le righe che nessuno ha mai avuto il coraggio di avvicinarsi per analizzarti meglio e capirti, o forse sei tu stesso a non volere che gli altri ti capiscano. Provi piacere nel vedere gli altri odiarti perché solo con l’odio possono in realtà lodarti e venerarti, tutti ti amano perché in realtà ti odiano, e ti compiaci con te stesso per questo motivo. Lo ammetto, anche io ti ho odiato appena ti ho conosciuto, vittima del tuo potere ammaliante che ha fatto di tutto per portarmi a pensare male di te. Eppure, non so per quale motivo, ti sei aperto ad una conversazione con me e, non so come né perché, ma ho avuto modo di notare tante contraddizioni in te, un animo buono e migliore di quello che mostri al mondo. E tutto ciò che mi sto chiedendo è: perché?”  
Louis lo ascoltò senza battere ciglio, la bocca leggermente aperta dallo stupore e le sopracciglia alzate. Non si aspettava affatto un discorso del genere. Harry lo aveva studiato fin troppo a fondo, scavando fino in profondità e portando alla luce argomenti che ma nessuno si era mai azzardato a toccare. E nonostante fino a quel momento fosse stato curioso di sapere cosa quel ragazzo pensava di lui, in quel momento stava detestando quella sua opinione che lo aveva reso inutile, spoglio della sua stessa natura, e vulnerabile ad ogni genere di attacco.  
“Tu non hai capito un bel niente di me” commentò, irato, staccandosi dalla ringhiera della terrazza. Si allontanò a grandi passi, Uno, due, tre… otto passi, assimilando il discorso senza senso di Harry. Si fermò sul posto, si voltò a guardarlo. Il riccio lo fissava con uno sguardo sicuro, ma mortificato. Si stava sentendo in colpa per aver parlato troppo e per aver rovinato la bella atmosfera che si era andata a creare, ma non si pentiva delle sue parole così sincere e sentite. “Io sono quello che sono, Harry. Amo le cose belle, odio la feccia. Chiamala sensibilità, chiamala come vuoi. Vuoi darmi dell’ossimoro? Fai pure. Dimmi qualunque cosa, analizzami, studiami, a me non importa. Ma non devi mai e poi mai azzardarti più a mettere in discussione la mia autenticità” gli urlò contro, per poi voltarsi nuovamente e raggiungere la porta finestra dalla quale poco prima era uscito in compagnia di quello che aveva creduto fosse un ragazzo promettente.  
“Dove stai andando?” gridò Harry. Ma non gli rispose.  
Louis entrò a grandi passi nella sala dove tutti, troppo occupati a ballare, non si curarono affatto di lui. Attraversò velocemente la sala da ballo, ignorando chiunque si trovasse in quel luogo. Non gli interessava più nulla di quella festa, non voleva saperne di stare lì altro tempo, non gli importava più di Gemma che, se solo avesse alzato lo sguardo, avrebbe scoperto ballare con Niall con un ampio sorriso. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era una valvola di sfogo, una certezza che le parole che Harry gli aveva appena riversato addosso non erano altro che uno sciocco vaneggiamento da parte di uno che, di lui, non aveva capito un bel niente. Musica. Aveva bisogno di musica. Casa sua era troppo lontana, ci avrebbe messo troppo. Il piano che aveva suonato poco prima per il festeggiato era inaccessibile. Si ritrovò, mosso dalle sue gambe piuttosto che dalla sua stessa volontà, in fondo all’enorme gradinata che conduceva ai piani superiori. Non ci pensò nemmeno un attimo: con uno slancio iniziò a percorrere la scalinata, diretto chissà dove, mentre continuava a darsi del codardo e del vigliacco per essere fuggito da una situazione scomoda. Ma no, la sua non era una fuga, non era un vigliacco. Eppure si sbrigò ad allontanarsi da Harry e dalle sue parole che continuavano a rimbombargli per la mente.  
Zayn era poggiato al muro di fianco alle scale quando notò Louis. Lo vide con la coda dell’occhio, mentre il suo sguardo ed i suoi pensieri erano in realtà concentrati sulla dolce creatura dal viso pallido e i grandi occhi azzurri che stringeva fra le braccia. Aveva assicurato al suo padrone che non lo avrebbe disturbato per il resto della serata e, intenzionato a non rompere la promessa, non lo seguì nonostante, a colpo d’occhio, gli fosse sembrato parecchio turbato. Tornò ad adorare il collo liscio e chiaro della dama dal vestito lilla tempestato di perle quando, poco dopo, udì nuovamente dei passi. Si voltò verso le scale, adocchiando un ragazzo riccio percorrere la gradinata con una certa velocità. Nessuno, oltre al suo padrone, era passato di lì. “Cosa ti prende?” domandò la ragazza, notando la sua improvvisa distrazione. “Niente” mentì Zayn, continuando a fissare i gradini, pensieroso. La dama, impaziente, vinse contro quella momentanea noncuranza voltandogli il viso e baciandolo con passione.  
La luce bieca delle candele distribuite in maniera regolare illuminava debolmente l’intero corridoio. Louis lo percorse fermandosi ad ogni porta, spalancandola, alla ricerca di qualcosa in grado di tranquillizzarlo dalla rabbia e l’agitazione che aveva in corpo. Fu oltre la sesta porta, l’ultima sul lato sinistro del corridoio che aveva intrapreso, che trovò ciò che cercava.  
Si addentrò nella stanza senza premurarsi di richiudere alle spalle la porta. Solo la flebile luce proveniente dall’ingresso gli permetteva di focalizzare gli elementi di quella stanza altrimenti buia. Un’enorme finestra ad arco occupava l’intera parete opposta all’entrata, contornata da due grandi piante che Louis non riuscì a riconoscere a prima vista. Sotto la finestra, al posto di un normale davanzale, una seduta che percorreva l’intera parete. Al centro della stanza, leggermente avvicinato alla parete sinistra, un enorme pianoforte a coda brillava sotto alla debole luce calda delle candele. Era nero, lucido, bellissimo. La tastiera scoperta ne tradiva l’uso: probabilmente era lì che Niall trascorreva il suo tempo libero facendosi tenere compagnia da qualcuno in grado di suonare il piano. Oppure era lui stesso a saperlo suonare: Louis aveva prestato così poca attenzione ai discorsi dell’irlandese, in tutti quegli anni, che non sapeva minimamente se quello fosse in grado suonare un qualsiasi strumento. Nonostante il buio non gli permise una visione ottimale, Louis immaginò, da quei pochi dettagli che era riuscito a scorgere con fatica, che quella fosse una stanza di incredibile bellezza. Non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto poterla ammirare alla luce del sole che, ne era sicuro, entrava prepotentemente ogni giorno dalla grande finestra e permetteva di sentirsi un po’ più vicini al Paradiso.  
Si avvicinò lentamente al pianoforte, lasciando scivolare le dita sui freddi tasti bianchi che rispendevano nell’oscurità, mentre nella sua mente si riproponeva insistentemente il bisogno di poter suonare per poter sfogare ogni malcontento presente fra i suoi pensieri. Si guardò intorno, come impaurito all’idea di poter essere udito e trovato, ma poi, realizzando di essere fin troppo lontano dai festeggiamenti per poter essere scoperto lì, prese posto sullo sgabello di legno. Chiuse gli occhi, prese un grande respiro e cercò con la mente i tasti e le melodie che avrebbe voluto tirar fuori dal turbine di pensieri che lo aveva inondato. Riaprì gli occhi ma non vide nulla, se non una immensa tavolozza nera da dipingere con le note della sua anima. Si fece coraggio, poggiò le mani sulla tastiera e fece forza su di esse. Iniziò a suonare come se da quello dipendesse la sua intera esistenza, come se senza la sua stessa musica non fosse in grado di respirare. L’equilibrio che Louis tanto reputava fondamentale per qualcosa di bello, in quel momento, venne a mancare. Non c’era equilibrio, non c’era il virtuoso susseguirsi di base grave e di melodia cristallina che aveva sempre caratterizzato la sua composizione musicale fin dai tempi dei suoi primi studi di quello strumento. Quella volta la musica era bassa, volontariamente lugubre e priva di una armonia in primo piano. Non era mai stata sua abitudine creare composizioni simili, ma in quel momento la sua volontà era succube delle sue dita che scivolavano incontrollate fra le note più basse. Espresse sé stesso, quell’io che era appena stato accusato di essere falso, non autentico. Tirò fuori quell’anima vera e ne riempì la stanza. Louis divenne la musica e la musica divenne Louis, che parlava di quanto più nascosto avesse dentro ad un pubblico inesistente, e anzi forse solo alle proprie orecchie. Eppure lui, di contraddizioni, non ne udiva. Non coglieva l’ossimoro, non vi trovava nulla di così complicato da non poter essere analizzato con tranquillità da chiunque. Quell’armonia apparentemente incompleta non aveva molto da nascondere: era bassa, lugubre, triste. Louis, suonando, si stava un po’ anche odiando. Ma si amava, lo aveva sempre fatto. Forse Harry aveva avuto ragione nel dire che si beava nell’essere odiato, perché era lui stesso il primo a farlo, in quel momento. Ma, in tutta sincerità, il perché proprio non riusciva a trovarlo. Forse era questo il vero motivo per cui era stato turbato dal discorso di Harry: lui, in realtà, non aveva una risposta alla sua domanda.  
“Mi dispiace” una voce nasale alle sue spalle si insinuò fra le note basse che aleggiavano nell’aria. Louis, colto di sorpresa, interruppe la sua composizione con un suono stonato e sconclusionato che non fece altro che distruggere ogni immagine di pace che si era andata a creare nella sua mente. Ancora una volta, non gli rispose.  
Alcuni passi alle sue spalle tradirono i movimenti di Harry, che si avvicinò lentamente a lui, fermandosi poi a pochi passi dallo sgabello.  
“Mi dispiace di essere la causa di una melodia così triste” sospirò il ragazzo, poggiandogli una mano su una spalla. “ _Il mondo non gira attorno a te_ ” avrebbe voluto sputargli Louis, indispettito ed infastidito da quella presenza, ma non lo fece. Scrollò le spalle, liberandosi della presa dell’altro, e riprese a suonare dal punto in cui si era interrotto. “Posso?” chiese il riccio, indicando lo spazio vuoto sulla seduta a fianco all’aristocratico, pur sapendo che quello, impegnato com’era con la sua melodia, non lo avrebbe mai assecondato. Eppure “mh” mugugnò quello, senza distogliere lo sguardo vacuo dai tasti del pianoforte.  
Lo sapevano bene entrambi, Harry era _esattamente_ la causa di quella melodia. E Louis, dopotutto, non era poi così arrabbiato con lui: come avrebbe potuto? Forse quel ragazzo ci aveva visto giusto in lui, e magari avrebbe potuto aiutarlo nel trovare quella risposta che nemmeno la musica era riuscita a suggerirgli.  
Ma questo, Louis, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
   
_Ho realizzato da solo, in quella stanza buia della villa, quanto tu avessi ragione sul mio conto. E non ero in grado di darti una risposta perché nemmeno io ero in grado di trovarne una. Tutto ciò che mi restava da fare, era lasciare che fossi tu ad aiutarmi a scovare la soluzione, nello stesso modo naturale in cui eri riuscito a portarmi fino a quel quesito._  
_Avrei dovuto darti ragione, ma non l’ho fatto. L’orgoglio non me lo ha permesso._  
_La nostra musica ancora mi rimbomba nelle orecchie. Quante cosa ho imparato grazie a quella canzone, tu nemmeno puoi immaginarlo. Tu eri l’equilibrio del mio essere, lo eri da sempre ed io l’ho compreso solo nel momento in cui le tue mani hanno accompagnato la triste melodia della mia esistenza. Tu eri la luce e gli acuti dei miei pensieri bui e gravi._  
_Ma, nonostante questo, con te non ho osato, ed ho lasciato che tu facessi tutto il resto. Ho avuto paura, eccome se ne ho avuta. Ho temuto ogni regola sociale, ogni costrizione, ogni moralità. Ho temuto per me stesso, ho temuto per la mia solidità._  
_Eppure, ancora una volta, le tue parole mi hanno smosso. Non ho osato, e tu me lo hai fatto notare. Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza per quelle parole, perché è solo grazie a quelle, ed alla tua forza di volontà, che ho deciso di cedere, di spingermi oltre i miei stessi sciocchi limiti._  
   
Louis continuò a suonare indisturbato per qualche minuto. Harry lo osservava e lo studiava, al suo fianco, esattamente come aveva fatto per il resto della serata. Seguì con lo sguardo la linea perfetta del suo profilo, soffermandosi sulle sue lunghe ciglia che sembravano non battere mai. Sorrise nel notare le labbra arricciate in una leggera smorfia di concentrazione. Scese lungo la linea debolmente illuminata, sul collo spoglio della sua cravatta, sul petto coperto dalla sola camicia bianca. La giacca era aperta e frusciava da un lato all’altro mossa dalle braccia veloci che si muovevano lungo la porzione più triste di quell’orizzonte bianco di tasti. Vide le dita destreggiarsi fra quelli come se fossero immerse nel loro ambente naturale. Louis era bellissimo, non c’era dubbio su questo, ma vederlo immerso in sé stesso lo innalzava ad una bellezza superiore. Divina, avrebbe azzardato Harry. E non gli importava di essere nell’oscurità, di avere una visione decisamente limitata di tutta quella situazione: ne era certo, era proprio tutto il buio a circondarli a renderlo quello che era. Magari era anche solo frutto della sua immaginazione. Ma se c’era una cosa di cui Harry era sicuro, era che le tenebre erano il modo migliore per ammirare quello che Louis si rifiutava di mostrare alla luce del sole. Non era solo soggezione: Harry sapeva fin troppo bene che il vero Louis, quello che tanto aveva voluto conoscere, gli si stava manifestando lì, in quella stanza debolmente illuminata da candele lontane, immersi in quella musica triste che esprimeva molto più di qualsiasi altra parola.  
Dopo aver ripetuto il medesimo lungo giro di accordi per una decina di volte, Louis si fermò. Prese fiato con tale forza da far credere che, fino a quel momento, fosse stato in apnea e si voltò verso l’altro ragazzo. “Credi ancora che tua sorella sia migliore di me al piano?” chiese, irrisorio. Harry lo guardò sorpreso, ma poi sorrise. Sembrava che quella musica non solo gli avesse dato l’opportunità di esprimersi nel modo migliore che conoscesse, ma anche che fosse stata in grado di lenire la rabbia e di sfogarla. O che, nel modo più assurdo possibile, avesse creato la giusta atmosfera da lasciargli dimenticare ogni parola che lo aveva ferito. Il riccio non sapeva quale era la giusta risposta a quel miracolo, ma lo accolse così come gli si era presentato senza rovinare nuovamente tutto. “Sei bravo, ma niente di eccezionale” lo schernì, provocando nell’altro una smorfia scioccato ed un gridolino d’offesa.  
Ma poi, come se niente fosse, Louis riprese da dove si era interrotto, cominciando nuovamente il giro di accordi gravi che era riuscito a mettere insieme. “Sai forse fare di meglio?” lo sfidò, dandogli una leggera botta con il gomito sulla spalla. Harry non si fece ripetere una seconda volta l’invito, posizionò le mani nella zona rimasta inviolata della tastiera e, cogliendo il momento esatto, iniziò a suonare a sua volta.  
Le note più alte suonate dal più giovane non misero in ombra quelle più basse dell’aristocratico, ma anzi diedero loro una nuova luce. Harry aveva ascoltato quanto bastava il giro di accordi che Louis aveva messo insieme in quella stanza buia e ne imitò i suoni in una veste diversa. Arricchì la melodia triste già creata, la rese malinconica e sognante, delicata ma profonda. Anche quella canzone era un ossimoro, esattamente come il suo creatore: il ruolo del ragazzino era solo stato quello di portarla alla luce, di farla evolvere e sviluppare con qualche consapevolezza in più. I due suonarono insieme senza fiatare. Lasciarono da parte la concentrazione, lo studio della melodia e tutti gli altri fattori di disturbo e si bearono della meraviglia che insieme stavano creando. Un equilibrio di suoni, qualcosa di così bello da non stancare mai. Erano come divenuti una cosa sola, un unico pianista che con entrambe le mani spazia sull’intera tastiera del suo pianoforte, della sua tela bianca sul quale disegnare nuove e meravigliose armonie. E loro lo stavano facendo, stavano collaborando per elevarsi insieme in un mondo sublime.  
Louis voltò di poco il viso per poter osservare Harry che suonava. Qualche ora prima si era sforzato di credere che l’arte fosse ben altro, che quel ragazzino fosse ben lungi da una delle più grandiose opere d’arte che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Eppure lì, in quel momento, in quella stanza buia, si convinse che, in fondo, Harry era davvero un’opera d’arte. La più bella di tutte. Perché l’arte è perfezione, esattamente come quei due grandi occhi verdi concentrati sul piano, come quelle due ampie fossette ai lati della bocca rosea stirata in un sorriso sereno, come quei ricci scuri che ricadevano alle sue spalle con leggerezza. E l’arte era equilibrio, proprio come quello che quel ragazzino era riuscito a scorgere e a portare alla luce dalla sua composizione, come quello che, forse, era riuscito a scovare nell’ossimoro dei suoi stessi comportamenti. Arte era sogno, esattamente come quello che Louis, lì, credeva di star provando, grazie anche alla musica nell’aria e alle ombre che li tenevano nascosti lì, lontani dal mondo intero.  
Quando credette di essere giunto alla fine di quell’esperienza che fin troppe cose aveva cambiato nella sua mente, Louis chiuse la canzone con un finale aperto, esattamente come voleva che restasse l’intera situazione. Harry lo assecondò, tolse le mani dai tasti bianchi e si voltò a guardarlo. “Allora, come sono andato?” gli chiese, divertito, passandosi una mani fra i capelli. “Direi che non c’è male” fu la risposta pacata di Louis, che sorrise esageratamente nel notare l’espressione dell’altro cambiare da divertita a terribilmente offesa. “Non c’è male? Ho reso la tua canzone la canzone perfetta!” si lamentò il riccio, gesticolando più del dovuto, facendo definitivamente scoppiare a ridere il suo interlocutore.  
Rise di gusto, come se non lo facesse da anni. Apprezzava la semplicità di Harry, quella genuinità e quel pizzico di inesperienza e goffaggine che lo facevano sembrare delle volte il ragazzo più scaltro ed intelligente del mondo, altre quello più ingenuo. Si stava divertendo a stuzzicarlo.  
“Vorrai dire la _nostra_ canzone” puntualizzò, poi, quando le sue risate si furono calmate. Gli si face più vicino, avvicinando i loro visi, e quel leggero movimento trasformò l’espressione urtata del ragazzino che, improvvisamente, appariva scioccato. Gli occhioni verdi erano sbarrati e la bocca semi aperta a tradire il suo istantaneo stupore. In quel silenzio, Louis lo sentì mandare giù la saliva in eccesso. Si stava divertendo decisamente tanto a stuzzicarlo.  
Ma Harry non mosse un muscolo. Anzi, si rilassò, quasi compiaciuto da quella nuova ed inaspettata vicinanza. Sorrise di nuovo ma, questa volta, il suo sorriso non era più quello del ragazzino ingenuo che era appena stato appena colto di sorpresa. Sembrava più… malizioso. “Ah, ora la canzone è diventata nostra? Stai attento, _socio_ , che io sono molto esigente per i compensi di coproduzione” prese in mano la situazione, iniziando senza fretta ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente a Louis che, in tutta risposta, alzò un sopracciglio. “Sono tutt’orecchie, Harry” lo spronò a parlare, rimanendo immobile. Per un attimo ebbe come l’impressione che anche quel ragazzo di fronte a lui, nel profondo, stesse provando un certo piacere nello stuzzicarlo. e, nonostante non volesse ammetterlo, ci stava anche riuscendo.  
Il riccio fece schioccare la lingua, continuando a fissarlo negli occhi. “Hai mai baciato un uomo, Louis?” chiese, senza mezzi termini, senza preoccuparsi di quello che l’altro avrebbe pensato di lui e di quella domanda. E lo fissò divertito mentre sbarrava i grandi occhi azzurri, sconcertato da un tale quesito. E quando “No” ammise l’altro “Anche se molti avrebbero apprezzato il gesto” scoppiò a ridere, terribilmente divertito da quell’improvviso impaccio che aveva lasciato piombare su Louis che, nonostante tutto, restava il solito montato e poco modesto di sempre. “Stai scherzando, vero?” lo intimò, continuando a ridere. “Affatto” tagliò corto Louis, tornando a fissare la tastiera del pianoforte.  
Harry, allora, con uno slancio inaspettato, gli prese il volto fra le mani e lo costrinse a voltarsi. I loro visi erano pericolosamente vicini, molto più di quanto l’aristocratico aveva azzardato poco prima per tentare l’altro. Gli era parso così innocente, in quel momento, così spaventato, così inesperto, così bambino: creta da modellare sotto le sue dita, un’anima pura da soggiogare e da avvicinare alla sua. I loro ruoli, però, si erano appena invertiti: Louis non era più cacciatore, ma preda. Era lui quello inesperto, quello modellato e soggiogato dall’altro che, improvvisamente, teneva strette le redini della situazione. Harry ci sapeva fare, su questo non c’erano dubbi. L’aristocratico non seppe definire se fosse più bravo di lui in quel gioco di seduzione, di sicuro non lo era affatto, eppure in quel momento ai suoi occhi Harry era divenuto il migliore in quella materia che lui aveva studiato ed applicato per anni. Con lui, per lo meno, era stato bravo. Solo una cosa non era ben chiara a Louis: dove sarebbe finito quel gioco di scambi reciproci, quell’inversione di ruoli, quel percorso che il ragazzo che lo teneva stretto per il viso stava intraprendendo con lui?  
“E’ davvero un peccato” sussurrò Harry, il fiato a carezzare la pelle di Louis tanto era la loro vicinanza. Si stuzzicò le labbra con la lingua, mentre con i pollici pigiava dolcemente su quelle rosee dell’uomo che lo guardava inerme, confuso, spaventato, curioso. “Ti piacerebbe provare?” continuò, smettendo di fissare quella bocca invitante e tornando sugli occhi dell’altro. Non attese risposta, Harry, perché lentamente iniziò a lasciare la presa su quel viso perfetto, richiudendo gli occhi, pronto a fare ciò che aveva desiderato fare fin dal primo momento che quel bizzarro aristocratico gli era stato presentato.  
Louis, però, anticipando le mosse del riccio ed approfittando delle sue difese abbassate, si liberò della sua presa, allontanandosi un poco su quello sgabello che, però, non gli permetteva una adeguata distanza.  
“Tutto questo è contro la legge! Non si può, non si deve. Sei un demonio, Harry. Un demonio che mi vuole spingere verso una cosa abominevole, portando la mia vita alla distruzione” quasi urlò, preso da un improvviso impeto. “Immagino tu sappia quali sono le conseguenze per una cosa del genere, no? La prigione, i lavori forzati, l’esilio! Non sono un fuorilegge. E, sai, potrei scendere e denunciarti, potrei dire a tutti quello che sei in realtà, potrei rovinare la tua vita, potrei…” “Ma non lo farai” Harry interruppe il suo flusso di parole dettato dall’improvvisa presa di coscienza di quanto stesse per accadere in quella stanza buia. Louis sgranò gli occhi “Come, prego?”. Il ragazzo gli sorrise dolcemente e gli si avvicinò di nuovo, confinandolo nell’ultima parte della seduta. Gli portò di nuovo una mano sul volto, stavolta per carezzarlo nel modo più delicato possibile, come un giardiniere col suo fiore prediletto. “Louis, stammi a sentire. Stai calmo. Non sono un demonio, non ti sto portando a compiere nulla che tu non voglia. Io lo so che lo vuoi, Louis. Non c’è nulla di abominevole in questo, credimi, non diventerai un mostro né tantomeno un fuorilegge per aver pensato di baciarmi, o per averlo fatto. Le leggi sono stupide, e tu lo sai meglio di me. Bevi ed assumi sostanze illegali, e la legge non ti ha mai fermato. Questo non ha mai fatto di te un uomo peggiore, solo uno che aveva bisogno di qualcosa di nuovo per fuggire da questo mondo dannato. E le conseguenze… davvero ti preoccupi delle conseguenze? Non sei un codardo, questo lo sai anche tu. Non hai mai temuto le conseguenze dello sfidare un uomo della polizia, del frequentare locali e bordelli, di comportarti seguendo le leggi della tua natura e non quelle dettate da Sua Maestà. Quali conseguenze possono mai esserci per un bacio? Siamo soli, in una stanza buia, nessuno può vederci né sentirci. Non ti sto tentando, sto solamente illuminando un tuo desiderio a cui tu non hai mai dato voce”.  
Louis lo fissò, sconcertato, mentre il suono flebile di quelle parole raggiungeva non solo la sua testa. Harry, ancora un volta, aveva ragione. Aveva reagito ragionando fin troppo, mettendo da parte quello che era. La sua natura era ben diversa: osare sempre, questo era il suo mantra. Eppure, quella volta, non lo aveva fatto. Non aveva osato per chissà quale ragione, non aveva osato perché preoccupato da conseguenze che la sua mente aveva formulato per tempo. La verità era una sola: lui, Harry, lo avrebbe baciato eccome. Anche solo per il gusto di sapere cosa si prova a far scontrare le proprie labbra con quelle di un altro uomo. Ma, soprattutto, perché Harry era la _sua_ opera d’arte, tutto quello che per anni aveva ricercato in una donna e che mai era riuscito a raggiungere. Harry era la perfezione a cui tanto aveva aspirato e sapeva fin troppo bene che con lui, e solo con lui, sarebbe riuscito a toccare con mano quel livello superiore, proprio solo alla natura, che aveva rincorso per tutta la vita. Harry era la sua scalinata di stelle verso il paradiso.  
“Un solo bacio?” domandò, incerto. Voleva farlo, ma la ragione era ancora troppo ancorata alla realtà. Doveva liberarsene, ed ora era compito di Harry farlo con le sue parole. Quale ironia della sorte: solo un marinaio come lui sarebbe stato in grado di levare l’ancora nel modo giusto per lasciare finalmente che la nave salpasse. “Uno solo” confermò Harry, sorridendo compiaciuto. I loro visi tornarono a sfiorarsi come pochi istanti prima. Stavolta, però, nessuno dei due era spaventato.  
“A meno che tu non ne implorerai altri” sostenne, divertito, facendo scoppiare a ridere l’altro. “Stai zitto prima che io ci ripensi” lo ammonì Louis, gettandoglisi fra le braccia, lasciando che le loro labbra si scontrassero per la prima volta.  
Harry, decisamente, era il miglior marinaio di sempre.  
   
_Non sono stato in grado di corteggiarti perché, in realtà, eri tu il corteggiatore. Ho ceduto alle tue mosse ed alle tue parole esattamente come chiunque ha sempre fatto con le mie. Mi hai insegnato come ci si sente ad essere l’oggetto della seduzione altrui, hai ribaltato ogni mia conoscenza spingendomi fino ad un punto di vista che mai avevo preso in considerazione._  
_E di claustrale, in tutto ciò, non c’è mai stato un bel nulla. Perché tu mi hai spinto oltre, mi hai lasciato realizzare che, in fondo, qualcuno con cui volessi passare ancora ed ancora il mio tempo. Ed eri tu. Non ti avrei mai abbandonato perché ogni tuo bacio era nutrimento per il mio corpo ed il mio spirito, che non si ribellava più all’idea di averti fra le mani._  
   
Le labbra di Harry erano molto più soffici di quanto immaginasse: questo fu il primo pensiero che sfiorò la mente di Louis. Erano morbide ed avevano un vago sapore di vino, proprio quello che lui stesso gli aveva servito più e più volte quando si erano incontrati di fronte al tavolo dei liquori. Ed erano lisce, delicate, esattamente l’opposto di quello che Louis si sarebbe mai aspettato da un altro uomo. Chissà per quale assurdo motivo avesse ceduto questo genere di aggettivazione unicamente alle labbra femminili.  
Senza una grande lucidità a percorrergli la mente ed il corpo, inebriato più da quelle nuove e strane sensazioni che dall’ulteriore vino che stava assaporando da quel contatto, Louis portò le mani sul viso dell’altro. Lo carezzò delicatamente, lambendo con i polpastrelli la sua pelle liscissima. Quel momento gli sembrò così fuori dal mondo, dal tempo e dallo spazio che non ebbe alcuna fretta. Si gustò ogni passaggio come se fosse un nuovo mondo da scoprire totalmente. Per la prima volta guardò Harry ad occhi chiusi, solo basandosi su ciò che le sue mani, e le sue labbra, gli suggerivano. Lo faceva spesso con le statue in marmo, e per la prima volta in vita sua lo stava facendo anche con una persona in carne ed ossa. Non lo aveva mai fatto nemmeno con una delle tante donne con cui aveva avuto il privilegio di sollazzarsi, nessuna gli era sembrata abbastanza degna per un simile trattamento. Suonava ad occhi chiusi, lasciava scorrere le mani sulle sculture, a volte dipingeva anche basandosi unicamente sugli altri sensi ma mai si era concentrato su qualcuno in un modo del genere. Ed era bello, davvero bello.  
Anche Harry sembrava non avere fretta con lui, sembrava non voler bruciare le tappe al suo posto. Era un galantuomo anche quando baciava, lo stava lasciando comandare perché aveva capito quanto Louis volesse dirigere ogni aspetto della sua vita con minuziosa attenzione. Perciò lo stava lasciando fare. O, per lo meno, glielo stava facendo credere. Nell’esatto momento in cui sentì le mani dell’altro intrecciare i suoi ricci con tanta attenzione e delicatezza, come fosse un cieco che scopre per la prima volta nuovi aspetti del mondo, Harry capì che era arrivato il momento di chiuderla con quel bacio così sentito ma ancora fin troppo casto per i suoi gusti. Le loro labbra si stavano corteggiando da troppo tempo, ed era arrivato per l’altro il momento di comprendere _davvero_ cosa volesse dire baciare un uomo.  
Louis stava riscoprendo la consistenza dei meravigliosi ricci di Harry quando lo sentì spostarsi sotto il suo tocco. Non ebbe il tempo né la voglia di pensare a quanto stesse accadendo. Si comportò semplicemente come quello gli stava tacitamente suggerendo di fare. Inclinò di un poco la testa e, senza esitazione, dischiuse le labbra quel poco che bastava per permettere all’altro di fare di lui tutto ciò che voleva. Si rese immediatamente conto, lasciando la possibilità alla lingua di Harry di incontrare la propria, di essere appena stato l’angelo incaricato ad aprire i cancelli del Paradiso. Un Paradiso che aveva il sapore dell’Inferno.  
Ogni genere di castità, di delicatezza, di scoperta, svanì nell’esatto momento in cui le loro due bocche si dischiusero in sintonia e lasciarono che tutto il resto avvenisse da sé. Non c’era più quella strana voglia di scoprire la consistenza dei ricci di Harry: tutto ciò che Louis voleva, ora, era baciarlo ancora ed ancora, con maggiore impeto, con maggiore forza, lasciando parlare quella natura che tanto si era trattenuta. Perciò lasciò stare i capelli, occupando le mani sulla nuca dell’altro per ancorarsi a lui con tutta la forza che avesse addosso in quel momento, per spingerlo a sé e per suggerirgli di continuare. Perché, fosse stato per lui, avrebbe continuato all’infinito.  
Non ebbe tempo di pensare a null’altro se non che, dannazione, al diavolo le leggi, al diavolo la morale, al diavolo tutto il mondo: quello era esattamente ciò che aveva sempre desiderato. Aveva cercato quell’innalzamento verso il _suo_ Paradiso, di fattezze più simile all’Inferno di quanto credesse, per anni. Lo aveva cercato in ogni altra bocca, in ogni lenzuolo stropicciato, in ogni gemito, in ogni bicchiere svuotato, in ogni sostanza mangiata, fumata o sniffata. Lo aveva cercato in ogni forma d’arte: nella musica, nella pittura, nella scrittura, nel disegno. Ogni volta aveva creduto di esserci vicino, di essere quasi giunto a destinazione, ma mai si era fermato per dire “ _Ecco, questo è proprio quello che cercavo_ ”. Eppure lì, in quel momento, attorcigliato fra le braccia di un altro uomo ed intento a baciarlo in un modo così abituale ma anche così nuovo, Louis lo pensò: era proprio quello che aveva sempre cercato. Davvero bastava così poco? Doveva solamente baciare un uomo per trovare quello che aveva cercato per tutta la vita?  
Si separarono dopo un’infinità di tempo. Mai abbastanza. Louis osservò Harry sorridergli beato. Sembrava soddisfatto almeno quanto lui di quanto era appena accaduto. Notò una nuova luce in quegli occhi verdi che lo guardavano birichini. Forse era solamente il riflesso di una candela, o forse era proprio il segno che dimostrava quanto quello fosse stato davvero il raggiungimento di quel mondo divino che aveva immaginato. E Louis capì: non bastava così poco, non sarebbe bastato baciare un qualsiasi uomo per farlo giungere così lontano, in quelle terre che tanto aveva rincorso e sognato per anni. Harry. Era lui la risposta. Era lui l’unica persona che poteva condurlo così lontano con un solo semplice bacio.  
“Ti vedo un po’ provato. Stai bene?” domandò il riccio, quasi col fiatone. L’aristocratico gli sorrise come mai aveva fatto fino a quel momento. Non poteva davvero ringraziarlo, non poteva ammettere che aveva avuto ragione fino a quel momento. Non poteva farlo a parole, ma lo stava facendo con quel sorriso sincero, il primo vero sorriso da anni. “Bene? Io non sto affatto bene” si lamentò, gesticolando un poco. Il viso di Harry si incupì all’istante e Louis, pur di non vedere una tale espressione dispiaciuta sul suo viso gli si gettò nuovamente contro, replicando per altre dieci, cento, mille volte quel bacio che tanto lo aveva scosso. “Sto benissimo, Harry” lo fece sorridere, sussurrando appena. E stavolta fu il più piccolo dei due a slanciarsi contro il viso di quell’uomo che a sua volta, inconsapevolmente, lo stava facendo sentire in Paradiso.  
“Ancora, ancora, ancora” ripeteva smanioso Louis ogni volta che sentiva il loro contatto dissolversi. Era bramoso, insoddisfatto. Aveva impiegato ventitré anni per giungere in terre divine, ed ora che teneva fra le braccia l’unico in grado di portarlo fin là non poteva più fare a meno di lasciarlo andare. Per un attimo si rese conto di assomigliare a tutte quelle donne che negli anni aveva sedotto, quelle che lo avevano rincorso alla ricerca di un suo bacio, quelle che lo avevano pregato di continuare, di farle sue, di non lasciarle mai andare. Si sentì un idiota, esattamente nello stesso modo in cui aveva considerato tutte quelle disperate di cui non ricordava i nomi se non uno o due. Ma non gli importava. Forse è così che ci si comporta quando si ha la fortuna di essere graziati da quella forza superiore che ti concede in vita il privilegio di dare una scorsa al suo mondo grazie a qualcun altro.  
Harry, dal canto suo, non lo considerava affatto un idiota, né tantomeno un disperato. Era stato lui il primo a gettare all’aria ogni cosa pur di giungere a quel momento, pur di avere la fortuna di essere il primo a baciare quell’uomo perfetto che gli si parava davanti. Fra i due, probabilmente, il più disperato e pazzo sarebbe stato lui. E quei mille e più baci, quel fiato che iniziava a mancare, quelle preghiere sussurrate, quel contatto fisico e tutta la pazzia che entrambi stavano compiendo non gli dispiacevano affatto. Ne era felice, piuttosto. Più felice di quanto potesse mai immaginare. “Guarda cosa mi hai fatto” si sentiva ripetere di tanto in tanto dall’altro. E per lui quella non era una condanna né tantomeno una minaccia. Harry lo aveva studiato per una serata intera, per una notte intera e mai lo aveva visto comportarsi in questo modo. Louis era felice, lo percepiva da ogni lembo di pelle a contatto con la sua, e lui era ancora più felice per essere riuscito con così poco a compiere una tale trasformazione. “Non me ne andrò mai se continui a stringermi in questo modo” replicava, allora, credendo pienamente in quelle parole. Perché proprio in quel momento Harry aveva trovato tutto ciò che aveva cercato in una continua vita di stenti e di vittorie: la felicità, quella vera. Il Paradiso, si azzardò a credere, nonostante avesse sempre creduto che fosse l’Inferno quello carico della passione che stava esplodendo fra loro due. Mai e poi mai avrebbe rinunciato alla sua felicità, a quell’unica persona che era stato felice di rendere felice.  
Nulla li avrebbe mai più separati, ora che si erano trovati.  
   
_Ed è buffo pensare come fra noi tutto sia iniziato grazie alla musica, ma come poi siamo stati entrambi in grado di accantonarla per dedicarci unicamente a noi stessi e ad i nostri piaceri._  
_Ho imparato con gli anni che mai nulla andava posto sopra all’arte, eppure con te e per te l’ho fatto in ogni modo mi fosse possibile, persino nel più letterale delle accezioni. Abbiamo posto noi stessi sopra al pianoforte, sopra alla musica, sopra all’arte. Non ci è importato di quanto stonate risultassero quelle note provocate dal nostro stesso godimento, ed abbiamo proseguito nonostante tutto. E, amore mio, devo farti una confessione: nessuna melodia è mai risultata più dolce alle mie orecchie di quell’insieme di tasti bianchi e neri pigiati a caso sotto al nostro amore, accompagnate dai nostri sussurri e dai nostri respiri. Quella era la vera bellezza che in anni di studi mai avevo raggiunto._  
   
Avevano entrambi perso ogni concezione della realtà. A nessuno dei due importava che ora fosse, quanto tempo era trascorso da quando erano entrati in quella stanza, quanti baci si fossero scambiati. Tutto ciò che sapevano era che troppi ancora ne avrebbero voluti, e quanto poco fosse il tempo rimasto loro a disposizione prima della fine della festa.  
C’era un’altra cosa, però, che Louis sapeva fin troppo bene: quei pantaloni così dannatamente attillati stavano iniziando a dargli fastidio. Se qualche giorno prima qualcuno gli avesse mai detto che si sarebbe eccitato in una tale maniera grazie ad un altro uomo, probabilmente gli avrebbe riso in faccia, andandosene a grandi passi con le lacrime agli occhi per il troppo divertimento. Eppure era accaduto, e stava odiando con tutto il cuore quel capo d’abbigliamento che aveva sempre sfoggiato con grande orgoglio. Doveva darsi un contegno. Eppure, dannazione, non ci riusciva proprio.  
Si avvicinò ad Harry più di quanto non lo fosse già, sperando che l’altro non percepisse la sua improvvisa frustrazione: sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Ma nulla, nemmeno quel movimento impercettibile gli bastò a colmare e a placare i propri bollenti spiriti, perciò, sorprendendo l’altro, si separò da lui e si alzò in piedi. Doveva darci un taglio: smettere di stargli attaccato in una tale maniera, respirare, rilassarsi, non pensare al problema che gli si era appena presentato nei bassifondi. Ora sì che si sentiva un completo idiota.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese l’altro, confuso. Harry aveva compreso quanto contrastanti, spesso opposti, fossero i comportamenti di Louis ma non comprendeva la reale motivazione per quell’improvviso distacco dopo chissà quanto tempo speso dell’avvicinarsi il più possibile. Lo sentì sbuffare ed allontanarsi da lui, per poi udirlo nuovamente raggiungerlo a passi svelti. Non lo stava capendo affatto. Rimase ancora più sconvolto, poi, quando Louis lo afferrò per il collo della giacca e lo costrinse ad alzarsi a sua volta, abbandonando definitivamente lo sgabello del pianoforte che li aveva visti insieme per la prima volta.  
“Sto per impazzire” sbottò l’aristocratico, senza utilizzare mezzi termini, stringendo il riccio a sé in un saldo abbraccio che ben presto si tramutò in un pretesto per iniziare a baciargli il collo, il mento, le fossette evidenti e tutto ciò che fosse raggiungibile del volto dell’altro. E, forse, stava impazzendo davvero perché ciò che fino ad un momento prima si era rivelato un enigma insormontabile, ora era divenuto un mero dettaglio. Temeva davvero che Harry potesse sentire quanto era stato in grado di sconvolgerlo _ovunque_ , ma la voglia ed il desiderio di non lasciarlo andare, di compiacersi con lui e di tenerlo stretto a sé per il resto dei suoi giorni era inevitabilmente più forte di qualsiasi paura.  
Harry capì immediatamente. Non solo grazie ai movimenti frenetici dell’altro che non smetteva di baciarlo e sfiorarlo ma anche, e soprattutto,  perché quello stretto abbraccio gli aveva permesso di percepire fisicamente ogni cosa. Sorrise. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter essere tanto forte con Louis, di poter scatenare simili reazioni al uomo più spigliato e desiderato di tutta Londra. Non era tanto l’orgoglio ed il privilegio di averlo sedotto ad averlo fatto sorridere: a lui, dopotutto, non interessava davvero _cosa_ fosse quell’aristocratico, quanto _chi_ fosse nella realtà. Ed ora che lo sentiva addosso, che sentiva i suoi sospiri ed i suoi caldi baci su tutto il volto Harry aveva imparato una nuova cosa su di lui: la sua veste da famigerato seduttore era appena crollata di fronte a lui, aveva potuto toccarla con mano mentre scivolava via, lasciando spazio ad un goffo ed insicuro amante. Uno alle prime armi, uno che non sapeva nulla su come si potesse soddisfare e compiacere un uomo come lui, uno che stava sperimentando ogni cosa per la prima volta con lui e grazie a lui. Harry si sentiva l’essere più fortunato dell’intero globo: non gli importava affatto di essere il primo, magari anche l’ultimo, ad essere in grado di donare tutto a Louis in quel modo, quanto il fatto che, fino a quel momento, lui fosse l’unico. L’unico ad averlo conosciuto per quello che era in realtà. Anche se, dopotutto, la domanda era ancora quella: perché?  
Harry, però, non si curava molto di tutti questi improvvisi pensieri. Pensava piuttosto a godersi ogni bacio, ogni carezza, ogni attenzione. Capiva fin troppo bene il motivo per cui le gesta di Louis fossero famose in tutto il Regno e per quale motivo ogni donna cadesse ai suoi piedi. Lui, proprio colui che lo aveva spinto a tanto, si stava beando di ogni cosa lasciandogli ogni libertà, ricambiando ogni bacio, donandone di nuovi ed imitandolo in ogni modo nel tentativo di compiacerlo a sua volta. Ed anche i suoi pantaloni iniziarono a farsi stretti e fastidiosi.  
Quando però la sua mano scese faticosamente lungo il torace di Louis, fino a giungere fin lì dove questo tentava inutilmente di nascondere la propria frustrazione, l’aristocratico si bloccò e si allontanò di scatto da quel corpo che aveva bramato ed adorato.  
“S-scusa” balbettò Louis, colto in fallo, imbarazzato. Il suo timore più grande si era appena rivelato realtà, la sua maledetta eccitazione era stata scoperta nel peggiore dei modi che potesse aspettarsi, ed ora era pronto ad essere schifato e deriso da quel ragazzino. “Scusa di cosa?” fu invece la risposta di Harry, che lo raggiunse con un solo passo. Gli poggiò una mano su un fianco, sperando di essergli di conforto. L’aristocratico non si ribellò a quel tocco, ma si irrigidì ulteriormente. “Sì, insomma, non volevo che tu… che…” tentò di spiegare, inutilmente. La sua spigliatezza ed ogni sicurezza erano svanite insieme alla sua dignità. “Ti prego, dimmi che non ti stai davvero vergognando per quello” sussurrò Harry, delicato. Le sue parole non sembravano affatto di derisione, né tantomeno apparivano alle orecchie di Louis come un rimprovero per quanto appena accaduto. “Non dovrei non… non dovrebbe essere così… io… ora mi odierai perché ho rovinato tutto… non volevo…” “Tu credi davvero che per me sia un problema?”. L’aristocratico alzò lo sguardo, fino a quel momento fisso sulle proprie mani, per fissare il volto dell’altro. Non sembrava affatto arrabbiato quanto più preoccupato. O frustrato a sua volta.  
Harry afferrò nel buio la mano di Louis, facendolo rabbrividire. Gli diede un leggero bacio sul dorso e poi la appoggiò sul proprio petto. Lo condusse lentamente verso il basso, permettendo a quelle piccole dita di carezzalo, fino alla propria erezione. L’aristocratico non si ritirò, ma anzi trattenne il respiro.  
“Come ti fa sentire questo?” gli chiese Harry, lasciandogli la mano. Louis si domandò come avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima, ma si rese conto che probabilmente era stato troppo occupato ad adorare quel ragazzo in ogni modo e a preoccuparsi per la propria vergogna per notare ciò che aveva scatenato nell’altro. Eppure, senza sapere esattamente come, era riuscito a provocare in Harry ciò che lui gli aveva provocato, in uno scambio reciproco di passione. “Felice” fu la risposta di getto di Louis che, finalmente, tolse lamano dai pantaloni dell’altro. Quest’ultimo lo immaginò arrossire e sorridere per quanto appena detto, e si intenerì ulteriormente all’idea di avere fra le mani una delle creature più confuse e spaventate al mondo. “E’ esattamente così che mi sono sentito io nel sentire te, Louis: felice”.  
Harry non aggiunse altro, troppo timoroso che l’altro potesse replicare negando ogni cosa. Lo strinse nuovamente a sé e riprese a baciarlo dal punto in cui si erano interrotti pochi istanti prima. I loro bacini si scontrarono con forza e Louis non fu in grado di trattenere un mugolio sommesso nel sentire l’eccitazione dell’altro addosso. Sentì il ragazzino sorriderli addosso mentre con le labbra seguiva i contorni del suo viso asciutto. Percepì anche le sue forti braccia circondarlo nella sua interezza: si sentiva così piccolo fra le braccia di quel ragazzino troppo cresciuto.  
Senza che se ne rendesse conto, Louis venne sospinto dalla forza e dall’impeto di Harry sulla tastiera del pianoforte che poco prima avevano suonato insieme. Se ne accorse solo nel momento in cui vi si sedette sopra, spingendo tasti e caso e provocando una musica insensata. Forse perché i suoi sensi erano ormai completamente andati, forse perché tutto ciò di cui gli importava in quel momento era Harry e le sue mani che sentiva ovunque, forse perché tutto ciò che desiderava era non lasciarlo mai e poi mai, ma per Louis, in quel momento, quella sembrò la melodia più dolce e perfetta di sempre. In un alto momento sarebbe rabbrividito d fronte a quei suoni stonati che si susseguivano senza un nesso logico, a quell’armonizzazione inesistente. Eppure in quel momento nemmeno la musica gli interessava più.  
Riaprì per un attimo gli occhi e si accorse che le sue piccole mani erano state in grado, senza il minimo controllo, di aprire ogni bottone del panciotto e della camicia di Harry, che ora lo guardava con il torso scoperto. “Sei così bello” sospirò, mosso da chissà quale forza. Iniziò a carezzarlo e a baciarlo in ogni dove, tastando quella pelle liscia che gli si presentava davanti, seguendo lentamente la muscolatura evidente di quel corpo che lo sovrastava.  
Harry, respirando affannosamente, lo fermò pochi istanti dopo abbassando il volto e costringendolo a baciarlo nuovamente sulle labbra. Lo spinse ulteriormente contro il pianoforte, obbligandolo a poggiarsi con la schiena sul leggio e a poggiare anche le mani sulla tastiera per non perdere l’equilibrio. La musica frettolosa che si imponeva come colonna sonora di tutta quella situazione lo fece sorridere. Ma non si fermò: per Harry era sempre stato impossibile fermarsi una volta iniziato. E con Louis non voleva fermarsi, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di non lasciare incompiuto ciò che aveva incominciato. Per questo gli sbottonò a sua volta il panciotto e poi la camicia, scendendo lentamente con le mani nuovamente fino ai pantaloni. Stavolta Louis non si ritrasse nel sentire quelle mani addosso, e questo bastò ad Harry per comprendere che non aveva più limiti imposti. Poteva fargli qualsiasi cosa, e lo avrebbe fatto. Non fu difficile sbottonare la patta dei pantaloni, e per questo ringraziò mentalmente quegli abiti vintage.  
Grazie ad Harry, Louis si sentì finalmente libero. Nessuno strato di stoffa lo infastidiva più. Sospirò di sollievo nel momento esatto in cui l’altro era riuscito finalmente a sbottonargli i pantaloni, troppo sollevato da quella nuova situazione per considerare le sue reali intenzioni. Sentì ancora della musica stonata provocata dalla sua stessa pressione su quei tasti che cedevano ad ogni suo movimento, l’unico segnale che fosse ancora ben piantato sulla terra e non in quel Paradiso che credeva di star vivendo. Sentì i baci caldi ed umidi di Harry percorrergli tutto il corpo nella stessa velocità con cui i brividi di piacere lo assalivano, facendolo tremare appena. Lo sentì scendere: la punta del naso, le labbra, il mento, il collo, il torace, la pancia. Lo sentì indugiare intorno alla vita dei pantaloni ancora allacciati addosso, allontanarsi da lui, baciarlo di nuovo sulle labbra e poi dirigersi lì dove tutta quella pressione si stava concentrando.  
“Harry” titubò Louis, seppur controvoglia, ben consapevole di quanto stesse per accadere. “Louis” la sua voce era arrochita ma dolce, leggera e decisa. Rassicurante, quasi. E all’aristocratico bastò quello sbuffo di voce sulla sua pelle per comprendere che non aveva nulla da temere, che la situazione era completamente sotto controllo. Harry sapeva fin troppo bene come muoversi e comportarsi, e ne diede un’immediata dimostrazione all’altro baciandolo anche lì dove fino a pochi istanti prima nascondeva ogni vergogna.  
Louis trattenne il respiro ma non poté fare a meno di gemere sotto le attenzioni delle labbra e della lingua di Harry che lo stava compiacendo in ogni modo gli fosse possibile. Scivolò un poco sui tasti bianchi, rilassato e finalmente appagato, suonando una strana musica che, nonostante la sua apparente insensatezza, diede lo slancio necessario al ragazzino che si trovava inginocchiato fra le sue gambe per fare meglio e di più. Di certo quella non era la prima volta che l’aristocratico si lasciava procurare piacere in un modo simile ma mai nella sua vita aveva trovato qualcuno come Harry. Le sue manie di superiorità lo avevano sempre portato a credere che quello fosse uno degli infiniti stratagemmi che possedesse per rendere una donna totalmente sua schiava, una creatura inferiore che mostrava la sua completa sottomissione di fronte a lui inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi. Eppure con Harry gli era sembrato così naturale, così spontaneo che la sua paura di spingere il ragazzo verso un adempimento che potesse quasi umiliarlo svanì immediatamente dalla sua testa. Quel ragazzo così capace che si muoveva sinuosamente fra le sue gambe aveva fatto tutto di testa sua, come se quell’appagamento fosse vicendevole e reciproco: un adorarsi alla pari, qualcosa da cui entrambi potessero provare giovamento.  
Preso dall’impeto, dal desiderio, dall’improvvisa sicurezza e dalla voglia di donare ad Harry il medesimo piacere che lui stava acquisendo da quello che l’altro gli stava donando, Louis scostò finalmente le mani dalla tastiera e lasciò che le sue dita di invischiassero fra i ricci dell’altro. Lo spronò, con le mani e col bacino, a continuare, ad andare più veloce, ad adorarlo in ogni modo fosse capace di fare, mentre alla musica si fondevano i suoi gemiti sempre meno trattenuti.  
Quando comprese di essere giunto al limite, Louis afferrò il collo della camicia di Harry e lo costrinse ad alzarsi nuovamente in piedi, cercando le sue labbra con le proprie. “Grazie” gli sospirò a fior di labbra, tentando di riprendere fiato, mentre con le mani tornò a frugare ovunque su quel corpo marmoreo che, per sua volontà, era tornato a contrastarlo. “Il piacere è stato mio” gli sorrise addosso il ragazzino, che a sua volta aveva piazzato le sue grandi mani sui fianchi di Louis. L’aristocratico si premurò di slacciare a sua volta i calzoni di Harry, intenzionato a restituirgli il favore. Per la prima volta da quando tutto quel sensuale teatrino fra i due era iniziato, Louis non temette di non essere adeguato ad un compito del genere: semplicemente non gli interessava, sapeva che Harry lo avrebbe apprezzato in ogni caso e, magari, sarebbe anche stato in grado di aiutarlo nel suo intento. Non appena riuscì a liberare l’altro dall’infinità di bottoni chiusi che tenevano ben stretti i pantaloni, Louis tentò di procurare piacere ad Harry con le mani mentre, lentamente, si accingeva ad abbassarsi quanto necessario per  replicare le mosse dell’altro.  
Harry, però, lo strinse a sé, impedendogli di muoversi.  
“Non farlo” lo pregò in un sussurrò. “Perché no?” Louis era confuso: doveva e voleva poter ricambiare. “Non voglio che tu lo faccia” spiegò Harry, liberando l’altro dalla sua presa. Quello lo guardò a fatica nell’oscurità, gli occhi strabuzzati dalla sorpresa. “Non credi che io ne sia capace?” domandò, dispiaciuto e quasi infastidito. “No è che io… non- non voglio che tu si spinga a tanto… non…” “Harry” lo fece tacere il più grande, poggiandogli una mano sul petto che ancora si muoveva in modo irregolare “Io farei qualsiasi cosa per te” lo baciò di nuovo, nel modo più dolce che gli venisse possibile.  
“Qualsiasi cosa?” “Qualsiasi”  
   
_E per una volta non è più stato il mondo intero a girare intorno a me, non sono più stato io il padrone del mondo. Mi hai piegato con le tue parole ed i tuoi modi di fare, mi hai reso tuo schiavo e tuo fedele amante. Tuo, tuo e di nessun altro._  
_Non sono più stato io ad avere il controllo ed il possesso di ogni cosa, ma tu sei stato il dolce padrone del mio corpo e della mia mente. Per mano mi hai accompagnato fino in Paradiso, ed ho avuto finalmente davanti a me quelle meravigliose terre che da anni sognavo._  
_Tuo, solo tuo._  
   
Come mosso da una molla invisibile, Harry strinse nuovamente i fianchi dell’altro e lo costrinse a voltarsi. Riprese poi a baciarlo in ogni dove, mentre le mani ripresero a scivolare su quel corpo minuto. Gli strinse con forza il sedere, mentre lentamente iniziava a baciarli il collo e le spalle, scostandogli la camicia con le lunga dita affusolate. Louis non si oppose a quelle nuove ed improvvise attenzioni, anzi si plasmò sotto il tocco dell’uomo che lo stava adorando in ogni modo come fosse creta ancora bagnata. Si poggiò con le mani nuovamente sulla tastiera del pianoforte, stavolta miscelando degli accordi orecchiabili.  
Harry rise a quella melodia, ma non smise di occuparsi di lui. Non era mai stata abitudine di Louis quella di lasciarsi fare qualsiasi cosa passasse per la mente al suo compagno di avventure, forse anche perché non ne aveva mai avuto uno. Era sempre stato solito dominare la situazione con ogni donna che avesse conquistato e sedotto, eppure quella volta non era lui l’artefice ed il creatore di ogni situazione così maledettamente stimolante. Diede la colpa all’inesperienza, al fatto che quella, dopotutto, per lui era pur sempre una prima volta. Era un novellino in quel genere di esperienze, tanto fisicamente quanto moralmente, ma nonostante ciò sentiva quasi di appartenere totalmente a quel mondo in cui era Harry a decidere tutto per lui. Dopotutto si fidava di lui: lo aveva fatto poco prima, convincendosi a baciarlo, ed aveva scoperto che quel ragazzino aveva ragione su ogni cosa. Avrebbe lasciato la sua intera vita nelle mani di quel ragazzo, e forse era ciò che stava già facendo. Perché lì, su quel pianoforte, dopotutto Louis stava lasciando che Harry la sconvolgesse completamente, la sua vita.  
“Hai detto qualsiasi cosa, Louis?” domandò nuovamente il più piccolo dei due, sbottonando definitivamente i pantaloni dell’altro ed iniziando a farli calare su quelle cosce sode e muscolose. “Qualsiasi cosa, Harry. Qualsiasi” ripeté Louis, cercando disperatamente di raggiungere con le mani l’eccitazione dell’altro che ancora ardentemente desiderava placare. “Lasciami ricambiare, però, ti prego”.  
Harry calò i calzoni che l’altro gli aveva sbottonato pochi istanti prima e tornò ad adorare la schiena ed il sedere di Louis, poggiandovisi addosso senza vergogna.  
“Voglio che tu sia mio” gli sussurrò ad un orecchio, facendo deglutire l’altro. Louis non sapeva un bel niente di come funzionasse il sesso fra due uomini, e l’improvvisa consapevolezza che Harry avesse ogni intenzione di andare fino in fondo con lui lo spaventò un poco. Molte, però, erano le sue conoscenze. Sapeva di voler arrivare fino in fondo, tanto per cominciare. In poco tempo aveva potuto assaporare ogni bellezza ed ogni idilliaca sensazione che solo un altro uomo, che solo quel ragazzo, era in grado di provocargli, e, per quanto potesse esserne spaventato, aveva sinceramente ogni intenzione di scoprire _ogni cosa_ che si era perso fino a quel momento. La sua passione e la sua eccitazione, poi, non si erano ancora affievolite: ne voleva ancora, ne voleva di più. La consapevolezza che Harry sapesse fin troppo bene ciò che voleva e come raggiungerlo, infine, lo fecero rilassare del tutto: era nelle sue mani, era tutto suo ed entrambi non avevano più alcun tipo di controllo.  
Si voltò appena, cercando le labbra dell'altro con le proprie. “Qualsiasi cosa” ripeté ancora una volta, poi.  
Harry era tanto stupito quanto soddisfatto di quanto l'altro si stesse lasciando andare sotto di sé. Nonostante la sua esperienza, non aveva mai conosciuto nessun amante dedito come Louis. Era quasi una prima volta persino per lui, che mai si sarebbe aspettato una simile reazione dalla stessa persona che poco prima era fuggita da lui urlandogli addosso, che si era allontanata da un suo bacio perché illegale, che si era vergognata della propria eccitazione. Era la prima volta perché mai prima di quel momento Harry aveva desiderato in quel modo ardente di provocare piacere all'altro, di compiacerlo in ogni modo, di lasciargli scoprire ogni meraviglioso aspetto di quel suo mondo contrario alla legge. E mai, prima di quel momento, aveva voluto possedere un uomo con lo stesso trasporto di quel momento. Nessun altro al mondo aveva meritato tutte le sue attenzioni perché solo Louis appariva ai suoi occhi come l'unica creatura in grado di appagarlo e di renderlo felice. Era così perfetto, così capace, così trattenuto ma al tempo stesso così audace: era un ossimoro anche mentre faceva l'amore, eppure ad Harry non interessavano più le stupide motivazioni che aveva ricercato poco prima. Al diavolo le motivazioni, al diavolo ogni tentativo di decifrarlo: non c'era nulla di più bello di avere fra le braccia un uomo in grado di sorprendere e di ribaltare ogni situazione in ogni momento. Ed Harry, seppur entrambi sapessero che fosse quello fra i due a tenere in mano le briglie della situazione, in realtà si sentiva posseduto da tutte quelle novità, da tutti quei semplici gesti, da quelle mani ovunque, da quelle labbra gonfie che cercavano continuamente le sue: era succube di Louis tanto quanto l’altro lo era di lui.  
Il più piccolo dei due titubò un poco sui glutei sodi dell'altro, spaventato all'idea di fare del male a quell'essere indifeso che teneva fra le mani: sapeva fin troppo bene quanto facessero male _certe situazioni_. Fu l'istinto, però, a smuoverlo, insieme a quell'insaziabile voglia di arrivare fino in fondo.  
Louis urlò dal dolore, colto di sorpresa, quando si sentì violare. “Scusa, scusa” iniziò a consolarlo l'altro, baciandolo sul collo e dietro l'orecchio, sperando di affievolire col piacere la sgradevole sensazione provocatagli. “Continua” quasi gridò l’aristocratico, arcuando la schiena contro il petto nudo del suo amante e carnefice. Lo aveva promesso: qualsiasi cosa.  
Harry cercò di assuefare Louis con le dita. Non si parlavano granché, ma intuiva il momento in cui l'altro iniziava ad abituarsi all'inaspettata intrusione basandosi sui suoi versi, prima di dolore, poi di quasi piacere. Lo fece dolcemente, rispettando ogni suo bisogno e desiderio. Nonostante non aspettasse altro che fare suo quell'uomo sotto di lui, Harry fu paziente, attento, amorevole. Voleva che tutto fosse perfetto, lasciando per un momento da parte l’impeto e dando spazio al bieco sentimentalismo: per nessuno aveva rispettato i tempi, agendo sempre e solo d’istinto. Per Louis, però, sentiva di volere e di dovere fare un’eccezione perché, ne era certo, ne sarebbe valsa la pena. Abbandonò le labbra dell'altro solo per dedicarsi al suo collo e alla sua schiena, baciando e leccando ogni lembo di pelle gli fosse possibile raggiungere.  
“Posso?” gli sussurrò infine ad un orecchio, come pregandolo. “Harry fallo e basta, non starmi a chiedere il permesso!” urlò Louis. Era sicuro di quanto voleva fare, il dolore non lo avrebbe fermato: voleva essere di Harry una volta per tutte. Lo era già suo, in realtà. Già sentiva di appartenergli, di essere legato a lui con una cravatta di seta rossa. La sua mente era già di Harry, ma ora, semplicemente, Louis voleva cedergli anche il proprio corpo, di modo che l'altro potesse intuire _quanto_ suo fosse.  
Il ragazzino non se lo fece ripetere due volte, ed obbedì al suo volere ed ai lamenti di Louis che si intensificarono nel momento in cui si lasciò scivolare dentro di lui. Attese qualche momento, sperando di far diminuire un poco il dolore dell'altro, per poi iniziare a muoversi.  
Louis si morse le labbro pur di non fare troppa confusione. Faceva male, eppure in quei movimenti rapidi dell'altro, in quella violazione sentiva farsi largo una sensazione di male piacevole. Il Paradiso e l'Inferno nel medesimo atto d'amore disperato. Credeva di aver raggiunto la bellezza suprema del mondo e della natura con un bacio, si era ricreduto nel momento in cui Harry gli si era inginocchiato fra le gambe… eppure in quel momento si ritrovava nuovamente a riconsiderare ogni cosa. Quello era il Paradiso, quello era l'Inferno: fino ad allora si era solamente illuso. Aveva sbadatamente confuso la via per giungere in quelle terre incantate con le terre stesse, ma ora sapeva con certezza di essere giunto fin lì dove sempre aveva sperato di approdare. Il piacere era dolce ed era amaro, così come il suo sorriso smorzato. Soffriva perché nessuno gli aveva mai insegnato quanto potesse far male essere felice, eppure non poté fare a meno di godere di ogni istante. aveva lottato per una vita intera per essere felice, e finalmente ci era riuscito.  
Aveva sempre creduto che la sua felicità ed il suo infernale Paradiso sarebbero stati accompagnati da una giusta marcia trionfale, da un coro angelico, da luce in ogni dove, da leggerezza. Eppure lui, quel suo ingresso glorioso nel mondo superiore, lo aveva raggiunto in una stanza buia, accompagnato da una musica senza senso provocata dalle sue stesse mani tremanti che cedevano ad ogni colpo dietro di lui, dai propri gemiti di dolore e di piacere e da quelli di infinita soddisfazione del ragazzo che lo stava possedendo, dal rumore delle loro pelli che si scontravano ed incontravano. Nulla era come si era aspettato, eppure tutto era anche meglio di qualsiasi sua aspettativa.  
Louis pianse come non faceva da anni, in una liberazione fisica ed emotiva che lo rendeva vulnerabile a qualsiasi fattore esterno. Pianse dalla felicità, dalla soddisfazione, dal dolore, dalla stupidità che lo aveva spinto ad attendere così tanto prima di comprendere quale fosse la giusta via da percorrere nella sua vita. Pianse come ogni altro uomo che aveva ricevuto una grazia dal Signore dopo un’infinita vita fatta di affanni e di stenti, la realizzazione di un sogno e di un desiderio che tanto aveva ricercato ma che per il quale aveva perso ogni speranza da tempo. Pianse perché non sapeva cosa fosse tutto quello che stava provando, ma sapeva che la risposta ad ogni quesito era una sola: l’amore. Quello che non aveva mai provato, quello che non aveva mai ricercato e a cui non aveva mai creduto per tutta la sua intera esistenza: non sapeva se fosse quello che stava provando, ma qualcosa dentro di sé lo spinse a credere che, forse, era l’amore di cui tanto aveva letto e sentito parlare. Pianse e quelle lacrime calde che gli rigavano il viso lo fecero sentire più vivo che mai.  
Harry sembrava non avere freno, sembrava non stancarsi e non giungere mai all’apice, sembrava non temere più il malessere dell’altro perché fin troppo consapevole di quanto questo fosse ormai svanito. Si sentiva pieno, soddisfatto, felice perché ogni ambizione a cui aveva aspirato si stava realizzando lì sotto le sue mani sudate che si muovevano sull’eccitazione dell’altro con la stessa velocità con cui il suo bacino si scontrava contro quel sedere perfetto. E ad ogni gemito, ad ogni sussurro, Harry si riprometteva che non avrebbe mai permesso all’altro di lasciarlo andare, non quando finalmente era riuscito a trovarlo. Per un attimo gli balzò per la mente l’idea che, forse, si era appena innamorato di Louis: lo aveva desiderato come nessun altro, si stava compiacendo con lui e grazie a lui come mai gli era accaduto in vita. Eppure, nonostante ogni fisicità, Harry credeva di amarlo per il semplice fatto che, lontano da ogni altra cosa, quello che stringeva fra le braccia e che stava possedendo con ardore era la creatura più meravigliosamente perfetta che gli fosse mai capitata. Lo amava allo stesso modo con cui un lettore ama una poesia: senza un vero perché, basandosi unicamente su quei messaggi nascosti che, in punta di piedi, giungono al cuore e lo sconvolgono.  
Un suono gutturale ed un nuovo insieme casuale di note di pianoforte fu quanto bastò ad entrambi per giungere insieme all’apice del loro piacere. Restarono immobili per qualche secondo, respirando affannati all’unisono schiena contro petto. Harry svincolò Louis della sua presa pochi istanti più tardi, lasciandolo libero di voltarsi e di abbracciarlo nuovamente.  
“Ti amo” sospirò l’aristocratico, incapace di trattenere tutte le sensazioni che continuavano a frullargli nel cuore e nella testa, baciando l’altro ancora una volta. Harry lo guardò sconvolto, stanco, ammaliato da quella voce e da quanto aveva appena pronunciato. Dubitò di quelle parole nell’esatto istante successivo, incredulo di quanto, se fosse stato vero, le loro menti ed i loro cuori fossero stati collegati in modo indissolubile da quanto appena accaduto. Lo sperava, ma non poteva essere vero. Lo guardò negli occhi e lì vi trovò tutto fuorché l’aria di uno scherzo: Louis, probabilmente, non era mai stato più serio di così. “È quello che dici ad ogni donna che ti porti a letto, Tomlinson?” domandò, sfacciato, sorridendogli appena. Non poteva crederci _davvero_. Louis si imbronciò un poco ma, cogliendo l’ironia nel tono dell’altro, sbuffò una risata sulla sua pelle sudata. “Sei la prima persona a cui lo dico” ammise, cercando lo sguardo dell’altro in quell’oscurità. “Dici sul serio?” domandò Harry, il cuore che gli esplodeva in petto dall’agitazione, la sorpresa, la gioia. “Mai stato più serio di così, Harry” venne rassicurato da quelle parole sussurrate. Il più piccolo, animato dalla felicità e spinto dall’entusiasmo, lo strinse ancor più forte in quell’abbraccio sudato, rischiando di soffocarlo.  
“Dillo ancora, allora”  
“Ti amo, Harry”  
“Ti amo anche io, Louis”  
   
_Con te, per te, e grazie a te credo di aver imparato ad amare. Io, che l’amore l’avevo sempre disprezzato, ritenuto per folli._  
_E come si può vivere nel divertimento quando si è innamorati? Come si può continuare a non prendersi più sul serio quando si è stati in grado di giungere fino all’obiettivo di una vita intera, quando si ha avuto l’onore di stringere fra le braccia una creatura meravigliosa come te?_  
_Non si può, semplicemente._  
_Bisogna imparare ad essere delle persone nuove, migliori forse. Bisogna imparare a stringere delle promesse, smettendo di sminuire ogni parola._  
_Ho visto l’amore nei tuoi occhi, nel tuo sorriso, nei tuoi abbracci e nei tuoi baci e non ho potuto fare altro che innamorarmi a mia volta, perché nessuno è mai stato in grado di rendermi quello che mi hai reso tu._  
_Quanto mi è stato difficile lasciarti andare._  
   
Si rivestirono entrambi dopo una manciata di minuti spesi a stringersi e a baciarsi ancora ed ancora.  
Harry fu il primo a terminare, e si sedette nuovamente sullo sgabello del pianoforte. Accompagnò ogni movimento di Louis con la _loro_ canzone, quella che avevano composto insieme pochi istanti prima. Galeotta fu quella melodia che risuonava nella stanza grazie alle mani affusolate del ragazzo su quei tasti ancora caldi del calore delle loro pelli che vi si erano poggiate nel momento del massimo idillio. Il più piccolo suonava sorridendo, felice, e l’altro non poté fare a meno di osservarlo con attenzione e meravigliarsi di quanto potesse essere bello il volto di una persona che aveva appena scoperto di essere innamorata.  
Louis si sistemò la camicia, il panciotto e la giacca con minuziosa attenzione, pettinandosi poi all’indietro con le mani i capelli che, scomposti, gli ricadevano in ogni parte del viso. Si vestiva ed intanto pensava a quanto fosse stato bello, a quanto avrebbe voluto ricominciare ogni cosa dall’inizio, a quanto non voleva più lasciare andare Harry via dalla sua vita. Si chiese se anche il suo, di viso, mostrava quell’improvvisa felicità e soddisfazione che stava provando. Amore, forse. Pensò e ripensò ad ogni momento appena vissuto, accompagnato da quella dolce melodia che l’altro aveva memorizzato così bene da fare quasi spavento. Era stato terribilmente sbagliato fare tutto quello che avevano appena fatto, ne era più che consapevole. Avevano rischiato tutto, insieme, e forse anche quella complicità aveva fatto sì che si trovassero così facilmente in Paradiso.  
Prese la cravatta e si avvicinò allo sgabello, dove si sedette –a fatica- cercando di non infastidire l’altro. Harry, però, si fermò comunque. “Dovremmo tornare fra gli altri” disse, controvoglia. Louis gli carezzò con dolcezza il volto liscio “Non ti lascerò andare via da me così facilmente”. Si baciarono con delicatezza, abbracciandosi ancora.  
Harry sfilò la cravatta dell’altro dalle sue mani ed iniziò ad annodargliela minuziosamente intorno al collo. Le sue mani si muovevano lente, armoniose, mentre gli occhi verdi e quasi lucidi guardavano fissi quelli azzurri di Louis che lo osservava sorridente. Quando ebbe finito, lasciò che l’aristocratico accarezzasse con le sue piccole mani quanto aveva appena creato. “È un nodo alla moda dalle tue parti?” gli chiese, notando le fattezze irregolari che mai aveva notato in alcuna altra tecnica. Harry gli sorrise a sua volta, mostrandogli quelle due adorabili fossette che lo avevano mandato fuori rotta. “In realtà è un nodo marinaresco” spiegò. “Nel nostro gergo lo chiamiamo Nodo dell’Amore” “Che nome bizzarro” pronunciò l’aristocratico, affascinato dal modo con cui il ragazzo parlava. Quello annuì, alzando un poco le spalle “Lo si usa per saldare l’ancora alla nave: è semplice e resistente. Un po’ come l’amore, credo”. Louis sorrise, illuminandosi, continuando a carezzare la sua tanto amata cravatta appena giostrata da quelle mani e da quel ragazzo che tanto aveva amato. Si avvicinò per baciarlo ancora una volta.  
Seppur controvoglia si alzarono dal loro sgabello e si avviarono verso la porta. “Appena tornerò a casa ti invierò una lettera, voglio rivederti domani prima che tu parta” promise Louis, poggiando una mano sulla schiena di Harry. “Io e Gemma partiremo in serata…” “Non prima che io non ti abbia salutato”.  
Percorsero il corridoio illuminato dalle candele stringendosi per mano, fino a giungere a quell’enorme scalinata che avevano salito soli, affannati, arrabbiati. Si abbracciarono di nuovo, stringendosi più forte che poterono, baciandosi fuggevolmente ancora una volta: di comune accordo avevano deciso di separarsi lì, di fare nuovamente il loro ingresso nel salone della festa separati, esattamente come l’avevano lasciata poco prima. Solo in questo modo avrebbero sicuramente dato meno nell’occhio.  
“Harry?” “Mh?” si separarono, guardandosi per un’ultima volta prima di separarsi definitivamente per il resto della nottata. “Posso essere la tua nave?” Harry sorrise “Solo se mi permetterai di essere la tua ancora”.  
Sigillarono la loro promessa con un bacio e, senza aggiungere altro, il più piccolo dei due si incamminò verso ciò che rimaneva della festa di compleanno di Niall.  
   
_Il mio non rispondere più alle mie stesse regole, però, mi ha cacciato nei guai. Sono stato sorpreso, sopraffatto dalle novità che un tempo ero io stesso a portare._  
_Ti starai probabilmente chiedendo per quale motivo io abbia tanto tardato nello scriverti queste parole. Potresti benissimo darmi del bugiardo per ogni volta che ho dichiarato di amarti, perché gli innamorati mantengono le promesse._  
_Ebbene, la mia spavalderia mi si è ritorta contro nell’esatto momento in cui sono stato costretto a lasciarti. E ancora ringrazio il cielo che non fossimo insieme in quel momento, perché mai me lo sarei perdonato._  
   
Louis raggiunse il salone da ballo con ancora la testa fra le nuvole. Gran parte degli invitati era tornata nella propria dimora di Londra, molti altri restavano ancora a parlare intorno alla pista e gli instancabili continuavano a ballare. L’aria da festa, però, non sembrava essersi affievolita dall’ora tarda e dalla stanchezza. Alzando lo sguardo verso l’orologio, l’aristocratico notò che erano le tre della notte, decisamente l’ora di tornare a casa.  
Non fu complicato trovare Zayn fra la folla: come al suo solito si era appostato nell’angolo meno frequentato della sala, in un punto buio in cui nessuno potesse notarlo ed infastidirlo. Tipico. Louis lo raggiunse a grandi passi. “Andiamo a casa” gli si annunciò non appena gli si fece davanti, provocando uno sbuffo ed un laconico “Finalmente” che lo fecero ridere e sentire affatto in colpa per quell’attesa che doveva essergli sembrata infinita.  
Senza nemmeno salutare il festeggiato, troppo occupato a ballare canzoni irlandesi mezzo ubriaco al centro della pista, i due si avviarono verso l’uscita. “Ti vedo soddisfatto” commentò il servitore, notando il sorriso gioioso che ancora sformavano le labbra del padrone “Sono troppo indiscreto se ti chiedo come hai passato la tua serata?”. Louis negò col capo, voltandosi verso il proprio servitore. “Alcool, arte ed amore, amico mio” fu la sua semplice risposta. Zayn, non capendo nulla di quella replica così criptica, insistette “Ti sei portato a letto la giovane Styles?”. Il padrone scoppiò a ridere di gusto: aveva totalmente dimenticato le sue precedenti intenzioni con Gemma, tanto che quell’improvvisa riscoperta e l’indicibile ironia della sorte lo divertirono in maniera spropositata. Quando si fu ripreso, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi dal troppo ridere, si voltò verso il suo servitore con fare serio “Oh, no Zayn. Ho avuto l’onore di passare la mia serata in compagnia ben migliore di quella ragazzina”. L’altro continuava a non comprendere: aveva lasciato il suo padrone quando aveva tutta l’intenzione di conquistare e sedurre quella giovane ed attraente donna e non riusciva proprio a capire quando e perché le sue attenzioni fossero state rivolte verso qualcun altro. “La signora Payne, allora?” ipotizzò nuovamente, tornando a far ridere l’altro. “Mettiamola così: la mia serata è stata del tutto inaspettata e… inusuale? Sì, direi che è l’aggettivo giusto” tagliò corto Louis, sperando che l’altro la smettesse con quelle domande eccessivamente specifiche che, seppur divertenti, stavano iniziando ad infastidirlo.  
Zayn approfittò di quel silenzio appena piombato per ripensare a quanto accaduto durante la serata e per formulare ogni possibile ipotesi. Nessuna altra donna aveva acquistato l’attenzione del suo padrone mentre era in sua compagnia, di questo ne era certo. E cosa voleva dire con inusuale? Ripensò al suo volto arrabbiato e frustrato di poco tempo prima, quando lo aveva visto correre in fretta e furia verso le stanze superiori della dimora di Niall. Era sicuramente lì la soluzione di quel suo quesito. Tentò di dimenticare per un attimo il volto della donna che aveva adorato sotto quelle scale nel momento in cui aveva visto Louis correre via, intenzionato a ricostruire ogni istante di quel momento. Si ricordò di aver visto un altro ragazzo salire sulle medesime scale pochi istanti più tardi. Non poteva essere quello sconosciuto la soluzione al suo mistero. Nonostante tutto, però, Zayn si voltò verso il suo padrone e “Sei andato a letto con un uomo, Louis?”  
Louis lo fissò, stupefatto e spaventato da quell’accusa. “Come ti viene in mente una cosa del genere?” gli domandò, sperando di sviare l’attenzione dell’altro con un’ulteriore insinuazione. “Ti ho visto mentre salivi la scalinata a casa di Niall e… ho visto un ragazzo seguirti. Sei stato con lui?”. Aprirono il portone di casa Horan prima che Louis fosse in grado di formulare una risposta puntuale alla domanda pressante del suo gentiluomo da camera.  
Poco lontano dall’uscita, Liam e Sophia Payne sembravano attenderli. Il capo della polizia stringeva furioso il braccio di sua moglie che, all’apparenza, era ormai esausta di divincolarsi da quella presa solida. Aveva gli occhi gonfi, tradendo un lungo pianto causato probabilmente dalla rabbia stessa del marito. I due si avvicinarono a Louis e Zayn a passo svelto. “Louis Tomlinson” si annunciò il poliziotto, ringhiando minaccioso in direzione dell’aristocratico che in quel momento, più che mai, odiava dal profondo del suo cuore. Louis lo fissò confuso, scosso da tutte quelle novità che minacciavano la sua integrità, incapace di rispondere. “La prego di seguirmi in caserma”.  
   
_Sono stato condotto dalla polizia nella più vicina caserma. Non era un problema per me, dopotutto non avevano colpe per accusarmi di quei peccati che per loro avevo commesso: io, la signora Payne, non l’avevo sfiorata nemmeno con un dito._  
_Eppure il mio servitore mi conosceva fin troppo bene, ed aveva compreso tutto. Mi ha accusato di immoralità, ho dichiarato al mondo intero la mia relazione con un uomo, ha tradito la mia fiducia per ripagarmi di ogni momento in cui l’ho lasciato soffrire a causa mia. Sono stato rinchiuso per giorni, senza la possibilità di scriverti e con il timore che qualcuno potesse rintracciarti per rinchiuderti in quella cella che mi stava facendo impazzire. Ho cercato di proteggerti, puoi farmene una colpa se vuoi ma non potevo permettermi di saperti la causa di infinite sofferenze._  
_Mi hanno processato con la stessa velocità e minuziosità con la quale si processa un condannato a morte. Prigione a vita, avevano dichiarato. Il capo della polizia, l’infimo signor Payne, era così soddisfatto di essere finalmente riuscito a sbarazzarsi di me. Zayn, invece, non sembrava soddisfatto. Ha condotto nel carcere una delle mie tante amanti, l’unica con la quale io avessi mai concepito un figlio. Il giudice mi ha sottoposto ad una scelta: prigione o libertà? Riconoscere quel bastardo sarebbe stata l’unico mezzo per fuggire da quell’Inferno._  
_Perciò l’ho fatto. L’ho fatto per me, ma l’ho fatto anche per te. Il figlio della vedova Calder ora porta il mio cognome e può vantare una discendenza nobile, ed io potevo finalmente continuare a vivere lontano dalla prigionia, e più vicino a te: avevo già deciso, avrei viaggiato fin dove ti trovavi e ti avrei convinto a partire fin dove non saremmo più stati perseguitati od odiati, fin dove avremmo potuto amarci come la prima volta._  
_Quella libertà non fu che uno specchio per attirare le prede durante la caccia: per il giudice, libertà equivaleva all’esilio. Zayn lo sapeva bene, ecco per quale motivo aveva spinto la vedova a farmi riconoscere il figlio: se avessi accettato, sarei stato trasferito in un luogo così lontano da Londra cosicché chiunque potesse dimenticare me ed il mio nome._  
_E così è accaduto._  
_Si sono sbarazzati di me con la stessa velocità con la quale ci si sbarazza di una carcassa, gettandomi in un luogo di cui non conosco nulla, abbandonandomi al mio destino e ai miei rimorsi._  
_Mi pento di ogni cosa, ma non mi pentirò mai di te._  
_Mi manchi e mi sento morire senza di te._  
_Sei l’unico pensiero che mi impedisce di impazzire, sei l’ancora di salvezza a cui mi appiglio per non andare alla deriva. Sono ancora legato a te con quel nodo dell’Amore che difficilmente si scioglierà, nonostante tutto._  
_Ogni cosa qui mi ricorda te, amore mio. Il verde mare dalle mille sfumature è così simile ai tuoi occhi, che mai troveranno eguali nei miei. Il vento ha il rumore della tua voce e della tua risata. Il sole è la luce che hai portato nella mia vita._  
_Quella sera non seppi dare una risposta ad ogni tua domanda, eppure ora mi sembra tutto così scontato. Mi comportavo in quel modo perché era così che ero cresciuto, perché il mio amore era nascosto ed attendeva solo qualcuno come te in grado di risvegliarlo. Sei stato il primo, l’unico e solo a capirmi, ad amarmi per quello che ero senza limitarti a ciò che apparivo, ad interpretarmi come un poeta fa con una poesia complicata ed ad andare oltre l’odio che io stesso ricercavo. Hai sciolto l’ossimoro della mia esistenza semplicemente accettandolo ed amandolo come se non fosse davvero un problema per te._  
_Ma tutta la vita è un processo di demolizione, ed ogni atto che ho compito nella mia esistenza mi ha portato fin qui, fino alla mia lunga prigionia, fino alla mia morte. Alla mia morte lontano da te, che mi hai aiutato così tanto._  
_Ed ora comprendo tutti quelli che sostengono che il Paradiso è l’ultima tappa dell’intera esistenza umana. Ho vissuto la mia vita nella continua ricerca di quel qualcosa in più che ho raggiunto solo grazie al tuo amore, grazie a te, culmine di ogni mia speranza. E ringrazio il cielo per averti trovato, ringrazio che tu mi abbia trovato così presto._  
_La mia vita ora è finita, e posso continuare ad esistere, senza vivere, grazie a quel vivido ricordo della felicità che solo tu mi hai fatto provare._  
_Ti amo e ti amerò per sempre, amore mio._  
_Ti prego, non dimenticarmi mai. Io non lo farò. Continuerò a gioire di quelle ore trascorse insieme, di quell’amore che abbiamo provato. Resterò per sempre legato a te, con un nodo semplice e bello esattamente come te, mia piccola opera d’arte._  
_Sarò tuo per sempre._  
 

_Louis_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è una citazione di Francis Scott Fitzgerald  
> *1: citazione di Baudelaire  
> *2: in inglese “nella botte piccola c’è il vino buono” si dice “good things come in small packages”  
> *3: il color Tamigi è una tonalità fra il blu e il grigio (potete vederne un esempio qui)  
> *4: citazione di Max Beerbohm  
> *5: la costruzione del Big Ben si concluse nel 1858, dieci anni prima dello svolgimento di questa storia. Per quanto riguarda invece la Camera dei Comuni (ovvero parte del palazzo di Westminister), nel 1868 erano ancora in atto le opere di ricostruzione e di ampliamento dopo l’incendio del 1834.  
> “Osare sempre” e “Possedere, non essere posseduto” sono due massime d’annunziane, nonostante il significato che io ho attribuito loro sia differente da quello originale.


End file.
